


baby, i welcome you into my world.

by baeconandeggs, showerofstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/showerofstarlight/pseuds/showerofstarlight
Summary: His grandfather loved telling him stories about a world, similar to theirs but completely different. Chanyeol once thought they were just stories. That is until, he meets a man, just behind the door, playing the piano with those sad eyes of his.(Read: Until, he knocks on his supposed cabin and the person opening it is not his best friend and suddenly, he knows nobody.)





	baby, i welcome you into my world.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE096
> 
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.**  The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note** : Hello! Thank you all so much for taking time to read this fanfic! Blood, sweat and tears were poured here and I worked really hard so I really hope you'll appreciate it! Joining this fic fest was unplanned but here I am and this was originally going to be a 20k something fic BUT HEY here I was.
> 
> First off, thank you to my prompter. I really hope I did your prompt justice, I’m sorry if this was not what you expected. The prompt was the one who really caught my attention. I had so much fun writing thid!
> 
> And second, thank you to J, L, B and my other friends who had to tolerate me ranting about how hard it is to write and finish this fanfic!
> 
> Lastly, thank you to the mods for being so understanding and kind! They were so patient and hardworking. We love you, mods! I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic. Thank you so much for reading!

 

“Order for Table 3!”

The heat coming from the stoves made their napes sweat but they had no time for wiping sweat as orders after orders came. The door to the fridge opening and closing while chefs were displaying their knife skills, cutting ingredients after ingredients, hurried yet graceful. He watched them from his peripheral vision as he prepared his own orders. Weekends were always the busiest days for the restaurant, especially since it was one of the most famous in Asia. They were visited by locals, tourists, and critics from all around the world.

The waiter, after taking orders, clipped them and took the orders ready to be served. Placing it on the cart, he put the orders on the top shelf and the menus at the bottom. The velvet double-doors opened, the cart pushing it. The cook managed to steal a glance while the doors were opened wide. The dining hall was packed. It was probably because a famous critic visited them yesterday and said only good things about their restaurant.

Chanyeol focused on the dish again. He heard the fire crackling, the meat boiling, and the pork frying. It made up a nice atmosphere, and if the annoying executive chef would stop shouting, then everything would be perfect. Cooking had always been his forte, ever since he was a child. He remembered making cookies for his grandfather but what came out then was a burnt rock. Embarrassed, Chanyeol told him that he would try again, but his grandfather took the cooked mess from his grubby little hands and ate it. Remembering made the corner of his lips twitch, a smile threatening to break out. He stopped it though because he realized that if he smiled while cutting vegetables and a co-worker saw him, he would embarrass himself and they would make fun of him for the nth time that day. The double doors opened again and the waiter who sent the cart looked frantic. He called for the executive chef immediately. A VIP was more than likely outside, Chanyeol guessed. Placing the ingredients in the soup, he stirred the mixture and used a different spoon to taste test it.

“He’s requesting for  _who_?” The executive chef blurted out, fuming. He turned to the brunette, glaring at him through his lashes. Though Chanyeol didn’t mind him for he was too busy with his soup. He could care less about the executive chef. Besides, when was he not like this to Chanyeol? A customer was requesting for his cooking and fumed, obviously bitter to the fact that he was not the one they requested. The executive chef had an ego, a big one. He didn’t want anyone beating him or even going near his level and when someone would, he would use his influences against them. And worse, money. In the society Chanyeol lived in, skill wasn’t enough. You had to have money and sadly, that was one of the many things he did not have. Sure, he had a decent job and a decent apartment but without money, lots of it, you couldn’t survive this world. He stopped stirring when the executive chef grabbed the wooden spoon from his hand, snarling at the cook as if he had committed the worst of crimes. 

He stepped away from the stove, knowing a lecture was about to blow up. Chanyeol didn’t talk back as he sprouted nonsense, his teeth biting his tongue. Kyungsoo warned him not to talk back; talking back was always trouble, especially when it came to the executive chef. But Chanyeol said so himself, if anything was going below the belt then he would step forward, refusing to let the man trample over him. Just because he stopped as a chef when he was a kid didn’t mean they had the right to disrespect and belittle him. The executive chef was screaming at him from the top of his lungs and the taller wondered how customers couldn’t hear them, he wondered if the customers were still eating peacefully outside those velvet doors with all this screaming happening inside the kitchen. He didn’t get the drama, he didn’t want the drama. Why was there always drama when it came to him?

“What are you feeding to our customers?! Have you been putting love potions to make them fall in love with you?! Oh, you’re a sly bastard! You’re going to get it from the board once I tell them about your antics! You’ve always been a little brat, haven’t you?!”

He looked around. The other cooks didn’t bother with the executive chef; he was an asshole most of the time so this wasn’t new to any of them. The sous chef tried to hold him back but he was a feisty one, their chef. The chef had always opened his mouth first before thinking. It was no wonder almost everyone in the kitchen hated him just as much as they hated Chanyeol. The latter probably came second to most hated people while the chef stood proudly at 1st. He managed to cast a glance at his soup and he coughed an excuse me.

“With all due respect, my soup is overcooked already. So please, step aside so I can continue cooking.” He said in the calmest tone he could manage but it still made the chef scoff in response.

“This disrespectful bastard.” The chef took a long look at the soup and said, directed to the others. “Throw it away.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, taken aback by the sudden order. “You can’t do that! That’s a waste of food!” He argued, stepping in and blocking the soup. He managed to turn off the stove before the soup overcooked. He felt disgusted. Good food was not to be messed with and thrown away just because of jealousy. His grandfather had always taught him to cherish food just as much as he treasured himself. The chef glared at Chanyeol through droopy eyes. “If you do not get out of the way, I swear to the board you will be gone tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, fine! Throw away the food. Cook for that VIP, who the hell cares?"

The chef stepped forward, spilling the contents of the pot into the sink. He prepared the ingredients for the soup. Before starting the fire, he looked up at everyone and barked at them to go back to work. Then he started. From the first ingredients he had put, to the vegetables, everything wasn’t mixing well with each other. He had his face scrunched, wanting to correct the chef and tell him how the soup was made. The waiters were rushing out the doors again with the carts and then as soon as they went back in, they would ask how the orders were doing because the customers were complaining. It didn’t usually take this much time to prepare their food. It didn’t take them half an hour but this soup had taken an hour to prepare and people are starving.

More orders came in and Chanyeol decided to stop watching the chef and go cook another order but before he can touch a utensil, the executive chef was serving the bowl and giving it to the waiter to serve to the VIP. The silence was tense after that; there were no more noises and shouts. The crackling of the fire was still loud and visible, though as the fires were still turned on. It took the waiter a few minutes to return to the kitchen and tell the chef the VIP wanted to see him. The conversation with the VIP and the chef went faster. And by the time everyone was back in the kitchen, the chef held a bowl of soup in his hand. The latter was burning red from the anger he felt, probably. He gave the bowl to the sous chef and pointed an accusing finger at Chanyeol.

“You—get out.”

Chanyeol was bemused. “What?”

“Leave. You are to not come back, ever.”

“You can’t do that.” He snaps at the chef, words dripping with venom.

“I can. Now leave. You’re fired.”

To say Chanyeol was angry was an understatement. He was furious. He never liked the said chef, had an awful feeling about him the first time he stepped into the kitchen just a few years ago. People who thought they were above everyone else made him irk. They would go so low to bring down someone above them. And that was what the executive chef was doing. The air around them was tense. No one stepped forward to say anything because they were afraid they would face the same fate as Chanyeol was. Most of them had their mouths hanging open, disbelief on their faces. The sous chef opened his mouth to say something, Chanyeol noticed from his peripheral vision. The executive chef was still glaring at him, his hand out for Chanyeol’s apron and his hat but the latter wasn’t moving an inch.

“What are you still doing here?!”

Chanyeol scoffed again and took off his apron to give to the chef. The last thing he heard was the disappointed sighs coming from the other chefs as he stepped out of the restaurant and into the summer breeze. He checked his clock for the time. Surprisingly, it was only quarter past six; he decided that home was his last destination for the day. The air was hot but Chanyeol paid no mind as he was too busy thinking about what had just happened. He couldn’t believe it. He was jobless because of an egotistical bastard. He turned to get his bike from the rack. Even with his job, he had given half of it to his sister whose daughter was sick and couldn’t pay the hospital bills, the other half went to his apartment, bills, and needs. With his long legs, he hopped on the bicycle and rode it home. Now that he was jobless, he wondered what will happen to his niece. His other jobs didn’t even pay half the salary the restaurant did. Everything was a blur for him. Sometimes, pursuing your passion in such a world wasn’t an option if you wanted to live as peacefully as possible. Although there were times when you do get lucky and live peacefully while pursuing your passion.

Chanyeol had always been unlucky. Yoora, his sister, always laughed at him for it. Now, his unfortunate ass still haunted him up to that day, to the point that he would lose his job because of it. He always wondered, though, why his co-workers hated him. He had always assumed it was because of his background and past as a cook, but sometimes he couldn't help but think there was just  _something_ about him which they hated, and it had nothing to do with his past. Kyungsoo, his best friend, had always disagreed. He said it was all on them and nothing on him. It wasn’t his fault, but sometimes, it got hard to think like that.

The breeze kissed his cheeks as he cycled through the streets of Seoul. He heard the cars occasional beeping; he could see their headlights at the corner of his eyes, slightly blinding them. Chanyeol felt his nape bathed in sweat, even with the cool breeze, you couldn’t deny the season. He had always been fond of summer. Even with the hot weather and the blazing sun, he loved it. Maybe it was because of his grandfather, maybe it was just him, but he loved summer. The lights of the streets guided him home to his apartment. He passed by the café he went to every morning. He saw the familiar faces of his neighbors walking home as they, too, were finished with their work for the day. But who were they kidding? They were still going to work even if they were in the comfort of their home.  Seeing his apartment, he felt a sort of relief flood through his whole body. At last, he can rest and sleep off the tiredness.

He locked the bicycle on the rock with his padlock and put the chain of keys in his pocket. Before going to his apartment, he checked the mailbox to see if there was anything for him. Luckily, there were no bills to pay. He sighed as he ruffled his hand through his brunette hair. He was tired. He felt like his body was going to give up after today, especially after all the drama and the scolding. Those especially got on his nerves. While climbing the stairs, his thoughts once again scattered throughout the place. He thought about finding a new job at a restaurant somewhere near this district. He was going to go job-hunting after his job at the diner near his home. His shift only lasted there until afternoon and then until night, he would work at the restaurant. Now, he was set on finding a new job that can cover at least his niece’s hospital bills. A door slamming shut broke his reverie. He stepped inside the apartment, making a mental note that he should research on a job hiring for cooks.

His apartment was like any normal apartment. Although it wasn’t fancy, it had enough for Chanyeol to live by. Taking the laptop from his bedroom, he settled on his study desk to look for a job. His resume that had been used numerous times was saved as a document and he reopened it to make minor changes, on his weight, etcetera. Job hunting was his favorite pastime. He reopened the tabs he had opened before that was hiring a decent position with decent salaries for his position. Deciding to call the number, he asked if there were still any open job positions and there were none. Time passed by and there was no luck in finding a job. His stomach growled. Standing up, he walked to the kitchen to cook a meal. Before he could though, his phone rang.

“Hello?” He said, and he heard his best friend’s voice through the other end of the call. “Hey, Chanyeol,”

He smiled. It was not often Kyungsoo would display his joy and cheerfulness. Most of the time, he was composed and didn’t let his feelings get the best of him. Chanyeol worried for his best friend, sometimes. It was as if he wasn’t human, scared to show feelings and all. Chanyeol had told him multiple times that it was okay to feel and that it was okay to be…well, a human. Kyungsoo would shrug him off and tell him that he had feelings. “Oh, someone’s in a good mood.” He replied.

He heard Kyungsoo’s smile over the phone. “Get your sunblock ready.”

With that line alone, he knew what was up.

“When?” He asked with a lift in his voice. All the bad thoughts and negative things floated away as soon as that thought passed through his mind. The thought alone made him want to jump for joy and relief. There was a laugh because almost everyone knew about Chanyeol’s love for the sea. He suddenly felt light, excited that they were going to come back soon. “Check your e-mail.” was the last thing Kyungsoo said before he turned off the call.

Forgetting about food, he rushed back to the bedroom and turned on his laptop again. He opened the e-mail tab that was already opened after his job hunting not minutes ago. His heart felt like it was going to explode. The excitement that he felt during the call was heightened now that he came face to face with the e-mail that came from Sea Mariana.

_Good day, Mr. Park Chanyeol!_

_It has been a while since our last cruise. MS Black Pearl will soon set off into the sea again and we hope you are just as excited as we are! You are hired as our First Cook at the main kitchen and we hope that you will be able to come! MS Black Pearl will be in the ocean for at least two weeks and a half. Prepare all the clothes, items and money you will need for this cruise! Just show your work ID upon the gate to be granted entrance. The Black Pearl will leave at exactly **9 o’clock** , **Saturday morning at Incheon Cruise Port.** We hope for your reply if you will be able to come! Have a good day!_

_Sincerely,_

_CEO of Sea Mariana_

_Lee Soo Man_

 

The smile Chanyeol had on his face was the biggest he had in a while. Sea Mariana was one—if not, the most famous cruise line in South Korea. They had the most expensive cruises, the most luxurious decks, and the most extravagant pools. The upperclassmen, celebrities, and most successful businessmen were seen in their cruise ships most of the time. He started working for them a few years ago when he came back to the cooking industry. His salary was enough to cover his expenses but sadly, he wasn’t a full-time worker and was only working for MS Black Pearl. The latter, he supposed, had been a part of his life since he was a kid. His grandfather worked there too, and since he could bring someone, he brought Chanyeol. Both got along the most, unlike Yoora who was stuck in her own world and his parents who he’d rather not speak about.

The Black Pearl was a beauty. Considering it was a ship from the most famous cruise line, that one was much obvious but there was a difference in its beauty. It had a different aura, one that seemed to attract Chanyeol. Maybe it was because he knew there was something special about the Black Pearl or maybe it was just the truth, but the Black Pearl was indeed magnificent. The thought of being able to step on such a majestic ship on the sea made Chanyeol’s heart race. Yes, the sea. It was Chanyeol’s favorite place to go to; he and his grandfather were very much alike. The sea refreshed him, the aquatic animals and the blue sea itself made Chanyeol fall in love with it. Chanyeol turned off his laptop and checked the date and his schedule. That day was Thursday; he had until Friday before the cruise left. He made a mental note to go shopping tomorrow. He settled his laptop under his grandfather’s journal; something that was precious to Chanyeol.

Before sleeping, he sent a text to Yoora, asking if she was coming to the cruise. Park Yoora, a single mom, struggling much more than he was. He had great respect for his sister after she fought for him and defended him when his world was crumbling. He felt like he owed her a debt or maybe, it was just the fact that seeing his sister struggle made his heartbreak. So as much as he can, he tried to help them, visiting Hanbin occasionally when he had free time and all. His sister was strong, he could give her that. Then it hit him, how will Yoora react once she finds out Chanyeol lost his job that was the most source of their income?

_Yes. I’m going to leave Hanbin with the new nurse she’s been fond of, lately._

He was going to tell Yoora, tomorrow, he swore to it. Charging his phone, he washed up and brushed his teeth and went to bed. The moon was visible from his bedroom, his window showing a clear view of it and the stars that were barely visible because of the city light. He fell asleep with the moonlight illuminating his face.

 

 

 

 

 

The birds chirping on the cheap sill of his window just beside his bed woke the sleeping man up. The sunshine passed through his curtains, contributing another factor in waking him up. He groaned, he wasn’t always a morning person. Staying in bed for a few more minutes, he stretched and wiped all the sleep away. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. After breakfast, he was going to visit Hanbin and tell her mom about what happened in the restaurant. Then after that, he was going to go shopping at the local district where they sell cheap things needed for summer. A quick but cold shower was all he needed to wash away the drowsiness preventing him to fully wake up.

Chanyeol’s breakfast rarely consisted of food. All he liked having was coffee, sometimes, biscuits and nothing else. He never liked cooking so early in the morning, since he feared he was going to burn something, be it his hand or the kitchen itself because sleepiness still consumed him. The coffee maker made this weird, gurgling noise and Chanyeol sighed, realizing he had to replace it soon. He had no idea how long this coffee machine had been with him, he vaguely remembered buying it from a garage sale of an elder couple after he moved here. That was almost six years ago. He sighed; he never really had the time to buy anything for himself, just the more important ones. He tasted the coffee and grimaced, it tasted like burnt coffee beans. Putting the mug in the sink and unplugging the coffee machine, he winced as the taste still lingered on his tongue. Checking to see if he had everything he needed, he went out and locked the door behind him.

Climbing down the stairs and stepping into the lobby, he saw men wearing blue uniforms. Movers, he noticed. Someone was going to move in the building. The men carried boxes on top of boxes and carts full of things. He took a glance and saw the landlady near the counter. Their landlady had always been a woman of words—or lack, thereof, but she was a sucker for gossip and anything that concerned drama. And so was the neighbor she was currently talking to. Every time something happened, Chanyeol always saw them at the lobby talking about it with loud and obnoxious voices. He roughly remembered them, just a month ago or so, talking about him being a single father because of the child he always visited. Hanbin had been to his place a few times, and those few times, the landlady was often in the lobby. Chanyeol never corrected them. He knew what was right and it was mere gossip that would do no harm. Although it did make him uncomfortable, so with that he didn’t want to be a part of their gossip anymore. Before the male stepped out, he overheard a bit of their conversation.

“Someone’s moving next door to 27.”

That was his apartment, someone was moving next door to him. The apartment next door to him had long been bare after his neighbor moved out. Not that Chanyeol remembered him, they barely talked and the man didn’t stay long. The latter hoped he would at least be acquainted with his neighbor. He wondered what kind of neighbor, the man would be. During the six years of staying there, he had encountered two types of neighbors; the noisy one and the one who always brought someone with them at home. He sighed; he hoped the new neighbor wasn’t any of the two. Stepping out of the building, he took the key from his pocket and unlocked the padlock of his bike. But before he could step on the bicycle, something was telling him that he should look back. Something screamed at the back of his mind to look behind him, and so he did.

A petite man with sun-kissed hair stepped into his line of vision, but just as fast as he appeared, he was gone and inside the building. Chanyeol blinked.

His hand came in contact with his chest, possibly to calm down the loud beating of his heart. It was nothing, he convinced himself. It was probably because he was nervous about how Yoora would react, it was probably just that and nothing more.

Paying no much heed, he stepped on the bicycle and rode to the hospital. The sun was shining bright, the breeze was hot, and it was the perfect morning for Chanyeol.

The giant passed by a vending machine and smiled. _Jackpot._ He got off his bicycle and looked for some spare change in his pocket. He found a few coins and luckily, they were enough for a coffee. Chanyeol downed the coffee in one go and threw it away at the trash can beside the machine.

He continued the ride to the hospital. He passed by some people with their dogs and it made his heart soften. For some reason, Chanyeol liked seeing people jog in the morning with their dogs. It made his heart soft because he once had a puppy but they had to give it away because his parents never liked dogs. Soon, he reached the hospital. The receptionist asked him who he was visiting. Telling her the details with a smile, she gave out the information and told him to fill up the visitor’s record book. He went up and greeted his niece with a smile.

“Where is my beautiful Hanbin?”

The smile on his niece’s face as soon as she heard him was the brightest he’s seen in a while. The latter hopped off the hospital bed and extended her short arms to reach Chanyeol sooner. Falling into the taller’s arms, Hanbin giggled when Chanyeol spun him around. Dropping his niece back on the bed, he sat at the foot of the bed and ruffled her hair.

“How have you been?”

There was an excited squeal. “I’ve been really good! The pretty boy—who had a really pretty voice—says I’ve been doing really well! He says I can eat chocolate soon if I keep being this good!” she beamed her teeth at her uncle.

“Yeah? What other things did the pretty boy say, Hanbin?”

There was a sudden silence as the latter pouted and thought about it, followed by a gasp when she remembered what she was going to say.

“I asked him about chocolates and if he could give you one, the pretty boy says yes! And-and-and I told him his hair was really pretty!”

Chanyeol chuckled, it seemed like his niece had developed a crush on this pretty nurse. He smiled, at least there was someone keeping her company while her mom worked her ass off. It made him feel comfortable, knowing his precious niece wasn’t alone during these hard times.

“His hair is pretty? How pretty?” He asked, riding along to the child.

“Like, really, really pretty! There were like, um, the sun! I wish pretty boy was here! I want you to see pretty boy!” Hanbin suddenly pouted and crossed her arms.

The mood swings of this child were beyond Chanyeol. The latter laughed and pinched the younger’s cheek. “Well, tell me next time when the pretty boy is here, I’ll have to thank him for keeping my Hanbin happy.”

A hum of approval came out of his niece’s mouth. But before they could continue the conversation, the door opened and a woman, slightly older than Chanyeol, with a pale complexion and sunken cheeks entered the room. His sister looked more tired than he had last seen her. He wondered if she was still sleeping with all the jobs she was working. The little girl in front of him bolted upright and ran towards her mother, a squeal and then shrilly laughter. Yoora, who looked frustrated and tired, smiled upon seeing her daughter.

“Hi, sweetie,” she greeted and kissed her daughter’s cheeks. Yoora lingered in her daughter’s embrace, obviously getting energy from it. The older woman turned her attention to her brother once her daughter was out of her arms and back on the bed.

“We need to talk.”

Chanyeol nodded and kissed Hanbin’s forehead, who responded with a giggle before they went out the room.

“What happened, Chaneyol? I was at the restaurant for my shift and then the executive chef kicked me out before I can even put on my uniform. And then I find out, not from my brother, but from our co-workers that you were fired. Care to explain?” The frustration could be heard from her voice and it wasn’t really a surprise she was mad. Chanyeol, however, was taken aback. It wasn’t every time his sister would snap at him but he understood. It was the stress and everything else and Chanyeol added to everything else. He felt guilty. His throat constricted.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol forced out the word. “The executive chef was being an asshole again. He blew up and fired me. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t… I had no idea that he would do the same to you.” The break in his voice made his sister soften.

Chanyeol may not look like it, he may look like some tough shell on the outside but everyone knew that he was soft on the inside. Yoora immediately hugged the latter, knowing he was genuinely sorry. Yoora always understood, she was the one who would defend Chanyeol against his parents when they were picking on him and his dreams. She was the more understanding one between the both of them. It was probably because she had no choice but to understand. She had fended for herself and for her seven-year-old daughter, understanding their position was the only choice she could make.

“We’ll make it work, Yeol. It’s okay. And besides, I never liked working there. All the customers were snobs and the chefs were all assholes. Glad you got me out of there, Yeol.” The insults his sister threw made him force out a laugh. She was right, though. The customers  _were_ snobs, exclude the customer who always ordered from Chanyeol and made the waiters pass his message to him. Chanyeol always appreciated the said customer, although he never saw his face because he doesn’t like going out the kitchen during work hours. Nevertheless, he appreciated him. But after getting fired, there was that.

Yoora pulled away from the hug after Chanyeol apologized once more. She sighed and told him she understood and that there was no need to keep apologizing.

“I have to go,” he blurted out, hesitating to enter the room with Yoora.

“So soon?” she asked him. Nodding meekly, Yoora smiled at him. “At least say bye to Hanbin, she’ll hate you for leaving without saying bye.”

Chanyeol chuckled before nodding, agreeing with his sister. “Yep, she definitely will.”

The siblings went back inside, Chanyeol ready to bid goodbye to the sunshine but they were welcomed with the sight of the said sunshine sleeping peacefully. Yoora threw a look that meant he didn’t have to say bye, after all. The latter laid beside her daughter and kissed her forehead. Chanyeol grabbed a napkin from the end table beside the bed and wrote his goodbye. He said farewell and went out. Hospitals weren’t really his thing, they crept him out. Smiling at the nurses who occasionally smiled at him, Chanyeol waited in front of the lift as it rose up from the ground floor. It was slow, and Chanyeol hurried inside, thankful that he was alone. When he turned around to press the button, he saw a glimpse of the same sun-kissed hair disappearing from his vision. The elevator doors closed, and Chanyeol could only stare.

Blinking once more, he took a deep breath. What was happening to him?

The tall man stepped out of the hospital and took his bike from the outdoor parking lot. His heart was still pounding against his chest and he had no idea why. It was probably because the cruise was tomorrow. Yes, that was just it. The cruise was tomorrow and he was going to set off into the ocean again. He was just excited. Too excited, if you asked him.

Chanyeol took another deep breath.

The sun was bright; shining against the windshields of the cars of the cars he passed by. The weather was nice, Chanyeol supposed. Even with the sun’s heat, the air had a cool breeze and for Chanyeol, this was the perfect weather. He checked his clock and realized it was still too early and that he had all the time in the world. His stomach growled, cutting off his thoughts about everything. The brunette realized that he hadn’t eaten dinner last night and drank only a little bit of the burnt coffee. He really should stop forgetting to eat. His stomach growled again, that time louder. The latter decided on going home and eat lunch first. The shopping can wait; besides, he wasn't buying anything of importance, just some lotion and other essentials that come cheap.

The taller reached his apartment, not soon enough. Like normal, he checked his mailbox to see if anything arrived for him in the short span of time he was gone. But what caught his attention was a paper with the smudged name of his neighbor taped next to his mailbox. It was obvious that it was written in a hurry as if he wrote it on the spot. It was barely readable. All Chanyeol could see was a black blot. So, naturally, he gave up and went up to his apartment.

Boxes were still outside his neighbor’s doorstep and it looked like they were going to stay there for a while. Chanyeol pondered if he should give something as a welcome-gift to the neighbor. Maybe he should, but he’ll have to think about what. A flower pot could be a nice gift.  _But what if he’s allergic?_ He sighed; there was always a what-if. Or Chanyeol could cook for him, but he had no idea when his neighbor was going to come home or what he should cook.   _Again, what if he had allergies?_ He hated this. Besides, it was just a new neighbor. Chanyeol had no idea why he was beating himself up over this. He’d never even cared about his next-door neighbors before. The fact that they were both assholes probably contributed to that. But the said neighbor just moved in, he never knew if he was like that, too.

Chanyeol sighed. He should stop thinking about it. It was just a neighbor. He entered his apartment after a few jiggles to the key. The apartment was rundown but he didn’t care, as long as it sheltered him but most importantly, it came with a cheap price. Who was Chanyeol to complain? There wasn’t anything much to it, though. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were all in one room, his bedroom and bathroom were connected, and there was the fire exit that can also serve as a balcony, a poor-ass balcony if you asked Chanyeol. But the apartment had flaws, such as mice and roaches. Those annoyed Chanyeol the most but luckily, they only appeared during rainy seasons and he didn’t know why.

He took the left-over sausages from his refrigerator, took an onion and a bell pepper and started cooking. The stir-fried sausage, with added ketchup, was actually his go-to food. Each and every time his refrigerator was bare, there was always going to be some sausage, onions and a bit of ketchup in the kitchen somewhere. He was a horrible chef at home, he knew that. But if he had the right amount of ingredients then he can spice any go-to meal up. He set up the table and ate, finishing the food until there were only the remains of the sauce.

After washing the dishes, Chanyeol went straight to his bedroom to wash his face and wake himself up. His fire-exit had a bean bag and some flowers were given to him by Yoora. He grabbed the journal of his grandfather and reread the same entries he had read for multiple times already.

 _January_   _2000_

_My son thinks I’m going crazy. I’m not that old, yet. He doesn’t believe me when I say there’s a world, just like Earth, parallel to ours. I haven’t seen it yet, I haven’t reached it yet but I will. It has been my dream since my mother had told me about it and where the entrance was. I will find it. Chanyeol believes me, he says one day he will find it too. We will go on a cruise ship tomorrow and Chanyeol says he’ll find it. I hope he will if I can’t._

His grandfather believed so much, so much that until on his deathbed he had asked Chanyeol one last favor and it was to find the world hidden in the seas. He had told him stories about it ever since he was a child. His grandfather told him that there in the sea was the entrance to the world parallel to Earth. But you had to be on a ship, a cruise ship to be exact, to gain entrance to the said world. Maybe this was another reason why Chanyeol had always been so attached to the sea, and to the Black Pearl. Both contained the secrets his grandfather tried to unveil.

No one believed him, of course. All of them thought it was early symptoms of dementia. Chanyeol believed him, though, because he was there that night a door appeared and heard a couple fighting. He was too scared to enter, though. At that time, he was only ten at that time. He flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for.

 _May_   _2003_

_Chanyeol said he heard voices, someone fighting in the piano room. There wasn’t a door there before. There’s only one door and a door popped up in front of him the day he was practicing the piano. Where was I, at that time? I had no idea. I think Chanyeol can find it, I think he can enter the hidden world. If it does exist, I know I can die peacefully. I believe in my grandson._

He had no idea what led his grandfather to believe that much. Chanyeol recalled his grandfather saying his great-grandmother had told him his father was from the parallel world but now that he thought about it, it just sounded like one of those stories your mother told you for you to go to sleep. He was clueless as to why his great-grandmother said that to his grandpa, or whether it was true or not but even so, he had seen the entrance to the parallel world. If only he had entered, then his grandfather would have died happily and peacefully.

He sighed and sunk deeper into the bean bag. Closing the journal, he stared up at the sky; the sun was still at its peak. Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered shut, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“A world parallel to ours, a world parallel to ours… what is it like?” His voice hushed until he drifted into sleep. He dreamt of the Black Pearl and saw a blonde male, holding on to the railing like his life depended on it, and another who held his waist as if he was scared of letting the man go. He dreamt of a world, quite similar to theirs, and saw the complete opposite of himself and another whose face was barely visible. He dreamt of two worlds colliding, causing chaos and destruction and when the two worlds collided, Chanyeol woke up with a loud gasp. Too shaken to move, he stays in the bean bag for a few more minutes to regain his composure.

The notebook fell from his hands and was now on the carpeted floor. He picked it up, groaning when his whole body ached. It probably wasn’t a good idea to sleep on a bean bag for a whole five hours. He stretched and heard his joints popped with a satisfying crackle. He stood up, slowly because he was still dazed from the sleep and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He placed the notebook on top of his laptop and called Kyungsoo. The latter answered on the third ring.

“What’s up?” Kyungsoo’s warm voice was heard through the receiver.

“Have you bought your things, yet?”

There was a pause and Kyungsoo could be heard struggling with something. “Sorry ‘bout that, I was packing. And to answer your question, I have. I think you should start getting your lazy ass out of the house and buy those shorts and swimsuit you need. And don’t buy any lotion or sunblock anymore, I got you.”

Chanyeol laughed. Kyungsoo had always been the bossy one when it came to the both of them. With the amount of time they’ve been friends, the former considered him more like a brother than a best friend.

“Okay, I will. Besides, I just woke up, don’t bully me,” he chuckled when he heard Kyungsoo scoff. Pissing off Kyungsoo was one of his favorite things to do, although when he did and Kyungsoo was physically present, he would have gotten a slap on the back of his head already. Painful but hilarious,

“I’m not bullying your ass, I’m just telling you to get up now because the store I went to earlier was almost out of stock for your size.”

Oh. “Shit, I’ve got to go.” He hastily said, panicking when he heard what Kyungsoo just said. There was a faint laughter in the background but Chanyeol paid it no heed as he was too busy fixing himself. He hung up on his best friend and hurriedly rushed out of the apartment. The flight of stairs was never really the challenge for Chanyeol, he had long legs so he could take two steps at a time but if he hurried too much, he was more than likely to fall face first.

The landlady was there yet again, talking obnoxiously with one of the grandmothers from the building. Bowing to the ladies, he walked with hurried and big steps again.

“You’re gonna ruin your face, Mr. Park! Stop running across my hall!” she shouted after him.

The male resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He thought about bringing his bike but it would be such a hassle if he would carry it while he was checking out the clothes. It was a benefit he had long legs, walking seemed like running. His footsteps against the concrete were loud. While walking to the shop, Chanyeol thought about what he will do, and what will happen tomorrow. He thought about the parallel world, if he can find it—or more like if it shows up. He had been at the Black Pearl since he started working for SM and that was about three years ago. He had been searching for the other world for about three years but the time he spent was nothing compared to his grandfather. The latter spent his whole life looking for this said parallel world.

He looked up at the sky, it was getting darker, unlike earlier. The sun was starting to set and by the time Chanyeol reached the store, it was already dark out and the sun had set. Upon entering the store, he immediately noticed the big red sign with a white text that said “ _Big Summer Sale! All items are 80% off!”_

Numerous people were lined up at the cashiers and the store was beyond crowded. He wondered if he could still find clothes suitable for him. He looked inside his wallet and realized he had a tight budget and couldn’t go all out but because of the sale, ten items would probably cost the same as two items on the original price. Maybe he could at least buy something for himself, even just that once, but realizing there were more important things to spend his money on more important and relevant things.

More summers were going to come and maybe then, he can buy all the things he had always had his eyes on. His dream popped into his mind, the thought of the world ending made him shiver. But upon finding the swimsuit he had been looking for, dreams of incursions were long forgotten.

Finding the swimsuit wasn’t hard but finding the size, now that was the nightmare. He hated his height and build, his size was always the first one to run out because only God knows how many people had the same height and build as him. There were numerous guys in front of him who were fighting for unlimited shorts that seemed like the last one. He grimaced; he did not want to go that far for  _clothes_. Around a neglected spot, he found the same short with his size hidden in the rack. Smiling to himself, he took it and went out to find the next item on his non-existent list; shorts. The pair of shorts he’d been wearing ripped beyond repair. He wasn’t surprised though, he wore those denim shorts for almost every day when he went out when he was going to visit Hanbin.  _Every day_ ,

When the rip happened, he was lucky enough to be at home and not from the public’s eyes. Another fortunate event was that he had a pair of black chino shorts so he didn’t have to buy two pairs. Chanyeol was honestly having a celebration in his mind. He debated on chino or denim but he went for the latter since he already had chino, to mix up his non-existent fashion style. The tall male stood out from the crowd and he could easily spot where the items were.

He stepped out of the shop after the long line at the cashier, feeling satisfied and proud of his self for surviving. On the way home, the streets weren’t crowded so Chanyeol took his time. There was no rush and no one waiting for him at home, so he thought maybe it was okay to slow down for himself that time.

The stars couldn’t be seen as Seoul had always been such an illuminated city. The lights from the buildings were always so bright, making the stars invisible to the eyes of many. Chanyeol was too caught up in the sky; he didn’t realize someone was coming his way. He bumped into the shoulder quite roughly.

“I’m so—” before he even bowed and apologized, the man was already on his heels and was walking away from Chanyeol. The blonde male was probably in a daze just as Chanyeol was. He shrugged and walked home.

Once he reached home, he prepared his suitcase so that there wouldn’t be any rush tomorrow morning. The toothbrush, towel and the clothes were all neatly packed in his case. He brought the journal and his laptop and put on the other side and tucked it under the net. His suitcase had stickers all over them, just animations of food and his favorite bands, a puppy and some aquatic animals. It made him feel like he actually owned it and that it was his. For some reason, that brought joy to the male. He placed it beside the bed, and before he went to bed, he made sure he had everything.

 _Pajamas_   _? Check. T-shirts? Check. Shorts? Check. Jacket? Check. Tuxedo? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Towel? Check. Shoes? Check. Flip-flops? Check. Laptop? Check. Journal? Check._

After checking everything and having his dinner, he washed up to get ready for bed. He felt his phone vibrate, signaling someone had sent him a text. It was his sister.

 _We should use my car, you drive~ (_   _✿_ _╹◡╹_   _) Make me some breakfast, Yeol~ I’ll be there at 7! Tell Kyungsoo!_

With all the emojis his sister used, you could tell she was in a good mood. But when her texts lacked the flowers and hearts and everything else, Chanyeol immediately knew she was either in a bad mood or tired. Like say, last night, when he had texted her about the cruise; she sounded so cold and formal. Those were signs that Chanyeol had learned to read.

_Why am I the one driving?_

But nevertheless, he obliged and sent Kyungsoo a text. His He set the alarm for half-past five o’clock tomorrow morning and went to sleep, his dreams consisting of a red blood sky and a world, yet again, colliding with theirs.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol woke up even before his alarm went off, partly because of his dream—more like, a nightmare. But after remembering what date it was, he completely forgot about the nightmare and moved on. He was excited, too excited if you asked the others. He had wanted to cruise again ever since he stepped off it some time ago. He didn’t mind that it was too early; he didn’t mind that they were going to leave in three hours. He didn’t care. The only thing he bothered about was the cruise, the sea, and the hidden world. There was nothing his mind paid attention to but that. The taller stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Upon opening his refrigerator, he was greeted by its contents—or lack, thereof.

He sighed. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he put on something to cover himself up with and went out the apartment. At times like these, the building was quiet. Often times because of the thin walls, you could hear the loud snoring of some of the neighbors. Most of the time, you’d see the lobby empty, bare, and dark, the only thing illuminating was the moon peeking through the window and the flickering of the fluorescent light. He thought about why the landlady was taking so long to replace that, it gave Chanyeol shivers when he woke up this early.

He went out and a cold breeze greeted him. It was still early, the sun hadn’t set yet but Chanyeol knew for sure that there were stalls at the market opened already. He knew because it wasn’t the first time he’d went out this early to get some food.

Deciding he’ll make them egg omelets, he walked to the market. For Chanyeol, walking at this time of the day made him feel calm as if nothing was wrong with his life as if everything was perfect. It brought a sense of peace to him, especially with the birds’ chirping or the stray dogs and cats walking around the street. He made a mental note to buy something for the strays. Chanyeol loved animals; the only thing that stopped him from getting one was his allergy. It wasn’t all that deadly but the doctors didn’t recommend it, so maybe it was for the best. The street lights were still open, joining the moon in lighting the streets.

Chanyeol reached the market soon enough and he was right, there were stalls opened already and there were already people buying from them. The needed ingredients weren’t that heavy and by the time he was done, his wallet was still breathing and well.

“Oh, will you look at that!” One of the ahjummas exclaimed. “A handsome guy is up this early to buy breakfast? How lucky must your wife be?” She said, laughing.

Chanyeol reddened. “Oh, no, I don’t have a wife. These are for guests.” Laughing awkwardly, he scratched his nape. The ahjumma still chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. “Still so handsome,” she shrugged and gave the plastic bag, its contents being the ingredients, to Chanyeol. The latter bowed as a thank you and went back home. It was often he got mistaken as a husband. He didn’t know why, though. He was barely husband material, he lacked the money, the looks, and the personality, but then again, the ahjummas didn’t know that. He passed by a pancake stall and bought at least two for the strays he saw earlier.

The sun was about to rise when he stepped out the market. He saw the strays he passed by earlier and gave them the pancakes, before leaving, the stray dog nuzzled into his hand and Chanyeol smiled. He ruffled the dog’s fur and went back home. When he did though, it was dawn and the beginning of a new day.

Time passed by quickly after that, Chanyeol showered. He checked his things, just to see if he missed anything else. He charged his phone before they left and that was when he realized he forgot the chargers, both for his phone and laptop. He put the laptop’s charger in the suitcase already so he wouldn’t forget it anymore. He cooked breakfast when the clock struck six-thirty, and just as promised, Yoora arrived at seven o’clock and Kyungsoo arrived barely ten minutes later. The three of sat around Chanyeol’s round table and ate. Yoora, as always, was the one who engaged the conversation first.

“Hanbin was happy. The nurse she grew close to recently—I think his name was  _Beong_? Or was it, Beom? God help me, I don’t remember but anyway, he agreed to watch over her while we’re away. Can you believe it? He was a sweetheart! He’s got the looks, the personality, everything. He’s basically perfect. I should try setting you up with him, Chanyeol! Maybe you two will end up together and you can get over this obsession with the Black Pearl. If that ship was a man, I swear you would have married it already, Yeol. I’ll try setting you up with him, maybe invite you and him for dinner at the same time without telling both of you.” She winked at him and shrugged but the enthusiasm in her voice was noticeable. Chanyeol smiled but upon realizing what the latter said, he scowled at her.

“I am perfectly happy being single and all, thank you very much.” He retorted, causing the other two to snort.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo chortled, downing the water because he almost choked on his food. Yoora was laughing at his reaction. He rolled his eyes at the both of them.

“Don’t pick on my love life!” He groaned when Kyungsoo laughed again, obviously teasing him. “I think you mean lack of it, Yeol.” Yoora supplied, making Chanyeol roll his eyes again.

“Oh, don’t worry, Yeol. You’ll find him soon. Maybe he’s just under your nose like Jongin was with mine.” He shrugged casually.

They continued eating and Chanyeol quickly washed the dished. They left the apartment at exactly 7:50 in the morning. The moment they stepped out the house, his neighbor’s door was closing. The latter, Chanyeol noticed, was never home. Most of the time, he was outside, probably at work, or he was just inside the house. He was glad that he got some peace and quiet. They stepped out of the building and went to a white car parked in front. Chanyeol took the wheel and Yoora took shotgun while Kyungsoo stayed at the back with the other suitcases. The ride was at least an hour long, and luckily, it wasn’t traffic. It was a Saturday and that meant it was the workers’ rest day. Chanyeol couldn’t help but think about the said entrance on the cruise, the parallel world and everything else, along the way. The snores of Yoora and Kyungsoo keeping him close to reality.

They arrived just in time, with ten minutes to spare, at the port. Waking up people who were sleep-deprived was the hardest thing to do. It was easy for Kyungsoo since the latter was a light-sleeper but Yoora was a different challenge. The woman barely got three hours of sleep every night, with four jobs and a sick daughter; you barely have enough time for sleep. Times like those were her only chance of catching up on sleep and Chanyeol didn’t want to take that away from her.  But he had to because if no one did, the cruise was going to leave them in ten minutes whether they liked it or not.

Yoora woke up and they were out of the car, with their suitcases in tow. The Black Pearl was beautiful.  The typical white color, the fifteen decks, and of course, its luxuriousness was unmistakable. The Sea Marines logo was on the side of the ship, whilst the ship’s name itself was one the hull. They took their ID and showed it to the guard who was monitoring and checking the passengers. The three of them safely got into the ship and Chanyeol let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

It got to him, the sea, the ship and everything else. He loved it. After ten minutes of standing around at the very front, at the bow of the ship, she sailed into the vast sea. They looked for their rooms and found them on the fourteenth deck, in front of the piano room. Their rooms were just beside each other. While he and Kyungsoo roomed together, Yoora got Joohyun, a female waitress at the ship. They settled in. Chanyeol saw his uniform and hat on the bed whilst Kyungsoo’s was on the other. Chanyeol hung his tuxedo before it crinkled any further while Kyungsoo arranged their clothes inside the closet and put their extra shoes at the very bottom. After Kyungsoo was done, he immediately went to wash up and change into his uniform. Chanyeol did the same. There was only one bathroom, so he had to wait for Kyungsoo to finish but nevertheless, both of them still managed and they were out of their rooms and to their work. They parted ways because Chanyeol’s way was to the kitchen and Kyungsoo’s was to the main dining room. Greeting the chefs, he bowed.

“Good morning! Thank you for having me!”

The executive chef patted his back and told him they were lucky to have him. Chanyeol was lucky that their EC wasn’t an asshole. He went to his station and there, he let loose. The heat enveloped him, making his sweat trickle down his nape and forehead. Unfortunately, he wore a hair net which made the heat worse but he was used to it. After years of working in the kitchen, you get used to it. They were cooking for both the buffet and the main dining room, causing quite a bit of a commotion. The number of cooks inside the kitchen was surely a match for the people inside the Black Pearl. Chanyeol was in his element, like a fish in water and an eagle in the air. He was most focused when inside the kitchen, especially the Black Pearl’s.

From his peripheral vision, he saw the executive chef barking at one of the cooks because of a mistake, probably then he saw someone spilling the contents of a pot on the floor. The pot fell on the floor with a loud  _bang_ , shocking most of the cooks. He continued doing what he was doing, not minding the others.

“Hey, man.” The cook stationed beside him, Heechul, called him. He answered with a loud, questioning him and the latter took it as a sign to keep going.

“What up, man? I haven’t heard from you since our last cruise.”

“I’ve been busy. Just the usual,” he answered and raised a questioning eyebrow at the cook. “What about you?”

“I was planning on opening up a new restaurant, that’s why I haven’t contacted you. Too busy with the papers and all that,” he shrugged. The EC called Heechul to come over to where he was scolding a cook, leaving Chanyeol alone. He was having a good time, cooking and just being alone, really. But he heard it, over the sizzling of the meat, over the sound of the fire, it wasn’t loud but he could hear them

_“He only got in because he kissed ass, got points for being a celebrity.”_

_“If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t even get the job. SM just wants some popularity.”_

_“If SM wanted some popularity, they should have put him on the bow of the ship. That would have gained attention, for sure. Besides, he isn’t even that good of a cook.”_

He froze. This was normal, this was okay. It was okay.  _You’re used to this, Chanyeol, don’t break down now._ He repeated it like a mantra, desperately trying to ignore them. The cooks must have noticed he heard them because they stopped and went back to their job. Chanyeol couldn’t think, he could care less about the meat he was cooking, or the EC growling orders again. The pounding of his heart made his breathing shallow, inhaling more than exhaling. If Heechul hadn’t put a hand on his shoulder, he would have broken down in the middle of the kitchen amidst the orders.

“Hey, you okay?”

He took a deep breath, to calm down both his heart and his mind. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just need to go to the bathroom. Can you cover me, hyung? Just for a while. I’ll be back soon.”

Heechul nodded, albeit hesitantly. “You sure you’re okay, Yeol? Do you need me to call the medics?”

“I’m fine, I swear.”

Heechul finally lets him go, concern flooding his face. He splashed some cold water on his face. But the memories, of everything, made him want to puke. His throat was tight. The memory of his parents’ faces, especially his father, when he told them he wanted to be a chef made him splash some more water on his face. He wanted to stay in there until his shift ended but that was impossible. He took a deep breath and took a long look on his face before he went out the door. Heechul saw him and immediately asked if he was okay.

“It was just a call of nature, nothing to worry about.”

The look on the chef’s face was obviously nothing but doubt, knowing Chanyeol’s diarrhea wasn’t the real reason. He nodded, slowly at first and let Chanyeol do his job. He didn’t ask any questions anymore but they both knew he wanted to say something. Chanyeol just didn’t know what.

The day went on as expected, hectic and lively. Chanyeol was cooking his last dish before he knew it and it was already early in the evening and his shift was over. He walked out of the kitchen and saw Yoora waiting tables and assisting people. He smiled to himself when he saw the flustered look on his sister’s face when a customer’s daughter kissed her cheek. It was probably because Yoora had the motherly vibe around her. Chanyeol went straight to his room after saying goodbye to the chefs. He took off his uniform and changed into his sleeping attire and put on a jacket over it. He folded his uniform to give to wash and he arrived at the laundry room, giving the laundry man his uniform and smile. He was a new face; he wondered what had happened to the old laundryman. When it came to laundry, workers were free of charge.

“You work here?” The laundry man asked him before he can leave.

Chanyeol nodded, answering with a quiet, “yes.”

“Hard shit… working here and all, it doesn’t help that SM is the most famous cruise liner out there.”

Chanyeol couldn’t agree more. His stomach sunk, he suddenly remembered the words of the cooks earlier. If he didn’t have his background, he probably wouldn’t be anywhere near the cruise ship kitchen, or the Black Pearl in general. The laundry man told him he can pick up his uniform tomorrow morning. He left the laundry room with his head bowed, bidding the laundry man thanks and goodbye. It wasn’t goodbye though because they knew they were going to see each other again, especially that Chanyeol was a worker.

He was already so tired, all he wanted was to rest and do nothing but sleep. Before entering his room, he heard soft melodic playing coming from the piano room. He wanted to go in and take a look because the playing was unmistakably beautiful. However, every muscle in his bone ached. All he wanted was to rest. Even against his wishes, he ignored the peaceful piano playing and went inside the room. Kyungsoo was already sleeping on the right side, tucked in his blanket comfortably. He took off his jacket and hung it in the closet. Brushing his teeth, he listened to the peaceful piano playing. Before sleeping though, he took his grandfather’s journal and wrote on it. Since his grandfather didn’t finish filling up the journal, many pages were left.

 _June_   _2018_

_1 st day back at Black Pearl, no sign of the parallel world today, things didn’t go any differently. Cooks were throwing knives at me again, almost had a breakdown, and prevented it soon, though. Heard someone playing the piano, too tired to check and listen to who it was._

Chanyeol put down the pen and flipped the pages to where his grandfather had written. Scanning the pages and the dates, he reached one that caught his attention.

 _May_   _2003_

_The ship docked. The door was gone. I have come to understand that if the Black Pearl docks, the door will change and move to a different place inside the Black Pearl. It’s hard to look for it but we will find it again. Maybe we’ll have to keep a close look at the piano room._

The peaceful piano playing coming from the piano room suddenly changed from soft to vigorous. Whoever the pianist was, Chanyeol felt his emotions. The playing was pouring with it. The slamming of the keyboard keys made him sigh in satisfaction. It was a wonder how Kyungsoo hadn’t woken up yet from the loud playing. The pianist suddenly stopped and the person slammed his fingers on the keys. It wasn’t a note or anything; it was probably a way to release frustration. Chanyeol was shocked. How did the peaceful playing turn into that? Nevertheless, it was all too beautiful and he was on his bed before he knew it, tucking the journal underneath his pillow. It was uncomfortable but he liked to keep it close and within reach. It’s been a habit of his whenever they were on the cruise ship.

He had no idea why. He just picked it up along the way.

He fell asleep with the memory of the piano room, a door that led to a different world. A door he had once seen but was too afraid to even touch. When the intercom announced that they have docked, the door was gone before his eyes. Chanyeol wanted to find the door again. He found it once; maybe he can find it again. It wasn’t such an impossible feat, but not exactly possible either. The last thing he heard was Kyungsoo’s soft snores before he drifted fully into sleep. It was a dreamless night.

 

 

Chanyeol was late. He knew immediately the moment he woke up that he was screwed. Apparently, his alarm didn’t go off this morning causing him to oversleep. He rushed awake, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He figured showering wasn’t part of the choice if he wanted to make it to the kitchen on time. The EC wouldn’t scold him but the sous chef wasn’t that much of an angel. Luckily, Kyungsoo had already picked up his uniform from the laundry, making him sigh in relief. It seemed like his best friend had also left a note.

_Didn’t wake you up but picked up your clothes for u bye hope you get there late_

Sometimes he wanted to strangle Kyungsoo. Of course, he wouldn’t bother waking Chanyeol up. At least he got the uniform, saving Chanyeol less trouble. Chanyeol reminded himself to thank Kyungsoo later when he sees him. He hastily put on his uniform, his shoes and he was running across the decks, taking the lift and muttering an apology to anyone he bumped into. He had five minutes to get to the kitchen and it wasn’t that far but the lift was taking so long. He inwardly groaned, cursing slow lifts. The moment the door opened, he was out and running. He didn’t want to face anything that had to do with being late, Chanyeol hated being late. He reached the kitchen with less than two minutes to spare. He bowed to the chefs and apologizing for being late. They didn’t care, only muttering something under their breaths and going back to preparing the needed things.

He went to his station and Heechul immediately brightened up.

“Here I thought you were going to skip. Why were you late, Yeol?”

Chanyeol still hadn’t regained his composure, still panting when he answered Heechul. “My alarm didn’t go off.”

He laughed, affectionately patting Chanyeol’s shoulder. “That happens.” He nodded and smiled at the older man.

They both got ready and within minutes were already starting. There were cooks whispering about them again, but Chanyeol focused his mind on everything that wasn’t them. He thought about how loud the fire crackling was and how the meat sizzled on the pan. He didn’t care about them, he chose not. He won’t have another almost-mental breakdown because of some shits he didn’t even know the names of. Heechul looked at him and he must have noticed the tense shoulders of Chanyeol. He looked behind him and saw the cooks whispering about him. There, Heechul immediately knew.

“Why are you both slacking off? Why can’t you be more like Chanyeol here?” Heechul sighed loudly, exaggerating his tone to mock the cooks. Chanyeol couldn’t see what happened next, he didn’t turn around to look and only focused on slicing the onions but after that, Heechul was facing his station again and smiling at Chanyeol. The latter relaxed after that. People like those made him want to never go back to the kitchen again, just like what his parents had said. But he wanted to go back, even with all the words that made him want to break down, he wanted to cook. So he did, he put his everything into what he cooked.

After the incident earlier, the cooks never went near Chanyeol again. It must have had something to do with Heechul or maybe they were just too busy, but either of the two, he was very thankful he didn’t have to hear their whispers again. Internally, he sighed in relief. The day progressed steadily, orders coming in and the buffet needing a refill. It was fairly okay for Chanyeol, despite the busyness. Soon enough, they were having their lunch break (although it wasn’t really  _lunch_  since they had it around three o’clock in the afternoon) and Chanyeol stepped out to get some fresh air. He went to find Kyungsoo and Yoora, in hopes of them eating together. After searching the main dining room, he was able to find Kyungsoo but his sister was nowhere to be seen.

The duo ate at the buffet, obviously starving from all the work they’ve been doing. They sat in the farthest corner, hiding from… well, from people. No one would notice them there. One thing both he and Kyungsoo had in common was that they hated the public’s eye. They tend to hide from it, often times in their bedroom or somewhere in their comfort zone. Anywhere but away from prying eyes,

“Oh, by the way, thanks for bringing my uniform. Saved me the trouble,”

There was silence and he wasn’t expecting Kyungsoo to answer back. He was usually like that but the silence was different as if he wanted to snap at Chanyeol. Stiffening, he asked. “Is there a problem, Kyungsoo?”

The said male dropped—more like, slammed—his spoon on the table and looked at Chanyeol with an angry look on his face. The younger man didn’t know what he did wrong. He didn’t even know what he did. He tried racking his mind for something that can make Kyungsoo angry but there was nothing. Aside from that one time when he dropped Kyungsoo’s toothbrush on the toilet… but that was almost a week ago and he had told his friend about it already.

“If this is about your toothbrush—” He was cut off before he can finish the sentence. His stomach dropping when he heard what Kyungsoo said.

“Is someone picking on you again, Chanyeol?”

He opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it again. He knew he couldn’t lie to the latter, it was no use. It was obvious he knew already.

“Yes but it’s nothing, I promise I can handle it. Two days already passed by and they haven’t affected me at all.”

Kyungsoo’s look was scrutinizing, and then there was a look of disbelief. “I don’t believe you.”

_Of course, he doesn’t._

“Okay, they did get to me but I can handle it. No mental breakdowns and panic attacks will happen. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that, Chanyeol. You know you can’t.”

And Kyungsoo was right. As always, Kyungsoo was right. He couldn’t promise things he had no control of. He nodded, apologizing as soon as Kyungsoo had finished talking.

“I’ll handle them, Soo. Heechul-hyung helps me out, too. I’m going to be fine.”

There was a long silence and he wondered if Kyungsoo still didn’t believe him but the latter took his spoon and started eating again. Chanyeol just took this as a sign that he believed him, that he trusted Chanyeol could take matters into his own hands. He grinned at his friend and started eating again, too. The silence wasn’t broken, only the clinking of utensils against plates was heard throughout the dining room. The other people were chattering but they were barely inaudible, keeping their conversations private and within trusted ears only. Chanyeol observed; that’s what he did most of the time. The waitress and waiters were walking around the dining room, carrying orders from table to tables. There were many customers returning their food, obviously not pleased with what they were eating.

The looks on the waiters’ faces were apologetic, bowing as an apology and taking the plate. Kyungsoo must have noticed this, as well because he commented on it. “What happened in the kitchen? Why are they returning the soups?” He looked at Chanyeol, hoping for an answer but all he got was a confused shrug.

“I don’t know,”

Their lunch break ended and Chanyeol walked back, bidding Kyungsoo a goodbye as they went to their respective stations. Before he can reach the kitchen though, he stumbled upon a flustered Yoora, bowing numerous times to the customer. But said customer looked annoyed, angry even. Chanyeol’s eyes drifted from his sister to the bowl on the customer’s table. It was the soup. That goddamned soup,

His sister was about to get the bowl but the customer slammed an angry hand on the table. This caused Yoora to spill some soup all over her uniform. He hated snobs, especially the asshole ones. He approached the table, a smile on his face.

“Is there something I can help you with, sir?”

The customer took in his uniform and his appearance and sighed obnoxiously. “Finally,” he said, throwing his arms up in the air. “Your soup tastes horrible. It tastes like water, hell, it doesn’t even taste anything. I mean, have you tasted this? This is shit. Shit tastes better than this. Goddamn it, fix this.”

He bowed apologetically at the man. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll take this back to the kitchen and tell them your remarks. I’m really sorry for this mistake. Would you like a new bowl of this soup?”

“Um, _yes_ , as long as it doesn’t taste like this shit anymore.”

 Bowing again, he approached Yoora to ask if she was okay but the latter was already waving a dismissive hand and whispering a thank you to him. She bowed to the customer and walked away, probably to wash herself up. Now, all Chanyeol had to deal with were the soup and the chef-in-charge. He entered the kitchen and set the soup down on the counter. The chefs looked at him in surprise and when the sous chef saw the soup, he stepped forward.

“What happened?”

Chanyeol bit his lip. The sous chef was egotistical, just like the executive chef from the restaurant he used to work at. This was risky, really risky. He debated if he should just keep quiet and not bring the customer a new bowl. Then he shrugged, there really wasn’t anything to lose.

_Besides your job, yeah, there’s really nothing to lose. Great thinking, you idiot,_

“The customer wanted a new one.”

The sous chef took a spoon and tasted his cooking. The realization painted his face, quickly masked by disbelief and anger. Chanyeol, deep down, knew what was going to come. He was either going to be demoted or fired, all together. The chef glared at Chanyeol, his face red with anger. Did Chanyeol fuck up again? He didn’t know, he had no idea why the chef was even angry at  _him_ in the first place.

“What did the customer say?”

Chanyeol stayed silent. He knew the chef wasn’t going to like the answer, so he shook his head, hoping the chef got what he wanted to say. The latter made a frustrated sound and said, very loudly might he add. “Stop trying to bullshit me, boy. I know he said some things and I want to hear them.”

Inwardly sighing, he was faced with another dilemma. Will he tell the chef or not will he tell the chef or not will he tell the chef or not will he tell the chef—

“Tell me  _now_.”

He bit his lip. “He said it tasted like water.”

“What else?”

“And that it was bland.”

There was a pregnant silence and Chanyeol looked for a face that could rescue him from the wrath of the chef. He caught Heechul’s gaze and silently pleaded for him to rescue him. The latter, though, looked apologetic. He and Chanyeol both know it was impossible to escape the sous chef. The EC was nowhere to be found, probably taking his break still. The chef sighed and put down the spoon, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Here’s what you’re going to do; go outside and tell the customer a new soup is on the way and leave. Don’t come back until your next shift.”

His next shift was tomorrow in the afternoon, but he saw no reason for this to happen. He debated on fighting back but catching Heechul’s gaze again, he was shaking his head and mouthing  _no_  to Chanyeol. The executive chef came in seconds later and was greeted with cooks huddled around while Chanyeol and the sous chef were the centers of attraction.

“What happened? I came back from lunch and someone is fighting already.”

The EC caught his gaze, questioning him. Chanyeol bowed his head, not meeting the chef’s eyes so the latter turned to the sous chef. “It’s nothing. Chanyeol was sick and he wanted to rest, so I told him to leave for now and come back tomorrow.”

It was the half-truth, he did tell Chanyeol to leave but he missed the part where they argued over soup. The EC stared at Chanyeol, analyzing his face then his gaze snapped to the bowl the sous chef tried to hide. Quickly, realization dawned on him and he spoke. “He doesn’t look sick to me. Are you sure this has nothing to do with the soup that the customers keep sending back?”

The sous chef was at a loss for words. The chef sighs, he told everyone to go back to work. Then he heard them, whispers again, like black shadows all around him.

_“He’s so fucking unfair.”_

_“Park is obviously the crowd’s favorite here. He should just step out of the kitchen and let us cook in peace.”_

_“That guy is bold, isn’t he?”_

They were hush whispers but he heard them within seconds. Chanyeol was white.

Chanyeol excused himself and the chef nodded in understanding, patting his back sympathetically. He arrived at the bathroom and he locked himself inside a stall. His chest hurt, his throat was tight and he couldn’t breathe. It was as if there was no oxygen in the room, his vision started clouding and he closed his eyes to try and calm down himself. It took him a while to calm down and half an hour later, he was out of the stall and washing his face.

He didn’t come back to the kitchen; he figured the chef will understand. No one wanted him there, anyway. He met Yoora at the dining room, luckily, her shift was ending. One look at his face and his sister immediately knew he had a breakdown. She tried talking to him about it but it was no use. All Chanyeol wanted to do was go to his room and sleep. But he guessed the Black Pearl wasn’t in favor.

The lights suddenly turned off and the ship jerked and then they stopped.

“Good evening, Marines! There has been a malfunction and we will dock at the nearest harbor and set off after the problem has been fixed. Thank you.”

He sighed, deeply and told Yoora he’ll be in their room. It wasn’t that late but he already had no energy to do something. It was dark out, as the malfunction turned all the lights off. Arriving at his room, he changed into his track pants and his brown shirt and settled in bed. Getting the journal from under his people, he reread his grandfather’s entries. It was dark but it was visible from the candle Chanyeol lit.

_June 2001_

_Chanyeol learned how to cook. I have received a letter, telling me I am allowed to retire already. I do not want to leave the Black Pearl. When I told Chanyeol about this, he didn’t stop crying. I told him I wasn’t going to retire yet._

_May 2004_

_Chanyeol joined a cooking show. He cooked for me. My son doesn’t want Chanyeol to follow his dreams. Chanyeol cried. I didn’t look for the door, cuddled my grandson instead. This was my last chance; I am not going to come back to the Black Pearl. I am retiring._

He felt his heart soften; his grandfather had always been fond of him. It made him smile even with everything that has happened. His grandfather retired and they weren’t able to find the door, he promised his grandpa that he will find the door when he can work at the Black Pearl. Needless to say, after years of waiting, he got hired. He held the journal closer. His eyes started fluttering shut and not soon after, he fell asleep.

He didn’t know how long time had passed but he was woken up by the sound of the same piece being played as it had been last night. This time, Chanyeol wanted to check it out. As if he was drawn to it, he approached the piano room only to be greeted with… nothing. There wasn’t a person inside but the piano playing could still be heard. He wanted to run but his feet were glued to the spot. His hand tightened around the journal.  _Was he carrying this since he stepped out?_ Then he saw it, a door that hadn’t been there before but he saw it once… as a child when he was too scared to do anything. Déjà vu hit him hard and he approached the door, the sound of the piano growing louder.

He remembered staring at the same door, eyes wide as someone was fighting behind it. His father had to drag him away because they were docking and going home. He remembered the screaming disappearing with the door. He remembered feeling so scared and clueless, but now, now he knew what this meant. With slow movements, he turned the doorknob and at that moment, the intercom announced—

_“We will dock in less than a few minutes. You can tour the harbor for a few short whiles or you can stay to choose at the Black Pearl while we find out what the problem is. Thank you for your cooperation!”_

And Chanyeol went inside.

 

 

 

It was the exactly how the piano room looked like. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room; next to it were sofas and the end table, a neat-looking carpet on the floor and just the view of the ocean in front of the sofas. The piano room was in the balcony suite, near the interior rooms. It was just like any normal piano room with the view of the ocean. What made it special was the man playing the piano. He had raven hair falling and covering his closed eyes, his petite frame was swaying along to the peaceful piano while his slender fingers danced along the keys.

He was absolutely beautiful. He didn’t notice the door beside him disappearing; he didn’t know he was casually moving towards the male, he was just so mesmerized. The only thing he could focus on was the petite man playing the piano. The waves of the ocean danced along to his music.

The song was slowly coming to an end, and just before it ended, the soft features of the male looked troubled. His eyebrows met across his forehead and his lips were pursed. The peaceful piano playing was stopped with a loud bang and a frustrated sound from the pianist. Slowly opening his eyes, Chanyeol was met with brown eyes widening once he realized he had company. The surprise was quickly masked by something Chanyeol didn’t know, the eyes turned cold and it almost seemed like he was glaring at Chanyeol—he probably was.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know—your playing was just so beautiful, I couldn’t help but sneak a peek.” It was probably creepy to watch someone without their consent, and it was probably this man’s private time and Chanyeol had to barge in there without a knock. He barely said the sentence clearly, that made it even creepier.  _You weren’t doing anything wrong, Chanyeol. You were just watching him. Stop stuttering._

The petite male stood up, slowly, and Chanyeol realized he wasn’t that tall, or at least, not as tall as he was. Chanyeol was around a head taller than him. The latter didn’t respond, he just stared at Chanyeol, an icy stare that brought shivers to the taller male. He noticed the stiff posture of the pianist, much unlike his posture when he was playing the piano. Knowing Chanyeol ruined his time made his stomach drop.

“I’m really sorry—I’ll just, um, go.”

Then the smaller male opened his mouth to talk. “Who are you?” He drawled his honey-like voice, not too deep and not too high-pitched, just the right amount. His eyes were watchful as if he was afraid Chanyeol might do something harmful. And his eyes snapped to the journal he was holding. Chanyeol momentarily forgot he held it. Before Chanyeol answered, a knock interrupted the silence and cut off Chanyeol. A man walked in, he wore a black jacket with matching pants, a grey vest and a white shirt underneath it and the traditional neck-tie and white gloves. It seemed well-tailored and from the looks of the uniform, Chanyeol immediately knew he was a butler. He bowed at his young master. Before Chanyeol stepped into the luxuriousness that was the Black Pearl, he thought butlers always wore those one-eyed glasses and had mustaches, but he thought wrong.

The butler’s brows shot up when he saw the company his young master had. “Oh, hello.” He asked his young master. “Who might this be?”

The second time, Chanyeol tried to introduce himself but he ended up getting cut off again. He sighed deeply, internally. What was with people and cutting him off? The raven-haired spoke again, directing it to his butler.

“He’s no one, Yixing. And in fact, he was just leaving.”

The butler—Yixing nodded. He bowed at Chanyeol. Before he stepped out though, he caught the man’s calculating stare. He twisted the doorknob and stepped out of the piano room, completely forgetting he had arrived at the world hidden in the seas. He sighed and scratched his nape, confused why the man stared at him like that. Shrugging, he realized that it really was nothing to think about much. He walked back to his room, keeping the journal close to him. He knocked on the door to his and Kyungsoo’s room.

He expected an annoyed Kyungsoo woken up from his slumber because of Chanyeol’s knocking, or a freshly showered Kyungsoo opening the door. What he didn’t expect was a woman, much older than he was, opening the door. She looked confused as to why someone like Chanyeol was knocking on their door at night.

He blushed deep red and bowed, apologizing for the mistake. “I’m sorry! I knocked on the wrong room!”

The woman waved him off, laughing and telling him that  _it happens_. His brows furrowed and the self-doubt was strong.

_He was on the fourteenth deck… right?_

Maybe he did get the wrong room but there was something different. He had a feeling he should have put two and two together. He shrugged the feeling off, wanting to believe that maybe he did get the wrong room. He thought Kyungsoo or Yoora was still in the main dining room, so he decided to go there. He left them a text but the cellular said they couldn’t be reached. Chanyeol wanted to sigh in frustration. Why was the world so against him lately? He groaned internally, mindful of the people around him. If he groaned out loud in public, something would seem terribly wrong. His pace was fast but also cautious of bumping into other people.

Soon, he reached the dining room and luckily, the hostess was at her spot and not busy. Chanyeol approached her. Her face was a new one, Chanyeol didn’t know they changed hostess at this time of the day. Shrugging off that thought again

“Um, hi, is Kyungsoo still working here? Or maybe, Yoora. Are they still here?”

The hostess looked at him like he grew three heads. She slowly shook her head, unsure of how to answer his question. “I’m afraid we don’t have anyone of that name working in this area, sir.”

There it was again, the sinking feeling in his stomach. The persistent feeling of something wrong hit me hard again. He didn’t know what was happening. Was it April Fools? Last time he checked, which was not even an hour ago, in  _June_. The world was playing with him.

“Are you sure? Do Kyungsoo and Park Yoora, they work here.”

The hostess sighed and apologized again. “I’m sorry, sir, but there really is no one here of that name.”

There were people lining up now, so Chanyeol had no choice but to go. He went to the butt of the ship, confused as to what was happening. There were benches there, along with the lounges for the pools and tennis court. He lay down on the bench, its hardwood making his backache. But he didn’t care; he was too preoccupied with his thoughts too. His fists clenched, and then he realized he was still holding the journal. Opening the journal, he flipped through the pages. He read two words and finally, everything made sense.  _Parallel world_ s. He sat upright, realization dawning on him. Of course, how could he have been too stupid to notice? It explained everything. The exact replica, different people, people from his world unable to be reached, it was all falling into place now. He looked around him, aware of the fact that this was a different world, alike to his but different altogether. He felt chills up his spine; he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. To say he was amazed was an understatement. Knowing it existed, knowing he can make his grandfather happy made his insides tingle with joy.

_Can you see me somewhere up there, gramps? I made it. I found it. I told you, didn’t I?_

He probably looked creepy, smiling to himself like that. He swore he saw a man look at Chanyeol like he was about to call the cops on him. He opened the journal, he removed the pen clipped to one of the pages of it and scribbled the date and the body of the entry. This was it; his grandfather had waited his whole life, believed his whole life that the world hidden in the seas existed. And Chanyeol was there,  _he was there_.

The feeling of bliss didn’t last long, though. When he realized he had nothing on him, he wondered how he could survive. The door disappeared after the Black Pearl docked; he remembered reading an entry from the journal saying that the entrance changes once it docks.  _Oh, shit_. Dizziness suddenly hit him, the world spinning on its axis. He felt a panic attack coming, and there Kyungsoo or Yoora wasn’t there to help him. No one to save him but himself,

He remembered all the words his therapist had said to him, what to do and what not to do during panic attacks. He tried to follow all of them, the steps one by one. And fifteen minutes later, he had calm down and was rushing to the bathroom to wash his face. The people aboard looked at him as if he had grown three heads, they probably thought he had to crap or something but he was too preoccupied at the moment to even care about them. He arrived at the bathroom and washed his face continuously. A teen stepped out of a stall, looking at him weirdly. He had no idea why he was just washing his face. Maybe it was the urgency in his movements, or maybe it was just his face overall, he shrugged it off. After making sure he was okay, he took a breather.

He walked around, not knowing what to do and where to go. He started regretting not making any plans, tips or something that could help him if he ever did find the hidden world. He clenched his fists and that was when he remembered he was still carrying the journal, probably the reason why the man looked at him like that earlier. Someone was carrying a journal in the bathroom while washing his face, it was a sight you don’t see every day. He opened it, running through the pages, in hopes of looking for something that can help him.

At the back of the journal, there was a pocket and it was the first time he saw it. Or he did, but he just didn’t care. He looked inside the pocket, and there he found two things; a ripped, folded page from the journal and an old photograph. It was a photo of a young man, although Chanyeol couldn’t recognize the face because it was fading, he knew it was not his grandfather. Chanyeol had seen pictures of his grandfather when he was young, he was sure this wasn’t him. So, who was it?

He opened the page, hoping for some answers. But what he got was an entry, not from his grandfather’s handwriting. It was hard to read, neatly written in small, script writings. Chanyeol began to read.

_I have been on the seas, riding MS Andromeda, for months. There, I found the hidden world. It had been a legend passed down in our family, the family of the Parks. I had lived in the world for a few days, going back before the ship docked and before it trapped me in the hidden world. Before I went back, I met a man. He had been very kind to me. I think I have fallen in love. He had given me a photograph of his, He does not know I come from a separate world, one they do not know of, or shall not know of. If the time comes, and another finds the hidden world in the seas, I can only pray they do not destroy the balance, like I have already. After I have arrived back at the world, I did not say goodbye to the man I have fallen in love with. Not a month later, I find out I am carrying a child whose father is in a different world. My child shall be a memory I can never let go of, I will not choose to let go of. The child I bear shall be proof that the hidden world exists._

_I only hope my child does not look for his father, and when the time comes. I will tell him._

_I have not entered the hidden world after my child was born, I chose not to. Marrying wasn’t a choice, though my parents set me up for marriage with someone who I’ve learned to love but not in the way I loved him. My child has grown up. I cannot continue to write any more about his father. When the right time comes, I shall tell him everything and the stories of the hidden world in the seas shall be passed on to generations._

_The other side contains rules, dos and don’ts when you arrive at the hidden world._

_Park Chaeyong_

_1922_

This was written by his great-grandmother? The stories of this world came from her. She had passed it on to his grandfather, there may have been a possibility that his grandfather passed it to his father but he never asked, he wasn’t in the position to ask. Then his grandfather told him the stories of the world, in hopes that Chanyeol will continue to pass it down to his child. It hit Chanyeol after rereading the letter the second time. His grandfather’s father was from this world. This was why his grandfather wanted to find it so much, to look for his father. Maybe that’s why the both of them were close, they both had no father. The only difference was his father was alive. He was silent for minutes, unable to process what he had read. He turned the torn page over and started reading again. This time, it wasn’t an entry. They were numbered from one to five. The penmanship was still the same.

  1. _Do not tell anyone from the hidden world regarding our world, your world._



That seemed easy enough, Chanyeol thought.

  1. _Not always, you are ready for the hidden world. The ship will give you a job._
  2. _It is hard, as it was for me. If it can be avoided, keep your distance from love._
  3. _A room to reside in is on deck 12. A porthole room is hidden, a door that can only be opened by those who come from the other world. Keep walking until you reached the very front. The passcode is ****. Do not bring anyone inside that room._
  4. _Do not_



The writing filled the pages, and although some of them have faded, Chanyeol understood. The fifth one, however, was faded to the point that it was unreadable. He had a feeling that whatever the fifth rule was, he would end up breaking it. They weren’t all that hard to follow, in fact, they’re easy. For sure, he wasn’t going to befriend someone here, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to fall in love here. He might be too busy looking for the door to mind any of that. The last one was what he was afraid of. He squinted, desperately trying to read what was written. He gave up on the fifth attempt. He put the photograph and the torn page back to where he got it. Hopefully, by the end of the cruise, the page will be kept safe. It had been safe for almost decades. He hoped it will stay that way.

He stood up and heaved a sigh as if he was readying himself for what was to come next. He gripped the journal in his hand and set off to find the said porthole room. He liked the idea of seeing the ocean from, it thrilled him. He could spend the entire day in his room, just admiring the view. But if he was being honest, nothing could compare to the sight you see at the bow of the ship or the sun deck. The lift was slow. There were many people inside, making it slower. He arrived at his stop and he stepped out, bumping into some people here and there.

 _Keep walking until you reach the very front._ The front of the ship wasn’t crowded, that was where people usually resided in when the good rooms were taken. So, that must explain why the room was somewhere around the area. He reached the dead end and it  _was_ there. A sigh of relief came out. To say he was relieved he had somewhere to sleep in was beyond an understatement. He was fucking ecstatic.

He entered the password and it opened. This meant that this was the room his great-grandmother said. He hoped that his luck hadn’t run out yet and opened the dresser to check if it had clothes. Thank God. It had his size and everything else, it also had shoes. For some reason, the universe must have been playing with him, as if it readied him for this. These clothes were brand new, he had no idea who owned them but he was going to take it, as long as he had something to wear. They even had some suits, ties, and formal clothes.  _Lucky._ He washed up and set his alarm, not wanting the same situation to happen. Although, there really was nothing to wake up to, so what was the point in setting up the alarm or even waking up, in general? He blinked those types of thoughts away and went to sleep.

He dreamt of a blonde man smiling up at him while they danced under the moonlight. Then it changed scenes—to the worlds crashing again, this time, it stopped because the blonde man pulled him out of the moonlight and into a room. The world was at rest again. He slept peacefully that night.

Morning came and he had no fucking idea what to do. Where was he going to find a job? He washed his face and brushed his teeth, looking into the mirror only to see pure horror. He looked like  _shit,_  it was obvious. He sighed, people kept telling him he looked good but he begged to disagree. He was anywhere near that. With his baggy eyes, blemished skin, big ears, eyes that are too big for a guy, he looked terrible. Sighing again, he decided not to dwell on his looks (or lack of it) and thought about what he will do for the day. He showered before he left the room, his thoughts wild as the cold water hit his skin. He sighed, feeling content.

He took the most casual clothes he could find in the drawer and stepped out. Since the main dining room was below deck, he took the lift. Children were running around the corridor, shouting at each other. They were racing to the lift, it seemed. He wondered if their parents weren’t around then just then, a couple shouted at them to be careful, following closely behind the running children. He felt a pang in his chest, bitterness flooding his mind. Even if his grandfather took care of him, he never knew what it felt like to have a mother and a father who would love him even if he made mistakes. He brushed off the feeling quickly though, realizing that dwelling on things that were unfixable was just a waste of time.

He arrived at the lift, the children were noisy. It seemed like all of them were going to the main dining room.

“But mommy!” The boy huffed. “I don’t want to drink milk! I want those things you drink! C-cola!”

Chanyeol couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. The boy’s attention turned to him and his mouth dropped upon seeing someone taller than his daddy.

“Daddy, he’s so tall!” The boy exclaimed, astonished at Chanyeol’s height. The father looked apologetic but Chanyeol smiled as if to say  _it was okay_.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol cocked a brow. “Do you want to be tall, little man?”

The boy blushed, sheepishly nodding now that the tall man’s attention was on him. “I do,”

“Then you should listen to what your mommy says! Milk helps little boys like you grow tall.”

The face the boy made proved that he was convinced. He turned to his mommy and squealed. “Mommy! Give me lots and lots and lots and  _lots_ of milk!”

The lift opened as soon as the boy declared he was going to be taller than Mr. Tall Man. The mother turned to him, smiling thankfully and all of them stepped out of the lift, finding tables to sit at.

The dining room was just like the one from his world. The huge double doors were made from mahogany, it had beautiful carvings of aquatic animals on them, and Chanyeol loved it. Upon entering, you’d notice the chandelier, its crystals hanging off it, shimmering along with the light. The tables were neatly arranged, covered with a white tablecloth, while the chairs were blue and had swirls as their legs. There was a stage in the front, just parallel to the buffet for some music to accompany the eaters. And the stairs that led to the second floor of the dining room was covered in blue carpet, just like the rest of the floor was. When he was a kid, Chanyeol thought it was a little too extraordinary for dinner.

The hostess greeted them, smiling the brightest smile. He smiled back, causing the hostess to blush. He went to the buffet and saw that there was a breakfast menu. The family he saw already was lined at the buffet too, smiling when they saw Chanyeol.

There was bacon, sunny-side up eggs, omelets, egg rolls, chicken and other side dishes. What was up with eggs? He shrugged and took a plate and accepted what the waiter gave him. He was hungry, that was for sure. He vaguely remembered not eating dinner last night. That must be why his stomach was growling so much. The brunette, though, had no appetite. Not taking a lot but not taking too little, he sat on the table near the piano, hoping to have some classical music. His breakfast was delicious, you could say that but the fact that no music accompanied the room sort of made him frown. There was no one at the piano, in fact, there was no one on the stage at all—except, Chanyeol noticed, the managers that were crowding in front of the said stage. They were whispering harshly to each other but Chanyeol could hear them loud and clear.

Perks of his huge ears, maybe.

 _“We have to have somebody here! The president’s son is going to have breakfast here in less than minutes!”_ The manager, Chanyeol read from his ID that was showing off so much, whispered.

He remembered the rule that he had to have a job, maybe this was his opportunity. He decided to stoop more, hoping to get some information or anything.

_“But sir! The pianist injured his hand! We have no substitutes, except for the other pianist in the other dining room, there is no one else!”_

The manager looked close to crying and tearing his hair apart. His cheekbones looked like they were going to come apart from grimacing too much. Observing the said cheekbones, they were sharp, Chanyeol noted. But when the manager really cried, he decided to step in. Hoping he’d at least get something out of a conversation that wasn’t bound to happen. He stood up, leaving the plate for the waiters to clean up and approached them with a smile. He was nervous, sweat dripping from his nape. The manager and the hostess didn’t notice him at first, until he cleared his throat, declaring his existence. Troubled eyes turned to look at him, and he smiled at him. Rubbing his nape sheepishly, he spoke.

“Um, I play the piano.”

The manager looked like he was about to cry, Chanyeol hoped this time, it was from relief or happiness. Actions truly spoke louder than words because the next thing he knew, he had a stranger’s arms around him, squealing in glee and repeatedly thanking him for coming into his life.

 _“Sir, people are staring.”_ The hostess whispered, noticing the eyes turning to look at them. The manager coughed, releasing his grip on Chanyeol and fixed his tie. “I’m Kim Jongdae and this is Son Seungwan, we are very much thankful for your help. Do you have any suits and ties with you? Any formal or black-tie attire? If yes, please change into it quickly before the president’s son comes, which he probably will in less than half an hour? That man’s always a late-riser—oh, sorry. Anyway, we’ll pay you. You can be the substitute pianist while the original one’s hand heals, which it probably won’t for some time since it was stabbed by a chopstick, don’t ask how it happened. So, yes, you get paid for the rest of the cruise for playing the piano. Great, right? Are you okay with working full-time, though? Piano hours are from mornings to early afternoons only. Your shift’s over after that because there will be an open-mic something going on with bands and all that. Oh my God, what time is it? Why are you still here?! Change to your suit now—oh wait,  _do you have a suit_?”

Chanyeol was amused. The manager rambled on and on, going off topic then going back to the topic again. He wondered how he wasn’t out of breath in the first place. His eyes shot up to the hostess, silently asking if the manager was always like this. There was a nod, followed by an apologetic nod. The manager was looking at him for answers to the questions he asked in the span of a minute.

“Um… yes, I guess. I can work full-time. And I do have a suit and a tie in my room.” He answered, smiling at the manager.

“That’s great! Get dressed! I don’t know if you know already, but laundry and dry-cleaning for workers are free! So, you’re lucky we have a pianist who got his hand stabbed with a chopstick. I don’t mean it that way. Poor guy. Hope he gets better soon. But if he didn’t, then you wouldn’t—”

The hostess cut him off. “Sir, you’re rambling again. He needs to get dressed.” There was an apologetic look.

“Oh.” He said. “I’m sorry! I just get like this when I’m nervous and all. It’s just that the president’s son is coming and I need to look good— _we_  need to look good because if we don’t, all of us will probably get fired! Imagine what will happen? How will I help my husband and provide for my two kids at home? Minseok’s going to be so,  _so_  mad—oh, you’re right, he should get dressed. Sorry for taking too much of your time, Mister...?” He stopped, hoping Chanyeol would supply his name.

“I’m Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s just fine,” he smiled. “Thanks for the job, Mr. Kim.”

“Oh, no. Thank  _you_.”

He bowed at the two and headed to his room to change clothes into. He thought about how lucky he was he showered that morning. He wouldn’t want to play the piano for everyone when he smelled. He arrived at his room in minutes, changing out of his clothes and into the suit he found in the dresser. He looked around the room for wax, gel or basically anything that can keep his hair up. He found them in a drawer next to the bed and he faced the mirror, pushing his hair back. He’d done it quite a lot, so he was used to it. Even if he was an insecure dork, he still wanted to look good for himself at times. Smiling when his hair came out good, he left the room after double-checking his attire.

Chanyeol felt young once again. When his parents always forced him to wear these kinds of attires to attend parties he never wanted to go to, but now, all he ever wore were shorts and oversized shirts that were too big for someone big already. He couldn’t say he missed this life because it was the truth, he didn’t. He never wanted to go back to being like that ever again. He was content with the life he was living. The lack of money made everything harder but in truth; he would choose this life over the other any day.

He arrived at the dining room again. He was met with the faces of Mr. Kim and Ms. Son looking so relieved when he finally appeared. He missed the look the hostess sent him. He bowed at them again and settled himself on the stool of the piano.

“Do they have any specific requests? Like, a certain composer, pianist? Beethoven? Bach? Mozart?”

The manager, not knowing who he was talking about, brushed him off. “Just do your thing!”

So, he did. He decided to start the morning with one of his favorite pieces;  _Moonlight Sonata_  in the 2nd movement. The people smiled briskly at the piano playing. It was nice hearing something and not the rushing of the waiters with the plates and all that. Chanyeol didn’t know, he had always liked Moonlight Sonata; he had been playing this since he had learned piano. He continued until the song ended and there was a round of applause. He smiled, bowing his head but not standing up from the piano.

He played another personal favorite; Bach’s  _Zion Hears the Watchmen_. The people hummed along to it and Chanyeol found it refreshing that people knew this classic. It made him smile while playing. His fingers dance across the keys as if he was one with the piano. But then he felt it, a strong gaze staring at him. Of course, there was a gaze, people were watching him play, and it was obvious that someone was staring at him. But this was different. It felt like someone was throwing daggers at him using his eyes. So, naturally, his eyes snapped open. And he came face to face with the raven-haired he saw at the piano room last night. The man’s eyes were blank but there was an icy glare to it. He felt actual shivers run through his body but his playing stayed calm, melodic and pleasing to the ears, even though he was feeling the opposite on the inside.

The man continued watching him playing the piano and when Chanyeol reached his favorite part, there was applause and he saw the man raise his brows. He didn’t know much but he knew that raven-haired was either a classical fan or he just liked classical music; both were almost the same anyway. He saw him close his eyes, appreciating the music even more and when he opened his eyes, Chanyeol smiled at him. It was that same, goddamned smile everyone both hated and loved. Chanyeol, though, didn’t know what was up with his smile. He stayed blinded by it and everything he was.

The man rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from the pianist to the food that had been served in front of him. Chanyeol closed his eyes again and enjoyed the music he was playing. There was another round of applause and soon, the people who came to eat weren’t minding him anymore as he was not playing anything extraordinary anymore. He managed to sneak in a few pieces he wrote himself when he had free time from all the cooking. He wouldn’t say that music was his passion but it was a hobby he learned to love. The people who came to eat sometimes nodded in appreciation, hummed along with the music or he was ignored like there was no one playing at all.

The raven-haired who he met at the piano room last night was gone after his breakfast, sending Chanyeol another icy look and he was out the double doors. The tall male could tell though, as he watched him carefully, the raven-haired did enjoy his piano-playing. Chanyeol was playing his last piece when men started crowding around the stage, just waiting for Chanyeol to finish his piece. When he had finished his piece, he stood up and bowed to the people in the main dining room and bowed to Mr. Kim, thanking him for that last time.

“Well, thank you so much, Chanyeol! We’ll give you your payment at the end of the cruise! You’ve really saved us from the terror of the president’s son. That boy is a sucker for classical music, always spending his time in the piano room—”  _that, I do know._  “—and if not, the boy was in the library for God’s sake. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to not know when he will be coming to eat here because of his random schedule, or should I say, lack of schedule? Anyway, thank you so much! We hope you’ll show up again tomorrow. You know, since the pianist’s hand is still recovering. Thanks again, Chanyeol!”

Did the manager always have that much thing to say? He thanked the manager again and went back to his room. After Mr. Kim mentioned the library, he thought he should check it out if there were any books about parallel worlds that will help him understand better. He changed into comfortable denim shorts and an oversized shirt he found on the dresser. He changed his shoes into sandals which he also found at the bottom of the dresser.  _This room has everything, what the fuck._

He couldn’t help but feel creeped out. How can a room in the parallel world have everything? He tried pushing away the thought and headed to the library. It took a while before he found the library because it was hidden somewhere in the 11th deck. He hoped it at least had books about it. He had seen some of them in the library on land back in his world, he wasn’t sure if they had the same authors here. His grandfather bought an odd amount of the said books from the libraries and bookstores they passed by.

He remembered forcing Chanyeol to read one of the books he had bought but because Chanyeol was busy with something during those times; either his cooking or his music, he didn’t want to. He felt immediate regret, whispering an apology to his grandfather about how he should have listened to it. Maybe Chanyeol can just wing it, go with the flow or some sort. He reached the library, his steps growing heavier as hesitation bubbled inside of him.

 _Fuck it_ was what ran through Chanyeol’s mind before he opened the door. The library wasn’t huge. It had two floors. The bookshelves were large and on top of each other. The librarian was next to the door, having her own time reading a book. And there were tables, chairs, and sofas in the middle of the room that provided the comfort for reading books. Sat on one of the tables was the raven-haired who kept giving icy stares at him. He had his back turned to Chanyeol and he was reading a book, his butler still beside him. He didn’t approach the male, though. God only knew what will happen if he did. Chanyeol didn’t mind the latter and went to the fantasy section.

It took him a while and even after that, he couldn’t find any books. He sighed and approached the librarian.

“Hi, um, do you have any books about… parallel worlds? Or multiple universes? Any of the two would do.” He asked in a hushed voice, knowing that the library was a quiet place. The librarian stood up, bookmarking what page she was on before gesturing to Chanyeol to follow after her. She led her to the second floor and pointed to one section that contained the said books Chanyeol was looking for. “Thank you.” He smiled and bowed at the librarian. He wondered if he would find the same author.

They were the same authors. Even though Chanyeol didn’t read them, he knew the authors’ name by heart. If your grandfather repeated them over and over again to numerous libraries, then surely, you would have memorized their names. He didn’t know how he felt about the information, knowing there are different versions of people from his world in this one. It made his skin crawl. Blinking the thought away, although not exactly forgetting it, he took the at least two books from the shelf and started reading it. He realized he took what his grandfather always read the most. Chanyeol recognized the covers anywhere.

He went down to the first floor where the tables are and debated on sitting in front of the raven-haired or beside him. It took a while, causing the librarian to stare weirdly at him for standing so long on the staircase. In the end, he decided on sitting on the table in front of him, just so he could peek a little at what the smaller was reading. The chair didn’t make any sound, luckily for him. He placed the other book beside him and started reading the first one.

Chanyeol was so immersed in the book, he forgot about the smaller and the butler in front of him, he forgot about Kyungsoo and Yoora, heck, he forgot about where he even was at that moment. Chanyeol had never been fond of books; he would fall asleep even before he finished the first paragraph. If he was reading cooking books or music sheets, then his full attention was intact but when it came to books that had plots, he got too bored to even make it until the end. That time, though, he was completely different. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was in the parallel world right now and knowing it existed piqued his interest.

_A world that exists simultaneously with ours, but independent on its own, very little proofs like these exist. However, astronomers believe that there are people like us, there is another Earth that has humans, the elements and other things we see in this world._

Chanyeol thought about this.  _Very little proof?_ He was proof when he returned to his world.  _If you can, that is._ He groaned inwardly and rubbed his eyes, jumping when something fell with a  _thump_ on the floor. He looked up and was met with flustered eyes as if they weren’t just glaring at him earlier. His butler hurriedly picked up the book and with the covers closed he saw that it was another book about parallel worlds, a favorite of his grandfather. He looked at the flustered male surprised that had just uttered a soft  _thank you, Xing,_ to his butler. Then the smaller realized that someone was staring at him and the flustered eyes turned icy. He didn’t know why but he was sure he saw a hint of regret in those eyes. Probably regretting keeping his guard down, Chanyeol assumed.

“What?” He snapped at the taller, glaring at him through thin eyelashes. “Nothing,” Chanyeol answered and went back to reading his book.

 _You should talk to him, Chanyeol. Not all beautiful people you meet are interested in your interests, especially parallel worlds._ There was a voice at the back of his mind, shouting at him, telling him to man up and grow a pair of balls and talk to the man.

 _He’s not beautiful, what are you talking about?_ He snapped back at the voice and he realized he must have sounded stupid if he was saying this out loud. He didn’t care, though. This was only him and his brain, there no one can judge him, hate him and ruin him but himself. This went on for minutes.

_And so? What are you trying to say?_

_What I’ve been trying to tell you five arguments ago, is that you should fucking talk to him, you prick. He’s beautiful and interested in_ parallel worlds _. Don’t you think that’s enough reason to ask the guy out?_

_A-ask… ask the guy out?! I’m not going to fucking ask him out just because he’s reading a book my grandfather liked!_

_Oh, really? Whatever. Just man up, grow a pair and fucking talk to him!_

He almost slammed his head on the table,  _almost_. The temptation was too strong but when he figured he didn’t want to appear like he was a crazy man reading crazy things in the library, he resisted.

_What are you waiting for, idiot? Go!_

He cleared his throat and approached the smaller man’s table.  _Don’t fuck up don’t fuck up don’t fuck up don’t fucking fuck up oh my God don’t fuck up Lord help me I’m going to die maybe this was a bad idea, after all, I should just go back to my seat and pretend that I wasn’t about to talk to him someone save me_

Before he can back out, the butler—if he remembered correctly, the name was Yixing—stood up and asked if the smaller male wanted some coffee, to which he replied with a nod and a soft  _thanks_ again. Yixing saw him from the corner of his eyes and snapped his attention towards Chanyeol. There was a soft smile and with the same softness, he said something directed to Chanyeol. “Hi! Do you want coffee, too?”

The male beside him snapped his head up so fast and looked at the two males in front of him in surprise.

“I’m okay with getting you coffee… that is if you want.”

Chanyeol was confused. Why would a butler ask a lowlife like him? He dumbly nodded, smiling just as dumbly and bowing as a thank you. He thought this wasn’t enough, so he decided to blurt out a “thank you!” in the library. This didn’t sit well with the librarian who gave Chanyeol a glare for being too noisy. When the butler left, telling the librarian he was going to get coffee, the latter only smiled up at him and nodded.

There was a pregnant silence, both facing the direction where Yixing just went out. Then the smaller man turned towards Chanyeol, making him jump in surprise. He wasn’t always  _this_ skittish. He sighed. What the fuck was going on with him? Mentally groaning again, they had a staring contest, both afraid to break the gaze. That was until the man glared at him.

“So? What do you want?”

“I… um- nothing, just saw the book you were reading.”

The man raised a brow in surprise. Like Chanyeol, there wasn’t many who were interested in parallel worlds. Often times, they would laugh and tell him to get over his dreams of seeing another you somewhere on this Earth. They would shake his head at him and tell him that there was only one Earth.

“Who are you again? You never told me your name in the piano room.” His voice was monotone as if he wasn’t asking a question and as if he could care less if Chanyeol answered the question or not. He answered, just for the heck of it. “I’m Chanyeol, a-and you?”

There it was again; the icy stare. Somehow, a thought crossed his mind. There was a reason for this man’s coldness, he was sure of it. It just wasn’t his business to find out what. His eyes were cold, Chanyeol knew that. But his eyes were hiding something and Chanyeol saw bits of it behind the coldness. He didn’t know what it was at first then he realized.  _Sadness_.

“I’m Baekhyun.”

There was another silence and Chanyeol decided to get his books and sit in front of the smaller male. For some reason, he was excited but also nervous. The smaller—Baekhyun was unresponsive and was lost in his own book, just as Chanyeol was earlier. However, the latter decided to speak and open up a topic about the topic they were reading.

“Do you believe in parallel words? Or multiverse?”

Baekhyun looked at him, his eyes calculating. Chanyeol’s nape was sweating, as always, but then the smaller nodded. “I do.” His eyes snapped to Chanyeol’s books beside the taller man and asked, “you, too?” His voice didn’t change, the monotone was still there but for Chanyeol, it was more than enough. At least, he answered his questions.

There was a nod. “Yeah, since I was a kid. My grandfather believed there was a world near ours, independent on its own but it exists.”

It was weird, talking about the world as if he wasn’t currently in it. He still couldn’t process the fact that he had found the hidden world that his grandfather had tried so hard to find.

Baekhyun nodded, taking his attention off the book and on Chanyeol. “Your grandfather believed?” His tone and although he didn’t say it out loud; his tone was urging Chanyeol to continue. There was this feeling in the taller that he was misreading the signs but he still kept on going like the anxious bastard he was.

“Yeah. He used to, I mean… until he died.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Nah, why are you apologizing? You weren’t the reason for cancer. Besides, I think even in death, that old man still believes there are parallel worlds. He could be searching for the parallel world’s heaven.” Chanyeol shrugged, making Baekhyun look at him in surprise.

Baekhyun’s eyes were full of emotions, although it was cold at first glance, when you stare at it long enough, you’d see that it was filled with sadness and other things Chanyeol couldn’t decipher, yet. Because of his eyes, he couldn’t help his eyes that wandered all over his face. He caught a mole on his left cheek and another one on the upper part of his lips. His button nose was scrunched in surprise, making Chanyeol smile. He noticed that the raven-haired man’s hair was falling and almost covering his eyes. Chanyeol wanted to tuck it in his ears. For some reason, he was  _mesmerized_. Looking at the man in front of him, he realized why.

Baekhyun was beautiful.

“Why are you so surprised?” He asked, smiling at Baekhyun once more.

Baekhyun regained his composure, no sign of surprise or emotion in his stance again. “I wasn’t.” He denied although Chanyeol could see the reddening of his ears. Although Baekhyun quickly composed himself, he rolled his eyes at the man sitting in front of him and closed the book.

There was another pregnant silence and Baekhyun was looking everywhere but at him. So, without a thought, Chanyeol rambled. He figured it would be for the best, to break the ice. But what would he know about that? He was socially awkward around everyone else but his friends. And Baekhyun, well… Baekhyun was a stranger. He had no idea how to socialize with strangers. Heck, he wondered if Baekhyun even wanted to socialize.

“My grandfather worked in a cruise ship; I guess that’s why I’m here. He was so keen on believing that the entrance to the secret world was on a cruise ship. I can’t tell you if it’s real though. I mean, I haven’t been to the parallel world—oh, what am I saying? Who  _has_ been to the parallel world? No one, really—”

“Chanyeol, you’re rambling.”

To say that his face was red was an understatement; he thought all the blood in his body rushed north. “Sorry,” he spluttered, his face beet red.

“Don’t be.” He shrugged, and if Baekhyun thought that was comforting then he should work on it. Chanyeol smiled, though. Even if it wasn’t very comforting, at least he tried. Or… he was reading the signs wrong again. Before he can freak out,  _for the second time_ , in front of Baekhyun, Yixing arrived with three cups of coffee inside a takeaway holder. He set them in front of the duo.

Chanyeol was thanking the universe for sending Yixing. For sure, the man would help him talk to Baekhyun without having to fuck up.

“What about yours?” Baekhyun asked, noticing that Yixing didn’t put his coffee down. “Calm down, Baek. I’m getting there.” He took the cup off the holder and placed in beside Baekhyun. He clasped his hands together after taking a sip from the cup.

“So, what was your name again? I don’t think you’ve mentioned it.” His smile was soft and Chanyeol could see the deep dimple protruding. It was adorable if you ask him. “Chanyeol.” He returned the smile. There was a hum.

“So, how did you end up here, Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun stayed mum, sipping from his cup while he watched the interaction between the two.

“I was reading books.” He laughed, unsure of how to answer the question. The nervousness in his voice made Baekhyun look up again, staring at him making Chanyeol fidget. He had no idea why the smaller male was staring at him, heck, Chanyeol had no idea what his stare even meant.  _Does he want to kill me?_

“No! I mean—” Before he finished the sentence, he was chuckling behind his hand. When Yixing regained composure, he repeated the question. “I mean, do you work here… or are you on vacation?”

He blushed, mentally cursing himself. “Y-yeah, I do. I work at the main dining room, as a pianist.” He smiled, although it was forced because he was still mentally cursing himself for being so stupid.

“We saw you earlier! You played really well. Right, Baek?”

The butler nudged the man sitting beside him, who was casually just sipping his drink.

“Oh, yeah.”

Then Chanyeol almost forgot why he was there in the first place, his eyes snapped to the book that was still beside him.

“Oh, um… you said you believed in parallel worlds, right?” He asked, directing the question to Baekhyun. There was a nod. “Do you mind me asking why?” Baekhyun shook his head and opened his mouth to talk.

“Like yours, my grandfather believed. He was an astronomer.” Baekhyun answered. This time, he looked at Chanyeol in the eyes while he spoke, causing the latter to blush again.

_The fuck, Park Chanyeol? Get a grip. You’re not a high school girl. Stop blushing, you idiot._

“I guess we both had interesting grandfathers.”

The corner of Baekhyun’s mouth turned upwards but it was gone just as soon as it appeared. Chanyeol opened the book and told Baekhyun that he read something very interesting. Surprising both men in the room, Baekhyun stood up and sat beside Chanyeol to see what he was talking about. The night went on with them talking about parallel worlds, about what their grandfathers had told them, mostly Chanyeol’s though.

As the night went on, Chanyeol realized Baekhyun was buttoned up. He didn’t talk about himself that much but he was a good listener. The taller male was the one who did most of the talking but Baekhyun was responsive, answering Chanyeol’s questions or nodding every now and then. He pointed to the solar system.

“Do you think the parallel world is somewhere next to Earth?”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to the book but that also meant leaning closer to Chanyeol. The latter was blushing again. “I think so. Maybe it’s invisible.”

Chanyeol raised a brow.  _Did Baekhyun joke or was he serious?_ He was amused but he decided not to mention it when he saw the smaller male’s ears turning red. One thing he noticed in the short span of time he’s been around Baekhyun was that his ears were always turning red when he was flustered. It made Chanyeol smile.

“Invisible, huh?”

Chanyeol vaguely heard Baekhyun’s annoyed  _shut up._ While they were chatting, they failed to notice the man in front of them, watching them, mirth in his eyes. Years of working for the Byuns, this was the first time Baekhyun was opening topics to someone. The spark in his eyes was so visible but the duo was too busy with their own little bubble. Yixing was happy. He wanted to just scream and stand up because of the happiness inside him. He wanted to pull out his phone like a crazed fan and record the moment. He still couldn’t get it through his head that  _Baekhyun, the man who hated socializing, was having a long conversation with someone he barely knew_.

Was it because of Chanyeol? He made a mental note to thank Chanyeol sometime soon. The night went on like that, with the duo flipping through the pages of books about multiverses, blatantly ignoring the butler. The coffee cups that were empty were left at the side because they had no space for the books anymore. Yixing wondered if they would even notice he left already.

About two hours later, it was almost midnight and more books were piled up next to them. Yixing stood up.

“Hey, Baekhyun, aren’t you sleepy?” he asked when noticed the drooping eyes of his master. The latter responded with a weak shake of his head and he continued pointing out constellations from a book he had no idea what was about.  _I thought they were talking about parallel something? Why are there constellations now?_  He wanted to amuse them, tease them that they were getting so close in the span of hours but he didn’t because he saw it, and he wanted to cry.

Baekhyun’s eyes were sparkling.

“Well, you should be.” There was a whine. Baekhyun waved his hand dismissively again, not even stopping talking about how the Centaurus was the closest constellation to Earth. Then after that, he was talking about supernovas and what would happen if the sun exploded. Chanyeol responded with occasional nods and  _ahs_ or  _ohs,_ oh and not to mention the occasional glances he threw at Baekhyun while the latter was speaking. Baekhyun was oblivious to this but Yixing saw it.

_You thought you were being subtle._

After turning to the last page, they changed books to another one about parallel worlds. Chanyeol was the one talking this time, telling him that there were high chances of another solar system in the Milky Way Galaxy. Then he told him that the more chances of solar systems meant more chances of parallel worlds. Chanyeol threw another glance, a longer one that time, at Baekhyun and he decided to have fun.  _Even just a bit._

“Baekhyun,” he sighed for the nth time when his master was unresponsive. “I’ll go to bed first.”

“Night,” was muttered from Baekhyun. Chanyeol, though, stopped talking and stood up and bowed at Yixing, spluttering another  _goodnight!_  He laughed when Baekhyun pulled down Chanyeol to sit down. With this, Chanyeol turned beet red.

“Where was I?” He asked and Baekhyun answered, almost immediately. “You were saying something about chances.”

“Oh, yes, right.” And he continued talking again.

Yixing sent them a soft smile. They were in their little bubble and he couldn’t be happier Baekhyun found someone to click with. He was beyond grateful for Chanyeol suddenly talking to them because of a book he saw. He wanted to hug Chanyeol if he was being honest. But he’ll save that for next time. Silently getting their emptied cups, Yixing exited the library, bidding the librarian a goodbye.

 

 

 

Baekhyun was different. He was talking to Chanyeol now. He was the one that had been opening topics and suggesting that they get more books. Chanyeol couldn’t help but steal a few glances at the man while he was animatedly talking about stars. He had no idea how they got to stars from parallel worlds but he just knew Baekhyun came back carrying a book about constellations and telling Chanyeol they should read it. Of course, the latter agreed, not minding. The topic wasn’t even that far from parallel worlds, so why not, right?

They moved on to the next book after Yixing had said goodbye because he was sleepy. He was always spluttering when it came to surprises because the moment he did, he was stealing glances at the man beside him. He stood up and bowed. What surprised him, though, was the fact that Baekhyun pushed him back down and told him to continue talking.

He blushed, that time, his ears and cheeks tinting pink. He wanted to laugh nervously but he just kept talking and hoped Baekhyun wouldn’t notice the tremble in his voice. God, he hoped Baekhyun was too busy noticing what he was going to say to even notice just how much Chanyeol was blushing and trembling.

It wasn’t like he liked Baekhyun… he was just…

 _You’re just what, Chanyeol?_ He groaned inwardly and decided to talk about parallel worlds. He saw Yixing linger for a moment when Chanyeol was nearing the end of his story-tell, Yixing moved. He took the emptied cups in front of them but Baekhyun barely noticed. Chanyeol’s eyes were around the place, however.

He noticed that whenever Baekhyun was talking, his hands would move briskly but he was the complete opposite when he was listening. He would nod and hum, but even with the lack of response, he was listening attentively as if he didn’t want to miss out on any important details. Chanyeol smiled. He kept talking, not wanting to upset Baekhyun. He had no idea why he didn’t even want to upset the man. After the glares and icy stares he had thrown at him, Chanyeol should be the one upset.

But for some reason, his anxious ass didn’t mind one bit.

There was silence when he finished talking. Baekhyun took the book from him and started reading it.

“Hey, Baekhyun.” He nudged the smaller beside him, who answered with a hum. “Do you think parallel worlds can meet?”

The clock struck midnight; the librarian approached them after Baekhyun answered. “If it does, then hell is going to break loose.”

Then stare at each other for a while but the gaze was broken when the middle-aged librarian stepped in front of them.

“The library is closing, boys. Librarians have to sleep, too.”

Flustered, Chanyeol immediately stood up and bowed an apology and thanks to the librarian. Baekhyun, however, took his sweet, little time in standing up and bowing. The latter was collected, even to this extent. The duo stepped out of the library and Chanyeol smiled. The small male wasn’t smiling but Chanyeol could see from his eyes that he was.

“I’m going to bed,” Baekhyun told him. “Yixing’s been telling me to sleep an hour ago.”

Chanyeol chuckled at this. “Yes, you should.”

Contrary to their words, nobody made a move to leave. Chanyeol smiled at him and with the softest voice, he said; “Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

Under the dim lights of the ship, he couldn’t see the reddening of Baekhyun’s ears. “Yeah, goodnight to you, too, Chanyeol.”

He watched Baekhyun’s retreating back go the other way, and when the smaller male was gone, Chanyeol left.

Once he was in the comfort of his room, he couldn’t stop smiling. He could see the moon from the porthole and he wondered if he was staring at the same moon back from home or if this was a different one. Chanyeol couldn’t sleep and he kept thrashing around the bed. He decided to get the journal and write. He wrote and he wrote until he fell asleep. He thought he was going to have a good night sleep, with all the good events that happened but the universe hated him.

_It was hot. Chanyeol was sweating so much. From the bow of the ship, he saw the trees igniting with fire and he didn’t dare look up at the sky because he was afraid of what he’ll see. He ended up running around the deck, shouting a name he couldn’t quite understand. Everything was a blur. The heat was getting to him. Everything was out of control. He had no idea what happened and he didn’t plan on finding out. He saw a certain raven-haired, entering a door with tears in his eyes. After he had disappeared behind the door, after the door closed, a wave of coldness hit them. He was so cold. He looked behind him to see that the trees that were burning were alive and well. That was when he dared to look up. There, he saw something similar to the moon, except it was going farther and farther away. Chanyeol couldn’t reach it, anymore. Then, a hand touched his shoulder. “Yeol?”_

He woke up with a gasp. That voice… it sounded so familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint it. He was still shaken up from the dream the moment he woke up. He checked the time and saw that it was still four o’clock. He didn’t want to sleep, any more so he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He was in need of a long and cold shower to wake him up. He spent about an hour in the shower, hoping it would wash away all the thoughts and nightmares. He hated it. Why did he have to keep on dreaming about those?

He stepped out of the bathroom and put on the suit and shoes for work. Work started around six and it was still half past five. This was why he hated nightmares. They kept him up. But he thought it was an advantage anyway, coming to work early was always a plus point. The deck was almost deserted, except for those few who had their morning run, or they were just morning persons. Who knew? He arrived at the main dining room, greeting  _good mornings_  to those who were in the lift.

Jongdae was there already, looking calm, unlike yesterday. Once he spotted Chanyeol, he smiled so wide, his cheekbones twitched.

“Chanyeol! You’re here!”

“Good morning, Mr. Kim.” He bowed, smiling.

“You should eat breakfast. You’re here too early, no one’s even here, yet. And please, call me Jongdae.” The manager chuckled and told Chanyeol to get his breakfast and sit down. After getting breakfast, he sat down on one of the tables near the stage. He was done in minutes, and without a second thought, he stepped up on the stage and sat on the stool of the piano.

He thought Yiruma would do in this fine morning. People started piling up and before he knew it, it was already nine. He was too lost in his playing that he didn’t notice. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Baekhyun sitting in front of the stage, a small smile playing on his lips. He couldn’t see Yixing’s raised eyebrows because he was too busy focusing on the small male. When the said man noticed Chanyeol was staring at him, the smile was wiped off his face and he faced his food.

Yixing’s eyebrows rose.

He continued playing, a blush on his cheeks while the Baekhyun’s ears were red.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun left before his shift was over, going somewhere Chanyeol didn’t know. He made a mental note to pass by the library again and he spent his whole shift convincing himself that he wasn’t going there for Baekhyun. After the band made their entrance again, Chanyeol bowed to the crowd, pleased with their applause. Before he can straighten up from the bow, Jongdae called him.

“Hey, Chanyeol, come here.”

Jongdae had a knowing glint in his eyes when he was in front of the male. It made Chanyeol suspicious. From the two days he worked with the man, he was scary because he always seemed to know something.

“What’s up with you and Mr. Byun?”  _Huh?_  The wiggling of Jongdae’s eyebrows gave him all away.

“Nothing…?”

“I know a couple when I see one. As someone who’s in love, I know the symptoms.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Symptoms?”

“Yeah! Like, both of you were making heart eyes at each other. It was a wonder you didn’t melt! That little Byun’s been staring at you since he got here. Mind you, that was hours ago! Oh, and don’t even get me started on the blushing. Yours and his ears were so red! Ah, it makes me so happy. Young love. It reminds me of my Minnie and me when we were in college. Do you want to hear about that time when I first met him? Since we’re already friends and all, why not? Besides, I share this story with everyone! So, do you want to hear it… or not?”

Chanyeol shrugged, realizing he had nothing better to do. He was just going to pass time at the library. He beamed at the manager. “Sure, Mr. Kim.”

“Oh my God, stop calling me Mr. Kim. I’m  _Jongdae_ , okay?  _Jongdae_.”

Jongdae told him the story while they both ate lunch together. In between, Seungwan joined their lunch while a substitute took her place on the podium while she had her lunch break. Chanyeol actually had fun listening to the story-telling. It was nice to hear about how romance bloomed. He smiled but when the actual lunch break was over, Jongdae was whining and pouting that he didn’t get to the good part. It took Seung-wan's persuasion and a threat to call the said husband for Mr. Kim to start working again.

Chanyeol, whose shift was over, didn’t know what he was going to do next. Surely, he didn’t want to spend the whole day in the library, reading books. If only Baekhyun was there.  _Hold on, what?_

Brushing off his thoughts, deeming them nothing of importance, he went back to the room to change into running shorts and an oversized shirt he found in the dresser. If only he could take all these clothes back home. Maybe he should. But who knows what would happen if he did?

He wandered around the cruise ship. He found himself running around the track since he was wearing running shorts, it was always a good idea to exercise. He had nothing better to do, so this was his only choice in killing time. He wondered if Baekhyun was at the library… the library!

He could go there and wait for a certain, petite male who he spent the rest of the day with. Or maybe, he was there already. He told himself just a few more laps before he’ll go to the library. Don’t want to seem too eager, now, does he? After the said laps were over, he was running to his bedroom to wash up because he surely didn’t want Baekhyun to be near him when he was reeking of sweat. He took a quick shower and took whatever from the dresser. He saw the journal on his bed, left opened and forgotten. There was hesitation and he slowly left the room, his heart heavy. He didn’t do anything wrong. There was nothing wrong.

But he felt like he was breaking rules.  _You are._

He walked to the library, a spring in his steps. Not giving two fucks about the whispering in his head or the rules that his great-grandmother had so carefully thought out and written. People were giving him weird stares but what can he say? He was excited.

Baekhyun might not even be there, yet but he can wait. As he heard from the manager, the boy liked spending his time in the library. And if Baekhyun caught on to him, he can just say he was just going to read another book about constellations or something—that is, if he doesn’t have a mental breakdown in front of the man, then he was good. All good. All while he was walking to the library, his mind was going haywire. Thinking of what to say, and what to talk about, he couldn’t get his heart to calm down.

And he only met the guy yesterday.

He arrived at the library and once he opened the door, he knew he was fucked. Baekhyun was sat where they were last night, books in front of him. Today, it seemed like he was reading a novel. His black hair that needed a haircut fell over his forehead, almost covering his eyes. He wore round-specs that almost fell but it hung loosely on the bridge of his nose. And the abnormal white shirt he wore that was too large for him made everything adorable.

Chanyeol was going to die.

Yixing wasn’t in sight that time; it was only Baekhyun and the librarian. He sure liked spending his free time alone. Chanyeol wondered if he should leave the man alone but when the smaller male looked up from his book, the smile on his face when he saw Chanyeol made the taller’s heart skip beats. How was he still breathing?

Chanyeol smiled back.

He approached the smaller and breathlessly, he greeted the male. “Hi.”

He saw the small male stiffen. Momentarily confused as to why someone was talking to him. The stiff stance made Chanyeol worry. He wondered what happened to Baekhyun but when the latter looked up, relief flooded his face. He actually let out a relieved smile.

“Hello, Chanyeol.” He greeted back, voice wavering. The smaller tried to cover this up with another smile but it was too late, Chanyeol heard it already. Instead of asking what was wrong, he took the seat beside Baekhyun and told him he can go back to reading. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding due to the long silence. The smaller looked at him, confused but he shook his head, telling the smaller it was nothing.

“What are you reading?”

Baekhyun shut the book, his thumb still on the page so it doesn’t get lost, and showed Chanyeol the cover.  _Call Me by Your Name_ was the title of the book. Baekhyun smiled when he saw Chanyeol was inspecting the book, his face serious.

“It’s a good book. Do you want me to read a part?”

“I’d love it.”

Baekhyun coughed for good measure, eliciting a soft chuckle out of Chanyeol.

“ _And like the old men who sat around the Piazzetta facing the Piave memorial, we’ll speak about two young men who found much happiness for a few weeks and lived the remainder of their lives dipping cotton swabs into that bowl of happiness, fearing they’d use it up, without daring to drink more than a thimbleful on ritual anniversaries._ ”

Honestly? Chanyeol zoned out mid-sentence because of Baekhyun’s voice. But he smiled and Baekhyun looked at him weirdly again. “Did you listen?”

“Sorry, got preoccupied,” Chanyeol said sheepishly with a smile, making Baekhyun let out a small smile at this. “It’s fine.”

And that was when it clicked. As if a door unlocked and opened, he knew. The voice in his dream, it was Baekhyun, of course, that must have been why it sounded so familiar. He just couldn’t identify it accurately due to him still being in a haze of sleep. He kept telling himself that it was dream and nothing more. Dreams were just part of our imagination. It couldn’t possibly come true.

“Hey, you okay?” Baekhyun asked when he noticed the silent male beside him. “I am. Just letting you read in silence.”

“You sure?” The doubt in Baekhyun’s voice was audible. “I’m sure.”

“Well, you don’t have to be so silent, anymore. I’m done. It’s a good book. You should try reading it. The ending sort of made me tear up but it’s good.” Baekhyun suggested, waving the book in front of Chanyeol. The latter chuckled; getting the book from the smaller’s hand, their hands brushing in the slightest. “I’ll try.”

“You wear glasses?”

“I’ve got bad eyesight. I wear contacts when I’m in public, though.”

“But you’re in public, right now.” Chanyeol pointed out.

“I don’t see anyone here other than you and Mrs. Kwon.”

That was when Yixing decided to enter with three cups of coffee again.

“Baekhyun told me you’d be here, so I decided to get you coffee, too. Thank that little man over there.”

The said male tried to hide any signs of emotions but he failed, badly. Thanking the butler, he took two cups and set the other one in front of Baekhyun. He noticed the time on the clock just near the librarian and realized it was one hour until dinner was served.

“Shouldn’t we eat dinner, first?”

“What time is it?”

Chanyeol looked at him incredulously. “How long have you been here?”

“Around one o’clock.”

“No.” The disbelief in Chanyeol’s voice was evident. “You have not spent five hours in this library, finishing a book without a break.” His voice was accusing.

The guilty chuckled the smaller male let out was a giveaway. “I told you! It was a good book!” Baekhyun defended, shrugging nonchalantly. Chanyeol could only let out a small smile at the adorable male.

 _Stop right there, Park Chanyeol. What do you mean_ adorable _?_

When the smaller smiled back, he swore his heart stopped beating.

 _Okay… he_ is  _adorable._

The three went out the library, thanking the librarian and bidding her a goodbye. They went to the main dining room and the looks everyone sent him made him uncomfortable. He could feel the burning gaze of Jongdae somewhere in the room and he knew the man was going to tease him tomorrow.

They were seated at a table for four, near the stage. The taller male realized that this was the first time he was eating dinner after he had arrived at the hidden world. Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was going to sit beside Yixing but the small male was full of surprises that day. Baekhyun pulled out the chair beside him. Yixing smiled, partially because of the Little Byun’s action and partially because of Chanyeol’s reaction. The latter’s ears and cheeks were tinted red, a casual reaction whenever Baekhyun did something since their meeting. Since there was no buffet for dinner, the waitress took their order. The whole time, there was only comfortable silence between them. Chanyeol occasionally pointing something that made him chuckled and Baekhyun would respond with a smile, or if it was really funny, then a chuckle.

Who would have thought half a day talking about the things they loved or the things they were studying could make them this close? Baekhyun wasn’t one to open up easily, he wasn’t one to trust someone that easily. But Yixing knew the man knew everything. He didn’t know how but if someone was impure or had bad motives, he knew and vice versa. Yixing was always in awe whenever Baekhyun says something that comes true.

Before their orders arrive, Baekhyun cracked a joke making Chanyeol double up in laughter. His eyes were twitching and he was laughing so hard, tears were actually coming out of his eyes. What caught Yixing’s attention was Baekhyun. The glint in his crescent eyes was so obvious. And the way he bit his bottom lip, trying to prevent a laugh that wanted to come out, but always failing because the smile was still there. Yixing couldn’t help but smile.

The orders came and Chanyeol was dumbfounded when he saw what was on Baekhyun’s plate.

“ _That_ ’s what you’re eating?”

“Yes. I happen to like salad.”

“No way!” The taller, who had two steaks on his plate, gave one of them to Baekhyun. “Eat up.”

“Chanyeol, I can’t eat this much. Stop!”

But the tall male wasn’t having it when Baekhyun tried to put the steak back on his plate; Chanyeol purposely blocked it with his own fork and knife. “Go hard or go home.”

Baekhyun let out a defeated sigh and ate the steak Chanyeol put on his plate. The taller noticed Baekhyun ended up eating the steak more than the salad. And soon, only the said leaves were on his plate with no steak in sight. All of them went back to the library since they had nothing better to do after finishing their dinner. It was Baekhyun who suggested it, though. So, why not go along with it?

Chanyeol sat beside Baekhyun again, the latter already carrying a constellation book. Yixing was in front of them, reading his own book and having his sweet time. He was glad they weren’t making the butler uncomfortable. He would have panicked and apologized profusely and he wouldn’t be able to stop. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun while the latter was searching for the page where they left off last night. When he found it, he had a small smile, making Chanyeol’s stomach flip.

Dreams of the world ending disappeared and he was okay with everything. His stomach suddenly dropped, though, without even knowing why. Maybe this was just another effect of anxiety; this was nothing to worry about. It was just his brain again, doing fucked up things to him. Yes, that must have been it. Nothing more, nothing less.

The small smile playing on Baekhyun’s lip was contagious. Chanyeol’s gaze was scrutinizing, staring at Baekhyun as if he was memorizing the man’s face. He noticed the mole, just in the corner, above his upper lip. He wanted to memorize Baekhyun’s face, every feature and everything else. He had no idea why. He just wanted to. When the smaller looked at him, the surprise in those pretty eyes was evident.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason.”

The smaller narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing Chanyeol but he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“Anyway, look at this. It’s a constellation of a dog.” The smile Baekhyun wore when he pointed at the said constellation was so beautiful. He wasn’t one to be cheesy but the single smile could move heaven and earth if he wanted to. Baekhyun’s smile could turn his whole world upside down without him even knowing. The smile that singlehandedly brought light into his life. But if Chanyeol was being honest, it was the person himself, not just the smile.

“You like puppies?”

“Sure do.” Baekhyun smiled, tracing the constellation with his pointy finger. “I have a corgi back home. His name is Mongryong and he’s  _precious_.”

“You know… I used to have a pet ferret.”

Baekhyun’s eyes almost popped out of their socket.

“ _No way_.”

“Yes, way. Used to bring her to all the conventions and all. Even brought her to the park once, can’t say that ended well. She almost died because the boys there were picking on me and Jebi. I remember the obsession I had with ferrets. When I was around nine, my mom hated me because I would always make her buy me ferret sheets, a ferret blanket, hell, I even went far as telling her I wanted to tattoo a ferret on my forehead. Let’s just say nine-year-old Chanyeol wasn’t the greatest.”

“Hold on, you wanted to tattoo a ferret on your  _forehead_?”

“Yes, I did. Don’t judge. I was  _nine_  and obsessed with ferrets. Anyway, when I was around eleven, they bought me a ferret! Can you believe it? Do you know how expensive they are? I named her Jebi because of  _huin jogjebi_. And then on a fateful day, when we were walking at some tunnel, she bit my ass and ran away. Hell, I never talked about ferrets again. The bite left my ass bruised. Never saw Jebi again. She probably lives in the tunnel, who knows? She could be dead. This was almost a decade ago.”

When he finished his story, Baekhyun was  _laughing_. Yixing looked up from his book, shocked that his young master was laughing in such a free manner as if he had no problems in the world. From Chanyeol’s peripheral vision, he could tell Yixing was about to burst into tears for some unknown reason.

“She—oh my God, I can’t—a ferret bit your  _ass_. Chanyeol, I’m dying. I can’t stop laughing.” The words barely came out because he was too busy wheezing to even speak. The man was laughing too hard if you ask Chanyeol.

“I don’t see what’s so funny about a ferret biting my ass.” The pout could almost be heard in Chanyeol’s voice but Baekhyun didn’t stop laughing.

“He bit your  _ass_  so hard, it bruised. Don’t tell me you don’t find it at least funny?”

“Okay, you’re right. It is, but no need to be so vocal about it.” There it was again, the pout.

“Don’t be stupid.” Then he laughed again. “I’m going to be honest.”

He thought, at this point, the librarian didn’t mind the laughter since it was only coming from the petite male beside him. Chanyeol’s gaze shifted to Yixing, in hope that he’ll get the man to stop teasing him but the smile on the butler’s face was radiant and whole-hearted. Chanyeol couldn’t possibly ruin the moment. He wondered if this was a rare occurrence. He doesn’t know. Chanyeol only knew him for two days, there was obviously more to the man than what he showed. Just like Chanyeol, he couldn’t tell him about what happened to him or his condition.

Life… it just didn’t work that way. You can’t tell someone your deepest secrets and expect him to understand when they’ve only known you for a day. He wasn’t that stupid. Sure, everyone called him an attention-seeker or something but he knew he wasn’t and he wouldn’t try to win Baekhyun by telling him about himself.

“You’re lucky you can walk the ferret.”

“That walk resulted in a bruised ass, Baekhyun.”

“But at least you can walk him! Every time I walk that damned corgi, he would just lay there in the middle of the road. I mean, for a corgi, don’t you think he’s too lazy? Corgis are usually energetic. Why isn’t that poor excuse of a corgi energetic? He’s actually lucky I still love him. When cars are passing by the road and he’s lying there, I have to carry him to the side because he won’t budge.” The exasperation was there but you could hear the fondness.

Yixing was smiling so wide.

“In short, both our pets are stupid.”

There was a nod and the conversation ended with Baekhyun silently agreeing. There was a long silence.

“I’ve always wanted a pet, y’know? A cat or a dog—”

“You should!” Baekhyun nodded. “I think a dog poodle would suit you, or a toy poodle. You could perm your hair and you’ll match with your poodle!”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Yeah, I should. But I don’t want to die, yet.”

“Die? Chanyeol,” Baekhyun stared at him incredulously. “It’s a toy poodle. A toy poodle can’t harm you. It won’t bite your ass. Don’t worry.”

“I’m allergic.” Chanyeol simply stated, shrugging.

“Oh.”

There was another long silence until Baekhyun broke it.

“Hey, Yeol.”

Chanyeol was left speechless.  _Yeol Yeol Yeol Yeol Yeol Yeol Yeol Yeol Yeol Yeol_ kept repeating in his head.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” The smile playing on Baekhyun’s lips made Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat. He sounded so genuine, the taller wanted to cry. He stared into Baekhyun’s eyes and they were sparkling. But Chanyeol saw it. He saw the broken eyes somewhere deep. He knew because that’s what he sees every time he stares at his reflection.

“For what?”

“I don’t know… for talking to me.” He smiled again and Chanyeol wanted to cry.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Chanyeol said, ruffling the black hair. “Stop that!” Baekhyun whined, trying to comb his hair with his fingers. Chanyeol could only laugh. Can he get any cuter?

“No, really, thank you, Yeol.”

“Then, you’re welcome.” He smiled back.

Baekhyun went to get the constellation book that was beside them and opened it. Both skimmed the pages, pausing when they read something interesting. Chanyeol was smiling.

 

 

Yixing, who was supposedly reading a book, watched them from the corner of his eyes. He knew the young master had it hard. He had been there for Baekhyun since he was a child and he saw what the latter had gone through. Yixing helped him through those times when Baekhyun had no one when Baekhyun started giving up on himself, too, after the world gave up on him. Seeing him like that, seeing him smiling made him so proud, prouder than Baekhyun’s dad has ever been. Even if the happiness was only half-hearted, he’ll take it, as long as the young master was happy.

He stared at the brunette beside Baekhyun. A silent thank on the tip of his tongue. He knew that Baekhyun smiling had something to do with the male sitting beside him, who was currently smiling down at the talking male. He knew his young master had the same effect on Chanyeol.

He thanked the universe that they brought these two together.

 

 

 

 

It had been a silent night. The librarian left early, leaving the library open because Yixing told her he’ll lock up. Being a trustworthy person, Mrs. Kwon left the key in his hands. The library was deserted, except for the three men who were seated on one table. Two were busy talking, they could care less about the other one, who was watching them with smiling eyes.

Chanyeol listened attentively as Baekhyun talked about each other. The book in front of them was forgotten as both men talked about the corgi that was gaining so much weight. According to Baekhyun, he hadn’t seen Mongryong in months. He was too busy with his job that he couldn’t go visit the said pup that lived with his grandmother. They thought it was a good idea to have him in an open place where he can freely run. When Baekhyun mentioned job, Chanyeol raised his brows.

“You’re the president’s son, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That means you’re going to inherit the company?”

“I guess? I don’t know. It’s actually up to my father.”

“So, that’s why you’re here? To learn about this ship and how it’s handled and all that?”

“That’s what he told me but honestly, Yeol, I spend all day stuck inside, I don’t even know what’s going on outside.”

“Then you should get out more.”

“Maybe. Just not now.”

Chanyeol nodded in understanding and comfortable silence surrounded them, both not minding. Baekhyun found a book about the eclipses an hour ago and Yixing wasn’t in sight. He was sure he was just there a few minutes ago. The smaller had his hand on his chin and he was obviously sleepy, dozing off and realizing he was still at the library. Chanyeol chuckled at the sight.

“If you’re sleepy, then let’s go back to your room.”

There was a huff. “I’m not sleepy.” The denial was quickly stopped with a yawn.

“You are.”

“I’m not.” Baekhyun snapped.

Chanyeol shrugged and let the guy be. Who was Chanyeol anyway to force Baekhyun? He smiled at the male, apologized and watched him read again. Baekhyun’s eyes were fluttering close until he actually fell asleep. The taller couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course.  _Not sleepy, my ass._  He removed Baekhyun’s hand from the chin and carefully man-handled the boy until he was on the table. He thought if he should carry Baekhyun to his room but what if someone else saw them? Besides, he didn’t even know where Baekhyun roomed.

He lowered his head until he was eye-level with Baekhyun. Smiling when the smaller scrunched his nose adorably. Baekhyun was so beautiful, Chanyeol was always left breathless. Sure, the man had his flaws but he was perfect in an imperfect way. He took in the smaller male’s feature, enchanted by the fact that someone could be this beautiful. His black hair fell softly on his forehead, making Chanyeol smile. He tucked the stray hair behind the smaller male, making him freeze. He shouldn’t take advantage of the fact that Baekhyun was sleeping.

Then the smaller male smiled in his sleep, stirring slightly. Baekhyun’s smile tugged his heart. He was dreaming, Chanyeol realized. The latter wondered what he was dreaming of to make him smile so beautifully. Everything about Baekhyun was beautiful and sure, he wasn’t everything he wanted, there was still something missing but he liked it. He liked him.

He froze.

He liked Baekhyun.

There was no use denying it, anymore. All the breathless encounters, wanting to see Baekhyun smile, wanting to see him almost immediately, wanting to hear his voice… it explained everything. He was infatuated. He liked the smaller male. And he wanted to laugh. But the signals in his brain were beeping, telling him that he’s known the guy for _two days_ , there was no way he could develop feelings in that short span of time.

 _People fall in love at first sight. At least it took me two days_.

He liked what he had come to know in the past two days. Even though he couldn’t say he was whole-heartedly happy, he was going there.

Making a bold move, he held Baekhyun’s hand, squeezing it and it felt warm. The smile Baekhyun let out again made everything so much better. Forgetting about the warning signals, forgetting about everything else, he held Baekhyun’s hand in his so tightly. Nothing else in this world and the other mattered. Just this night, everything was okay as if he had no problems back at home as if he had no world to return to.

_Just this night. I promise._

He could feel his eyelids slowly closing and not soon after, he drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

Yixing found them asleep on the table. Chanyeol was smiling in his sleep, his hand on top of Baekhyun’s. They didn’t look like they were holding hands but it seemed like they were. Maybe it was because either one of them fell unconscious, the grip on the hand loosened. He smiled again. He wanted to take a picture but he decided against it because this was their moment and it shouldn’t be shared with anyone. He took a blanket from the storage somewhere near the library and placed it around the sleeping male.

Baekhyun hummed in satisfaction when he felt warmth envelope his body. There was a sleepy hum coming from both males and Yixing decided to just sleep there instead. He couldn’t leave them, partially because he had the key and partially because someone could walk in any second later. He decided to sleep upright since for sure, his back was going to hurt in the morning.

From his peripheral vision, he saw Chanyeol moving. He looked up, thinking the male was going to wake up but no. Chanyeol unconsciously held Baekhyun’s hand, smiling and humming contently when he felt the warmth.

Yixing slept well that night.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol did not sleep well at all.

His back hurt and his neck ached. His large frame was not comfortable on the small chair the library provided. What made everything better was the fact he was still holding Baekhyun’s hand and the newfound knowledge of his attraction to Baekhyun. He wasn’t in love, that he was sure of, but he did like the small male. He squeezed the small hand around his. Baekhyun’s hand were petite and slender, the nails were long and beautiful. It was too pretty for a guy. Chanyeol wanted to hold the hand forever. But like he said earlier, it was only for tonight, nothing more after. He couldn’t let this attraction stop their blooming friendship.

_There shouldn’t even be a blooming friendship in the first place._

He squeezed the hand again before making move to let go of it. What surprised him though was the fact that Baekhyun squeezed back, gripping the hand tightly and not letting it go. Baekhyun was awake. He had caught Chanyeol in the act. The latter was freaking out. What would Baekhyun say?

_He probably thinks I’m some sick pervert. Great job, Chanyeol, you fucked up yet again. Why do you keep fucking up why are you always fucking up oh my God I hate myself so much. You just ruined a friendship that had the potential to be great because of your sick feelings. Why—_

Before he can beat himself up more, Baekhyun squeezed the hand again. He probably noticed how stiff Chanyeol was. He wondered if it was Baekhyun in the first place but he knew what the hand felt it. He spent the whole night memorizing it before he fell asleep. It was definitely Baekhyun’s hand. Then before he can fully panic, the man beside him chuckled.

“Relax, Chanyeol. It’s okay. I’m okay with it.”

He turned his face to the direction where the man sat and his face was red. When he opened his mouth to apologize, Baekhyun clicked his tongue. “Don’t you dare apologize, I’m okay with this.” He held up the hand, squeezing it tightly and intertwining their fingers to prove his point. “See?” Baekhyun smiled when he saw the relieved face on Chanyeol but it was quickly replaced with fear, doubt, anxiety, and self-hatred altogether.

“Really?”

“Yes. Sure, it was a bit surprising to wake up with someone holding your hand. I was ready to throw a punch but I realized it was your hand.” Baekhyun shrugged, smiling. “It’s okay, really.”

Chanyeol smiled. The flipping of his stomach was going overboard. When he almost doubled over, he felt the warmth around him. That was when he realized they had blankets around them. What time was it? Deciding to voice his thoughts, he asked the male.

“What time is it?”

“It’s only six.”

“Why are you awake? Isn’t it—”  _Oh shit_. “I have work!” He stood up so suddenly, the chair falling with him. Baekhyun could only chuckle. He separated their hands, Chanyeol pouting at the loss. He helped the male up and patted his clothes. “Hurry up. I’ll wait for you in the dining room. I think Yixing’s there already.” Baekhyun shrugged.

The time it took Chanyeol to wash up, brush his teeth and change clothes was the fastest he had ever been. Soon, he was out and running to the main dining room. He didn’t have time to eat breakfast but that was okay, he barely did. Baekhyun, like promised, waited by the door of the main dining room. His immediate reaction was to smile when he was the running giant. Baekhyun went inside without waiting for him, Chanyeol pouting a bit at this but he didn’t mind it.

He sat behind the piano, bowing. He played Liszt that day. While his fingers danced along the keys, his thoughts wandered all over the place. Baekhyun was a rollercoaster. He remembered the first day he met the male, he looked at him coldly in the piano room. He remembered the day he first saw Baekhyun in the main dining room, looking at him coldly still. He assumed that Baekhyun had set up that cold demeanor to act tough. Maybe it was his firewall. He didn’t know what happened that made Baekhyun warm up to him but he did and Chanyeol couldn’t be any more thankful he did.

He suddenly thought of hard-boiled eggs and how he could relate Baekhyun to them. Hard on the outside but an actual softie on the inside, it seemed like the perfect description for Baekhyun. He couldn’t prevent the smile that lit up his face. He could care less about the people who looked at him all weird, all he cared about was the smaller male sat on the table in front of the stage, watching him with a soft smile.

Baekhyun told Chanyeol to come to the library because that’s where he was going to be. After Chanyeol’s shift ended, all he wanted was to be in the presence of the Byun. He had no idea what Baekhyun was doing to him but he liked it. Before he bolted out of the main dining room, Jongdae stopped him telling him to eat first before he flirted.

“You need some stamina if you’re sleeping with the brat.”

Chanyeol chocked. “I-I’m not sleeping with him!” His voice was loud, causing some people to turn their heads and look at him.

“Oh, Chanyeol. It’s okay, y’know. It’s part of life, a common occurrence around youth.”

“You sound like you’re forty. We’re just the same age, Jongdae.” Chanyeol defended himself, wanting to laugh at the manager’s reaction.

“Whatever. So, if you’re not boning him, then what?”

“We’re just friends.” Chanyeol pouted.

There was a glint in Jongdae’s eyes that told Chanyeol he already knew. After lunch ended, he headed up to his room to change clothes. He wondered if he should pass by the laundry room to wash his suits but he realized he still had a lot more on the cabinet. After everything was okay, he saw the journal on his bed again. It hadn’t been written on since the yesterday, or was it the day before? He couldn’t remember. For some reason, he decided to bring the said journal to the library with him, thinking Baekhyun should see it. But then something stopped him. Fear, maybe. But before he stepped out of the room, he set the journal neatly on top of his laptop and headed out to the library.

Baekhyun was at the table where they usually sat. He had a thick book in front of him. It was another constellation book. Chanyeol smiled fondly, the smaller did love everything about the universe.

_He’s my universe._

There was a pause.

_Oh, my God. That was so cheesy. I’m going to pretend that didn’t come from me._

Chanyeol approached him, sitting beside the male. Baekhyun jumped at this, glaring at Chanyeol for surprising him. “Don’t do that!” Baekhyun exclaimed, the taller apologizing with a smile. He didn’t dwell on it and went back to reading. He noticed the smaller was quiet like he usually was. He took a peek at what the smaller was reading and there were no words, just a picture of the sky. Chanyeol’s eyebrows rose.

“Why are you looking at that?”

“I—” Baekhyun started, and then he closed the book with a sigh. Shaking his head, he forced a smile. Chanyeol saw through it. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun said, his voice tight. Chanyeol tried again. “You know you can tell me.”

“Just drop it, Chanyeol. I told you it’s nothing.”

He nodded. “I understand.” Chanyeol smiled at the smaller. There was silence and no one spoke. The library was just as quiet as it was the past few days. Chanyeol could feel shivers running through his skin. Quiet made him get lost in his mind, nothing to distract him, no one to help him; it was just him and his brain. He felt Baekhyun’s shoulder drop beside him and there was a sigh. He looked at the smaller. The man was frowning, there was obviously something wrong. He just didn’t want to force Baekhyun into telling him if he didn’t want to.

Seeing the frown on the smaller’s face made Chanyeol’s heart tighten. He didn’t want to see those beautiful features contorted and sad. He should do something, he wanted to do something. He wanted to see the smile that brought light to the whole ship. He thought about it a long time and he smiled and stood up, grabbing Baekhyun by his hands and pulling him up. The librarian would probably hate them for not putting the book back but this was a major issue. Baekhyun wasn’t okay.

Chanyeol thought about those times when Baekhyun was always frowning, just a few days ago. Now, there were hints of smiles, if he was lucky, he got laughter. Now, he couldn’t afford to see Baekhyun sad.

“Where are we going, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun said, irritated that he was disturbed from reading the book. “You’ll see.”

They took the lift. Chanyeol could see the confusion on Baekhyun’s pretty face. They arrived at Deck Three and Chanyeol was pulling the smaller male along with him.

“Chanyeol, slow down!” Baekhyun told him, struggling to keep up with the large steps of the giant. The latter obliged, slowing  _a bit_  for Baekhyun. Soon, they were in front of an ice rink. Baekhyun was in awe.

 _Perfect._ He remembered seeing this back in his world, telling Kyungsoo he wanted to try it because his grandfather was too old to accompany him. He didn’t want to do it alone. Kyungsoo and Yoora both denied because they hated ice. There really was no one. And he hoped Baekhyun would go along with him.

“Ice skating?” Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow. “That’s what you’re planning?”

Chanyeol sheepishly nodded. “Yeah. I’ve always wanted to try this.”

Baekhyun was silent. The taller saw from his face that he was thinking. Chanyeol wanted to bury himself in the ground. Baekhyun was looking at the rink and watching the people—or lack thereof—skating.  _Someone kill me._

“Sure.” The smaller replied, surprising the taller. “I’ve never tried skating before.”

“Oh.” There were silence and realization dawned on to Chanyeol. “ _Shit_. Me, too.”

Baekhyun snapped his head towards Chanyeol so fast, the latter was worried it broke.

“Oh, shit. That must have hurt. Are you okay?” Chanyeol was worried, that much you can hear his voice. He was about to touch the smaller’s neck when the latter glared at him, making him flinch and step back.

“We’re going to make a fool of ourselves there.”

“No, we’re not.” Chanyeol tried but when Baekhyun glared at him again, he sighed dejectedly. “Okay, yes, we are. But where’s the fun if you already know how to do it? Life is about risks! Let’s take risks!”

Baekhyun stared at him incredulously but when the taller pouted, the man heaved a defeated sigh. “Whatever. Let’s just get the skates.”

The smile Chanyeol wore was more than bright. Baekhyun was already walking away from him and to the counter where they got the skates.

It was all fucked up, Chanyeol realized. He didn’t know how to skate, heck, he didn’t even know how to play sports or anything. He did learn bowling a few years back but that had no connection to ice skating. But he didn’t care, Baekhyun’s happiness mattered more than him. He wondered if this was enough to make Baekhyun happy. Chanyeol was struggling to put on his skates. Baekhyun, who was already done and was watching him with careful eyes, laughed. He helped the male put on his shoes and Chanyeol was red.

Wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around?

“Come on, you big baby.”

His body moved on its own and suddenly, his hands were holding Baekhyun’s, gripping it tightly. The latter looked at him in surprise. Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. “So we don’t fall.”

Baekhyun could only roll his eyes at the poor excuse. They stepped into the rink and the laugh Chanyeol let out was so loud, people turned to look at them. The sight they saw was a tall giant on the floor because he fell without even doing anything. Baekhyun was covering his face, embarrassed.

“I can’t be seen with you. My image will be ruined.” Baekhyun groaned into his hands when Chanyeol was on his feet again. The latter frowned but he didn’t mind what the smaller said, in fact, he held Baekhyun’s hand again and tried pulling him closer. “Loosen up. We’ll have fun.”

Baekhyun let out a small smile at that. And Chanyeol knew he was fucked. The way his heart jumped and fluttered with the tiniest of smiles, Chanyeol knew he was fucked.

Baekhyun’s eyes turned crescent and Chanyeol swore, the moon itself was jealous; the moon could not be compared to such a beautiful creature like Baekhyun. The way his smile would brighten up his whole face and Chanyeol’s whole world. Chanyeol watched as the smaller was running around the rink, mocking Chanyeol that he couldn’t skate. He didn’t care if he couldn’t skate or if he was stuck in that position in the thirty minutes they’ve been skating. The only thing he could possibly care about was the way the frown turned upside down. Baekhyun was smiling. He was okay.

Chanyeol couldn’t be happier.

“Chanyeol, move your ass over here!” Baekhyun shouted and people were turning to look at him. The president’s son was outside. It was surprising, mostly because of the fact that he was with someone who was not Yixing but neither of them cared.

It was a series of falling down and Baekhyun laughing softly and then helping him up. Soon, he learned how to stand up on his own feet but Baekhyun was already tired, by then. With how long they’ve been playing tag and Baekhyun running around the rink, of course, they’d be tired. And he had no idea how long they’ve been there, they were having so much fun, they could care less of the time.

The voice on the speaker told everyone to get off the rink because there will be a show.

“Do you want to watch it?” Chanyeol asked the smaller.

“Sure.” He answered without hesitation.

They both sat in the front seats. Chanyeol apologized numerous times to the people behind him because he was blocking them with his abnormal height. They told him it was okay but Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel they were cursing at him. Baekhyun, on the other hand, had his eyes on the rink, not minding Chanyeol.

“They told you it was okay. So it is,”

The show went on and Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was watching them or Baekhyun. At some point, maybe he turned to look at Baekhyun and his eyes stayed there, unable to move. The show was forgotten and what he focused on instead was the way Baekhyun’s eyes turned crescent, little crinkles appearing beside his eyes. The way his nose scrunched when a dancer made a mistake. The way his mouth would ever so slightly turn upward when a dancer made a wonderful move. The way he clapped his hands, so gracefully, when the dancers have finished with one routine. The way his eyes sparkled when the dancer did a stunt. The way he was, at that moment, in that world and in that lifetime. The way Baekhyun was simply —

“Perfect.”

Baekhyun turned to look at him with wide eyes. “Huh?”

_Fuck. He said that out loud._

“O-oh, um, I mean… the dance! You’re— _shit_. I mean… it’s perfect.” The nervous laughter he let out was going to give him away.

“Okay…” Baekhyun nodded, unsure but he turned his attention back to the rink. Chanyeol, who was flustered and did the same, couldn’t see the small smile on Baekhyun’s face.

The show ended just barely before midnight. Apparently, they’ve been skating for nearly three hours and the show went on for two hours. Chanyeol wanted to consider this a date, so maybe he will. But just between him and his heart.

They were standing at the lift and Baekhyun sighed contently. Without a second thought, he intertwined his hands around Chanyeol’s and smiled. “Walk me to my room,” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol could only nod. They walked hand in hand, comfortable silence around them. Both of them didn’t dare to break the silence. This was what Chanyeol wanted. They didn’t have to speak with words. His hears was going haywire to even speak a coherent sentence, so he was lucky Baekhyun chose to stay silent. Baekhyun’s room was on deck seventeen. He wasn’t surprised that the smaller took a grand balcony suite.

They found Yixing sitting on the steps of the stairs. When his eyes landed on Baekhyun, he opened his mouth, ready for a scolding. Chanyeol was about to pull away, embarrassed that a father figure to Baekhyun caught him holding the boy’s hand but Baekhyun didn’t let go. Instead, he squeezed the hand tighter. He looked at the smaller male in surprise. Yixing, who saw the interaction and the intertwined hands, smiled softly. “I should have known.”

Yixing stood up and patted his pants, shaking his head exasperated but also fondly, he walked to their room and said. “Hurry up, you boys. It’s midnight. You might be tired.” Yixing went inside, leaving them outside.

Chanyeol walked Baekhyun to the door and Baekhyun still didn’t let go.

“You should rest,” Chanyeol said.

“Yeah, I should.” Contrary to his words, Baekhyun didn’t move. Instead, he stood on tippy toes and  _oh my God_. Soft lips met his cheeks and he wanted to die. Baekhyun was sure he could hear the pounding of his heart.  _Baekhyun kissed him_. He stood there, confused and stiff until Baekhyun laughed warmly and bid him a good night and went into the room.

Baekhyun entered the room too soon, he missed how happy the taller was with just a simple kiss.

 

 

 

And their routine started like that. Chanyeol picking Baekhyun up so early in the morning before work so they ate breakfast together. Their topics were just random, basically filled with anything that wouldn’t make everything so awkward. Sometimes, there were occasional teases from the manager. It was given that Baekhyun didn’t warm up to Jongdae so soon. But it was all good. After Chanyeol ate, he was on the piano. He kept his eyes closed most of the time, unable to open his eyes because if he did, he would surely mess up, with the way Baekhyun was there and watching him. Then after Chanyeol’s shift ended, he would sit down with Baekhyun and eat lunch with him. Every time, they talked about what they were going to do later that day.

They were at the butt of the ship, Baekhyun sitting comfortably on one of the longue with Chanyeol beside him, playing with his dainty fingers. Holding hands had become a common occurrence between them. If Chanyeol was lucky, he’d get a kiss on the cheeks and if Baekhyun was feeling good, it was okay for Chanyeol to kiss him. Chanyeol was okay like this. He was comfortable as long as Baekhyun was with him. He was happy as long as Baekhyun was happy. The latter was having his time basking in the sun. Chanyeol was watching him with a warm smile. The fluttering in his chest didn’t subside.

“You know,” Chanyeol started when silence enveloped them. Baekhyun turned his head so he could listen to what Chanyeol was saying. “I’ve been scared for a long time. But I think I’m not anymore.”

Baekhyun looked at him, confused as to what the taller was suddenly saying. Chanyeol only smiled and kissed his hands before letting it go. “Wait here.”

He didn’t wait to hear what Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol rushed to his bedroom to get what he had wanted to show Baekhyun for days since they had first met. It had been five days since he was in the parallel world and he knew he could trust Baekhyun now. He knew the smaller wouldn’t judge him or would hate him for doing this. He saw it where he had left it yesterday. Even with him coming home later than normal, he didn’t forget to write down what had happened that day. If he was being honest, he would have forgotten it if it wasn’t the first thing he saw when he kept entering the room. He rushed back to where he had left Baekhyun and he was afraid the smaller would have left. Relief flooded his insides when he was still there, waiting for Chanyeol to come back.

Baekhyun immediately saw what he was holding and he looked up at Chanyeol, his gaze questioning.

“What’s that?”

“This…” he gestured to the tattered journal, “is what my grandfather had been keeping safe.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide. “Are you sure you want me to see this, Yeol?”

“I told you.” He kissed his hand. “I’m not afraid anymore.”

Carefully, he placed the journal on Baekhyun’s lap. The smaller stared at him, disbelief flooding his features. Chanyeol had never shared the journal with anyone besides his grandfather. He had never let anyone read what it contained but for some reason, he feels that he can trust Baekhyun. And he does. Chanyeol only smiled warmly at the smaller. Baekhyun peeled his eyes off Chanyeol and turned his attention to the journal in his lap. With careful hands, he opened the journal. Baekhyun was visibly shaking.

“Chanyeol…” he started, awe in his voice. “Are you really sure?”

“I am.”

Baekhyun was so afraid he’d rip the pages, he turned each and every one of them carefully. Chanyeol watched him and he couldn’t be happier he trusted Baekhyun. He smiled when the smaller skimmed the pages and read what his grandfather had written.

Chanyeol had forgotten everything, the rules his great-grandmother had carefully thought out and written.  He had forgotten that he wasn’t allowed to get so attached. The only thing he remembered was that moment when Baekhyun had looked at him after the final page of the journal and hugged him. It was that moment that Chanyeol was truly happy.

“Thank you for showing me this. This is amazing, Yeol. Your grandfather—he was amazing. You’re amazing. Thank you for this.”

Chanyeol didn’t care anymore.

“I’m not, though. You’re the one who’s amazing here. You’re more than amazing. Heck, you’re perfect. There are no words to describe how amazing you are. Even with all your flaws, you’re amazing.”

Baekhyun was quiet. Then there was a pout. “I hate you.”

Chanyeol hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go. He kissed Baekhyun’s temple and smiled again. Baekhyun put his arms around Chanyeol and buried his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling Chanyeol.

“Thank you, Yeol.”

“You’re always welcome, Baek.”

After that day, something was different. If you were just a passerby, you would think that nothing changed and they were the same. But there really was something different. The casual glances they would throw at each other meant so much. The sudden hand-holding and hand-kisses when they were alone was noticeable. The hugs they shared, the smiles they gave to each other. And Yixing noticed these. He was the first one to notice.

When Baekhyun came back to their room with Chanyeol holding his hand again, he noticed it. He didn’t ask any questions and only shared knowing smiles. It was half-past two o’clock and the both of them were just lounging on the sun deck, not caring about a thing in the word.

“Hey, Yeol. Do you want to sleep over?” Yixing asked, surprising both of them. There was a twinkle in Baekhyun’s eyes. “You should! It’s late and I want to show you the balcony. The view’s great.”

Before Chanyeol responded, he was already being pulled inside by Baekhyun. There was a chuckle coming from Yixing. Their gazes met and Yixing gave him a knowing smile. Chanyeol smiled back.

“Um, I’ll just sleep on the sofa bed. I don’t want any trouble.” Chanyeol started but Yixing clicked his tongue. “The bed’s big enough for both you and Baekhyun.”

He turned red. His heart was pounding against his chest and he was sure almost everyone inside the room could hear it.

Somehow, they skipped the balcony and Chanyeol found himself on the bed, all stiff and awkward. This was the first time he had shared a bed with someone he liked. There were a few drunken one night stands but that was about it. He didn’t have time to stay in bed with people whose names he can barely remember. He could hear Baekhyun chuckling.

“Chanyeol, calm down. We’re not going to do anything. We’re just two men who really like each other trying to get some rest.”

Even with that, Chanyeol still didn’t relax. Baekhyun moved closer to him and put his head on Chanyeol’s chest, and his arms around the said man. “I can hear you.”

“What?”

“Your heart.”

There was a minute of silence and slowly, Baekhyun’s breathing slowed and there were soft snores coming from the male. He chuckled. He kissed the male’s temple and he relaxed. This was comfortable. He liked it. He put his arms around Baekhyun too and not soon after, he followed Baekhyun to dreamland.

_There it was again, the burning trees, a planet coming closer. It was scorching hot again. And the voice kept shouting._

_“Chanyeol! Save me!”_

_“Chanyeol!”_

_“Yeol!”_

And he woke up. His breathing was ragged but when he saw the sleeping male in front of him, his heart started calming down. The smaller had a death grip on him. His head was still on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around him. The effect Baekhyun had on him, really. Even with just a single hug, his nightmares were forgotten and he was okay. He waited for the smaller to wake up, stealing a few kisses on his temple. He takes Baekhyun’s dainty hands again, intertwining it. It fitted perfectly.

Even with everything, even with all good that happened, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He wasn’t supposed to do this. He wasn’t supposed to get attached. He wasn’t supposed to feel like this for someone that he can’t, no matter how much he forced himself, end up with. Something was wrong. Everything felt wrong but he desperately wanted to push the feeling away. With Baekhyun, everything was supposed to feel right. He didn’t want to feel like something was missing, that something was wrong and something would go terribly wrong with this.

Before he can go into another bout of thoughts, the sleeping male nuzzled closer to him. “Morning,” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Ew, it’s too early for that, Yeol.”

Chanyeol could only laugh. “Do you want to get up?”

“Later, I want to sleep in.”

“I have work, though.”

Baekhyun whined. “Right, I forgot all about that.” He was pouting. Chanyeol felt it because the smaller was still on his chest. “Do you have to go?”

“Let me think…” Chanyeol paused, fake pondering. He looked back at Baekhyun and kissed his temple. “Yes.”

He groaned in surprise when the smaller weakly punched him. “I hate you.”

Chanyeol chuckled again. “I have to get up, Baek. I’m going to be late.”

“Just five more minutes.” Baekhyun pleaded, nuzzling his face in Chanyeol’s chest, the latter wrapping an arm around him.

Everything else can be wrong but  _this_ ; Chanyeol wanted this to be right.

Silence enveloped them again and Baekhyun’s breathing was calm, hugging Chanyeol tighter as minutes passed by. He loved this. He sighed contently. Everything was perfect. He wished time stopped. He wished there was some way he didn’t have to return to his world, he wished there was something he could do to stay with this man forever.

The clock beeped. Their time was up.

“Baek, I have to go to work now.”

Slowly, Baekhyun lets go of the taller. He sighed and pouted. “Come back, okay? I don’t want to leave the room today.”

Chanyeol kissed his temple and went back to his room to wash up and change clothes. He couldn’t help but miss the smaller male who was currently sleeping in. He wanted to stay there in his room, maybe tell Jongdae that he was sick and cuddle with Baekhyun all day long. He sighed. He should have just stayed with Baekhyun. When he reached the main dining room, Jongdae appeared and greeted Chanyeol. He was a bit early and he had time to eat breakfast with the manager.

“I didn’t know you and Baekhyun were a couple.”

“We’re not.” Chanyeol denied.

“But you want to be.” Jongdae smiled, knowingly. “I told you, Chanyeol. I’ve been there, done that. Maybe it’s too soon for that. Maybe both of you’re not meant for each other but if you like Baekhyun then I think you should go for it. Ask him out. I mean, me and Minseok didn’t get married for beating around the bush. We’re not a happy family right now if I didn’t ask him out. So, go for it, Chanyeol.”

“It’s difficult.”

“Who said it was easy?”

Chanyeol looked up from his plate, surprised by the tone the manager used. “You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“I am. Our relationship wasn’t always easy. Some guy always hit on Minseok and at some point, I was so jealous, we almost broke up. And our parents didn’t approve of us. Especially, mine, but I don’t know, they probably still don’t. But we’re great, Chanyeol. We didn’t let go of each other through those hard times. We stayed together. It was us against the world. And honestly, I’d rather have one man who makes me the happiest than be with people who barely made me happy.”

 _Not that kind of difficult. I don’t expect you to understand. At least both of you came from the same world_.

There was silence and Jongdae knew he was probably thinking. “I’m just saying, Yeol. I think you should. Life is all about risks. Take risks.” Jongdae looked behind them and he saw a family was already entering. “We’ll talk later, for now, you go up there and blow us with your piano-playing.”

The whole time he was playing, he was actually glad he didn’t make any mistakes. The whole time he was playing, all he thought about was  _Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun_  and no one else but that small man. He inwardly heaved a sigh. He was tired. He wanted to go back to Baekhyun’s arms and forget about everything else. Luckily, the hours passed by and he was out of the main dining room before Jongdae confused him more. He changed clothes in his room, not bothering to see what he took and he was out the door and running to Baekhyun’s room.

God, he’d only been gone for a few hours and he missed Baekhyun already. He rang the doorbell and at first, he was amazed. Suites had  _doorbells_. The rooms were so big, they literally had doorbells. Not soon later, the door was being opened by Yixing. He smiled at Chanyeol and stepped aside so Chanyeol can enter.

“Baekhyun’s taking a shower.” He informed him. They had their own table to eat and he wondered why they always came down to the main dining room to eat when they could easily enjoy life here without having to go up and down the ship.

“Have you eaten lunch, Chanyeol?” He was surprised at the fondness in Yixing’s voice. He really was a father figure. Even if he looked dazed sometimes, he was really attentive and he really did notice everything. Chanyeol shook his head as an answer.

“Great! Baekhyun ordered your food, too. Let’s just sit and watch something while that boy finishes taking a bath. He takes so long in there, it’s annoying sometimes.”

Yixing turned on the television so they could entertain themselves while Baekhyun washed up. Yixing had always been Baekhyun’s father figure because as far as he heard, Yixing had been his butler since he was young. Was Yixing around his 30s? He didn’t know and he didn’t plan on knowing. It was rude to ask someone their age. There were footsteps and he looked behind them to see the black-haired male rubbing a towel on his head.

“Is Chanyeol here, yet, Xing?” He could almost hear the pout in Baekhyun’s voice. Their gazes met and Baekhyun turned red.

“Well, you see him, so he’s here already, Baek.” Yixing laughed. “Let’s eat.”

Their lunch, surprisingly, went okay. Yixing didn’t talk much and let them both do all talking but it was mostly Chanyeol who did the talking. Their topic was all about the best restaurants they’ve ever eaten and it was a slip of tongue. He just so casually told them that  _I’m a chef._ Both males turned to look at him with surprised eyes. “Then why are you working as a pianist?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head in genuine confusion.

_Fuck you, Chanyeol. Why are you always getting yourself in trouble?_

He was lucky he thought of what to say immediately. “Because I just wanted to. Restaurants are a pain in the ass if you ask me.” He laughed, trying to mask the nervousness he felt. Fortunately, they believed him and he silently let out a breath he was holding.

“You should have cooked for us, Yeol.”

“Maybe next time.”

The rest of the day proceeded like that. Chanyeol cleaned up the table after a lot of persuading. He didn’t want to burden Yixing because he added to the weight. He threw the trash and after that, Baekhyun pulled him to the balcony. The view was great. It was beautiful. It provided them the view of the ocean and the cruise ship. They were high up but it was beautiful.

“This is my thinking room.”

“Thinking room?”

“Yeah. Just thinking, in general. The ocean helps me relax.” Chanyeol nodded, understanding. He held Baekhyun’s hand and intertwined them. Baekhyun squeezed back. They stayed outside until they changed rooms and they were back in the living room. Chanyeol didn’t know what to talk about and maybe this was enough. Maybe the silence, while they were enveloped in each other’s arms was okay for him. But he didn’t know if it was okay for Baekhyun.

He thought about how long he had stayed there and how the ship had not docked, even for a second. He was scared he was going to spend the rest of the cruise here. But for now, he didn’t care. All he wanted was to be with Baekhyun, all he needed was Baekhyun. For now, he was going to make the most of this because once he returned to his world, everything would be over and he wouldn’t see Baekhyun ever again.  _If he can go back to his world, that is_.

He checked the clock beside them and he realized that it was midnight already. Baekhyun was watching a drama on the TV and he was surprised the smaller male can stay this long inside his suite. Well, if he was being honest, this was what he did too during weekends when he had no work. Baekhyun leaned against his shoulder while Chanyeol had his arms around Baekhyun.

Maybe there  _was_ something missing. He thought about the feelings of incompleteness like there was a big hole in his heart. Maybe it was because of the fact that they just didn’t belong together. The realization dawned on him. No matter how much they wanted each other, they couldn’t stay together. He wondered if Baekhyun can go to his world, even just for a while, just before the cruise ends.

“Hey, Chanyeol. We should go somewhere. I’m going to go crazy because of this drama.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“You tell me.”

Chanyeol pondered. “What about the piano room?”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up. “I haven’t been there in days. Come on.”

Before they left, Baekhyun told Yixing where they’ll be going and the latter nodded, telling them not to stay up too late or else he’ll lock the door. With that, Baekhyun laughed out loud, telling him that he really was a father now. Both of them stepped outside and the walk to the piano room was slow. They took their time. Mostly, it was Chanyeol because unlike Baekhyun, he was aware their time was borrowed, that they could be ripped out of each other in a blink of an eye. The universe was like that. It can separate two people just as fast as they brought them together. He was aware of that.

“Chanyeol, hurry up!”

He hid the broken smile from Baekhyun and walked faster. They reached the piano room and Baekhyun immediately sat behind the stool, playing a tune he recognized. It was the song he played when they first met; Chanyeol’s first day at the hidden world. Was it just a week ago or less than a week ago? He couldn’t remember.

“That’s the song you were playing when we first met.” Chanyeol pointed out. He sat next to the smaller male who made space for him on the rectangular stool.

“You remember.” Baekhyun smiled.

“Of course, I do.” Chanyeol smiled back.

He started playing the same tune and Baekhyun followed him soon after. Their synchronization failed at first but they caught themselves and both were synchronized in no time. He watched Baekhyun whose eyes were closed as he played the song. Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun was truly beautiful. The song ended with Baekhyun and the smaller male opened his eyes and they were staring into each other’s eyes.

Chanyeol was left breathless, as always. The chocolate eyes he loved staring at were sparkling. And without even thinking, Chanyeol asked.

“Can I kiss you?”

Without answering, the smaller male leaned and pressed their lips together. The kiss was passionate. Baekhyun’s lips felt soft against his and a fluttering feeling made its way through his chest but another feeling, one he couldn’t quite decipher also appeared. He didn’t mind it and focused on the kiss. His hand was on Baekhyun’s cheek, softly caressing it. Both took their time, not minding anything else in the world.

 _Stop time, please_.

And maybe time did stop. He didn’t know. Maybe it was just Baekhyun’s effect. The fluttering on his chest didn’t stop until he was smiling into the kiss, feeling so happy and Baekhyun did the same. Both pulled away after seconds and they leaned their foreheads together.

“Come with me.”

“Where to?”

“Just come with me.”

“Always.”

Chanyeol pulled them both up and he was dragging both of them to the kitchen. Hands still intertwined. They were out the door and he was glad almost the whole ship was sleeping already. He knew how the kitchen worked and he was glad that they still left it opened. Baekhyun was stopping him, though.

“Chanyeol, we shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not allowed.”

“Everything is allowed for the owner. And I think you’re the owner.”

Baekhyun grumbled. “Not yet.”

He tried teaching Baekhyun how to cook, but everything ended up messy. Baekhyun couldn’t even hold a knife. Chanyeol was watching him with amused eyes. He positioned himself behind Baekhyun and put his hand on Baekhyun’s and manhandled him.

“See, you’re getting it.” He chuckled when Baekhyun let out a huff. “Only because you’re here.”

He kissed the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, laughing when he successfully rattled the smaller male. Luckily, dinner was okay and it tasted good. They set up a table at the suite sun deck and he found some stray candles somewhere in the storage room. They were eating at one of the tables and everything was okay. He stared at Baekhyun and how he was eating so diligently.

“How are you so good, Yeol? This tastes so fucking good. Oh, my God.”

Chanyeol didn’t answer and only chuckled at Baekhyun. The smaller was filling his stomach and he was glad Baekhyun liked his cooking. He didn’t want to leave Baekhyun. God, he hoped he shouldn’t have to leave Baekhyun. Then an idea popped up. Chanyeol wanted to be selfish. He really wanted to be selfish. But at the same time, he didn’t want to. He just wanted Baekhyun’s happiness and if Baekhyun was happy in this world, then he wouldn’t ask Baekhyun to come with him.

He didn’t tell him. He kept the whole thing to himself, wanting only the best for Baekhyun. But Jongdae’s words were repeating over and over his mind.  _Go for it_.

Maybe he should just tell Baekhyun the truth, not tell him to go with him. Baekhyun deserved the truth.

“I want to marry your food.” Baekhyun suddenly said. “If it was a person, I want to take this to Paris and marry it there.”

“Why Paris?”

“Because it’s the City of Love.” Baekhyun simply answered, shrugging. They found themselves back at the sun deck and they put together three longue chairs so they can stargaze. God, Chanyeol wanted to stay there forever. He put his arms around Baekhyun once they were comfortably on the longue. Baekhyun put his head on his chest again, wanting to hear his heartbeat. Their hands were intertwined again. God, please stop time.

Baekhyun was talking about constellations again and he couldn’t quite understand what he was saying. He didn’t want to. He was too focused on the fact that they were soon going to separate. He knew cruise ships always dock after one week for the people to rest and explore. He knew that tomorrow when they wake up, they were going to separate and they were never going to see each other ever again.

“Look! Yeol! They’re beautiful!” The stars were twinkling in the night sky and Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun knew he was more than beautiful. “Yes, you are.” Baekhyun looked at him and hit his chest. “I mean the stars, you idiot.”

Silence enveloped them again and Chanyeol thought maybe it was time to tell Baekhyun.

“Hey, Baek. I’ve got something to tell you.”

“Hmm?”

Chanyeol paused. How will he start? How will he tell Baekhyun?

_Oh fuck it, just tell him._

_What if I fuck up?_

_You’re going to fuck up either way._

_I don’t want to fuck up._

_Well, suck it up._

_Oh, God. Save me._

_Just. Tell. Him._

“Don’t get mad, please.”

“Depends,” Baekhyun shrugged, looking up at him. “Now, spill.”

“I’m out of this world.”

_Wrong term, you idiot._

Baekhyun was laughing. “Okay, yes, Chanyeol. You are but did you really have to make it all that suspense?”

Chanyeol groaned. “Not in  _that_  way. I meant it in a literal way. I’m not from this world.”

Baekhyun looked at him incredulously. His brows were furrowed and he was frowning.  _Oh, no_. He didn’t want to see Baekhyun frowning. Please, no. He sighed. “Nevermind.”

“No, tell me. Please. I’m just confused.”

“I’m not from this world,” Chanyeol repeated.

“You’re an alien?”

“No, Baekhyun. I mean, I’m from the parallel world.”

Baekhyun was silent. He sat up and tilted his head in confusion. Chanyeol elaborated.

“Tomorrow, there is a high chance the ship will dock, that’s why I’m telling you this. Remember the journal?” Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol took that as a sign to continue. “Did you read the part about docking? The ship docks, the entrance reappears.” Baekhyun nodded again. “I’m going to go back to my world. If I stay here too long, they’re going to think I’m dead. I need to go back. And I just thought, you ought to know the truth before I go. You deserve the truth.”

Baekhyun was speechless. He stared at Chanyeol with a calculating gaze, debating whether he should believe the nonsense Chanyeol was saying.

_Oh, you really fucked up again._

“Are you telling the truth?” Baekhyun asked.

“I am.”

There was a sigh. “I believe you.” Baekhyun went back to his position before they had the talk and intertwined their fingers again. There was silence and Chanyeol was surprised Baekhyun took it well. “I just hoped you would have told me sooner. Didn’t you trust me?”

“Oh, no, Baekhyun,  _no_. Don’t think like that. I trust you so much. I was just scared. I was scared of how you’ll react. Don’t think I don’t trust you, please.” He kissed Baekhyun’s temple afraid that the smaller would start beating himself up. “I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol apologized, kissing his temple again.

“I know.” Baekhyun smiled, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand.

There was another comfortable silence. Baekhyun was still leaning on Chanyeol’s chest and the latter was running his hands through Baekhyun’s hair. He didn’t fuck up. Baekhyun wasn’t mad at him. He decided to cherish this moment. Maybe at some point in the years, he’ll forget Baekhyun and Baekhyun will forget him but there will always be those memories that cannot be forgotten. He hoped Baekhyun would be one of them.

He hoped that in another life, they would be happy together. Maybe in another universe, they can be together for as long as they want.

Soon, Baekhyun’s breathing softened and he was already asleep. Chanyeol kissed the man’s forehead before he closed his eyes, staring at this world’s sky one last time. He wanted to stay there forever. He shouldn’t sleep so soon. He didn’t want to sleep, yet. This world was so much better than his. People liked him here, nobody hated him there. But in his world, he had his best friend Kyungsoo, his sister and the sweet little blessing called Hanbin. He couldn’t leave them forever. He wondered what Kyungsoo and Yoora have been doing since he was gone.

A person couldn’t disappear in a cruise ship for one week, there was no way. What would his excuses be? The only people probably looking for him were Kyungsoo and Yoora. He hated himself. He’d burdened them again. Sometimes, he thought about what would happen if he didn’t open the door. If he didn’t leave his world. Would he have met Baekhyun either way? Would Baekhyun be the one to enter his world? The possibilities were endless.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what he’ll say to Kyungsoo and Yoora. He sighed. Maybe he should just get some sleep. Maybe he’ll apologize later. For now, he wanted to cherish his last moments with Baekhyun.

Soon, his arms were wrapped tightly around Baekhyun and he followed Baekhyun to dreamland.

_“Chanyeol!”_

He awoke with a loud gasp. It was always the same dream, always the same happening, always the same person leaving. Baekhyun was already awake and was staring at him.

“The ship’s docking,” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol nodded, standing up. “I’ll be back. Meet me in the piano room.” Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun’s lips and he left when the smaller nodded. He went back to his room and he realized he was going to miss this, especially the clothes. He wore the same clothes he was wearing when he entered Baekhyun’s world. He passed by the main dining room. He saw Jongdae and the latter’s eyes rose up when he saw what Chanyeol was wearing. “You’re going to wear that at work? Look who’s the little rebel now.” Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows.

“I actually came to tell you that I have to go.” Chanyeol tried to stay calm but there was a break in his voice. Honestly, he didn’t want to leave Jongdae. He’d been a nice friend to him, a nice hyung that helped him through his problems with Baekhyun.

“What?!” Jongdae exclaimed. “Why?!”

He thought of all the things that would be acceptable to quit the job. “Well, my family had an emergency back at home and my dad wanted to fly overseas to get his surgery.”

He was surprised that came out so easily. “Oh man, you’re really going to leave?”

“Yeah… I just wanted to say goodbye before I go.”

Jongdae sighed, the dejection on his face was evident. “Well, I don’t have your cheque yet.”

“No need for that, Jongdae. I had fun playing the piano, anyway. So, thank you for that.”

“I’m going to miss you, Yeol. The crowd loved you.” They hugged each other goodbye and just then, the intercom announced.

_“We have reached our destination. We will dock here for the remaining four days of this cruise. Please do not leave valuables unattended. You have all the liberty to explore but please be reminded that with or without you, the cruise will leave if you are not here by the time the cruise ship will go back. Thank you and have a nice time!”_

He said goodbye to Jongdae one last time and went to the piano room where Baekhyun was waiting. He wanted to cry. This was it. This was goodbye. He wished he could go back to the past few days when everything didn’t have to end. He wished there was a time loop so that he didn’t have to go. When he entered the piano room, Baekhyun was playing the first movement of Moonlight Sonata. A sad melody to be played on a sad day. It was ironic but Chanyeol approached the male who immediately stopped playing when he saw Chanyeol.

Unlike Chanyeol who face was grim, Baekhyun’s face was persistent and determined. He expected a hug, something that will lead to a goodbye but what he got instead surprised him so much more.

“Take me with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Would that be possible? Would it be okay? If he took Baekhyun, will something bad happen? He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to respond but Baekhyun beat him to it.

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Take me with you.” He said more persistently. Chanyeol nodded and before he was able to say a word, the door was there, waiting for them. He was worried. For some reason, Chanyeol felt like something was going to go wrong. But he tried pushing the feeling away and told himself he should be happy. Baekhyun and he weren’t going to separate. This wasn’t the end of their story. He took the male’s hand and intertwined it again, nodding and kissing Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Did you tell Yixing?”

“I did.”

“Let’s go.”

They both walked hand in hand and stepped inside Chanyeol’s word.

Unbeknownst to Chanyeol, stated in the most important rule that was blotted and erased;  _Do not bring anyone from this world to ours._

 

 

His world was the way he had left it. They were lucky nobody was in the piano room. He told Baekhyun that his room was just across the piano room.

“You know, that’s how I heard you that night. Imagine if I didn’t room in front of the piano room, then we wouldn’t have met.” Baekhyun nodded and started thanking all the gods in his mind for letting him meet Chanyeol.

He knocked at the door, still holding Chanyeol’s hand. The door was opened by a troubled Kyungsoo whose features changed from surprise to disbelief to relief. Guilt flooded Chanyeol’s face. He knew he was the cause of Kyungsoo’s troubles. His best friend’s eye bags were darker. Chanyeol cursed himself. He hugged the taller but he let go immediately, punching his best friend’s chest.

“Where the fuck have you been?! Do you know how worried we were?! You don’t go disappearing on your best friend and sister without a trace, without a single note and come back smiling and…  _holding a man’s hand_? Who in the world?! Get your ass in here, Park Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo was shouting and he was staring dagger at the giant who was flinching with every punch. Kyungsoo turned to face him and with a softer voice, he said. “You too, sweetie.” Kyungsoo stepped aside so they can enter.

“I’ll explain. You remember the parallel world gramps kept talking about?”

“The fuck does that got to do with any of this, Yeol?!”

“Let me talk!” Chanyeol frowned. “I found it, Soo. I found the hidden world. It was like everything gramps imagined. The door disappeared and I wasn’t able to come back but the ship docked and I was back. This is Baekhyun, I met him there. And it was the best time of my life, Soo. I know I probably sound stupid and what I’m saying is hard to believe, but it’s true. I’m telling the truth.”

Kyungsoo’s features softened with the tone Chanyeol was using. “Well, I guess Baekhyun right here is proof, isn’t he? You worried us to death, Chanyeol. But even with that, I’ll believe you because I know you. I know you don’t lie and I know when you lie. I’m glad your dream came true.”

At that moment, the giant wanted to hug his best friend. Kyungsoo had always been the one who knew him, ever since. He appreciated his best friend so much. “Thank you, Soo. I mean it, thank you so much.”

There was silence and Kyungsoo only smiled at him.

Then realization hit him.

“Just don’t tell Yoora about any of that and don’t tell Yoora about Baekhyun. Please. If she knows she came from the hidden world, then she’s going to hate me and she’s going to hate Baekhyun. So, please, spare us the drama, Soo.” He sighed. He knew Yoora hated their grandfather because of the stories their father had told her. His sister, unlike him, grew up hating his grandfather and it still hadn’t subsided. Chanyeol had forgotten about that but sometimes; when his sister saw something that related to their grandfather, she would suddenly scowl.

“Yes, okay.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Now, wash up, you giant. I’m going to lend Baekhyun some of my clothes.”

The smaller who was just watching them with attentive and careful eyes suddenly jumped at the mention of him. Chanyeol knew everything was probably too much to process, he felt the same way when he first entered Baekhyun’s world. He knew Baekhyun was going to get used to it. Chanyeol washed his face and didn’t bother changing clothes since he had just changed. He could hear their chatter from outside but it was almost inaudible as if they didn’t want Chanyeol hearing. He went outside the bathroom and found it adorable because Baekhyun was wearing  _his_ sweater. It was too big for him and the sleeves covered his whole arm up to his hands.

“None of my clothes looked good on him; I decided he should wear yours instead.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Baekhyun, sweetie, you should sit down.” He pointed to Chanyeol’s bed and the smaller obliged. Chanyeol sat beside Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sat on his bed. The taller knew what was coming, it was either bad news or good news.

“The executive chef has been looking for you, Yeol. He almost fired you. Be glad that we told him you were sick and he let you go. We’ve been looking for you for  _days_. Even Heechul is worried.” There was a sigh. “Yoora’s outside, trying to look for you. I guess I’ll call her when we’re outside, we can’t afford her seeing Baekhyun if you don’t want her knowing.”

Chanyeol felt sad. He honestly wanted to scream to the world that Baekhyun was amazing but he couldn’t, not when he wasn’t from this world. There was a sigh. Baekhyun tilted his head in genuine confusion.

“Why can’t she find out about me?”

“Because,” Kyungsoo answered. “Yoora is a very persuasive girl. She won’t leave you alone.” There was silence. Kyungsoo stood up from his bed, staring at the two one last time. “I’ll leave you two alone. Chanyeol, please come to work after this.”

The moment Kyungsoo stepped out, Baekhyun was frowning. “I can’t believe you, Chanyeol. If you were that ashamed of me then you shouldn’t have brought me here!” Baekhyun snapped, scoffing at Chanyeol.

“What?” Chanyeol asked. “You told me to bring you here, Baek,” Chanyeol informed him.

“You don’t understand! I didn’t want to leave you! I wanted to stay with you! And if you didn’t want that, then I guess I read the signs wrong. If you didn’t want me, then you should have said so.” Baekhyun’s voice started getting weaker and smaller, soon, there was sniffling and Chanyeol knew he fucked up  _big time_.

_No no no no no no no. Please don't cry please please please please, please._

He hugged the smaller male and shushed him.

“Baekhyun, I want you here. You have no idea how much I want you here. I wanted to ask you to come with me but I was afraid. I didn’t want to be selfish. The only thing important to me is your happiness. And I’m not ashamed of you. I will never be ashamed of you. I’m so proud of you, Baek. You make me want to scream at the world for not letting me be proud of you. I want to show you off and tell everyone you’re such an amazing person and you’re literally perfect. But right now, we can’t. Circumstances don’t allow me to do that. Please understand. Don’t cry, Baek. You know I hate seeing you sad.” Chanyeol was running his hand through Baekhyun’s hair and the smaller calmed down in minutes.

“I know. I was just—I don’t know. Offended, maybe?”

Chanyeol wiped the stray tears that lingered on Baekhyun’s cheeks. They both lay on the bed and soon, they were drifting into dreamland.

 

 

 

 

“I need to go to work, Baek,” Chanyeol said, waking him up and prying his arms away from him. Baekhyun let go, almost immediately. Chanyeol must have thought Baekhyun was still mad at him, seeing the pout on the taller’s face. The taller kissed the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth and hugged him tightly.

“Tomorrow. Do you want to go rock-climbing? I’ve always wanted to try that. Never tried it before.”

Baekhyun cringed. He had tried rock-climbing before and he didn’t like it. It wasn’t his cup of tea. He wanted to say yes, just to brighten up Chanyeol’s face but it really wasn’t his cup of tea. There was a sigh when he shook his head.

“What do you want to do, Baek?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun replied. Chanyeol pouted.

“Are you still mad at me?”

Baekhyun shook his head. He wasn’t. That was the truth. He was just so tired and Chanyeol waking him up from his peaceful slumber didn’t quite sit well with him. There was another sigh. He knew he was making things harder for Chanyeol. He wrapped his arms around the taller after a peck on the lips. Almost immediately after the action, Chanyeol’s arms followed, wrapping around his waist.

“I’m not, I swear. I’m just tired.”

They stayed like that for a few seconds and Baekhyun told Chanyeol. “Hey, Yeol?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to swim. Let’s go swimming.”

“Sure, Baek. Anything you want.” Chanyeol paused. “You can’t swim in my clothes, though. And I only have one swimsuit.”

“We’ll think of something.” Baekhyun pecked his lips once more and smiled. “You should go to work.”

Chanyeol pecked him on the lips again then left for work, hesitating at first but when Baekhyun convinced him he was going to be fine, the taller left him. He realized he had nothing to do. He walked around the room, realizing how big his suite back at his home really was. He shrugged and carefully took the journal placed on Chanyeol’s bed. He didn’t open it, didn’t read the content. He just stared at it.

He wasn’t that close with his grandfather to want to write to him even if he was dead about him being in the parallel world he so desperately tried to find. It was amazing and Baekhyun still couldn’t believe it. He wondered if Yixing believed him. He left the butler a letter, telling him he was going to the other world. Yixing probably did.

There was only silence and he didn’t bother breaking it. Sleep wasn’t an option because he didn’t want to be all groggy when he woke up. He saw the television in front of the beds and he stood up, trying to look for the remote. He found it on the bedside table. The channel he opened was showing a drama, so he decided to watch it since he had nothing to do. He had no idea when Chanyeol was going to come back and Baekhyun hoped the giant wasn’t worrying about him and instead focused on work.

He really hated being the cause of Chanyeol’s problems. The drama was sappy but he stayed with it, for the sake of knowing the ending probably. Almost three hours later, the drama was over and Baekhyun was not impressed. He sighed. Dramas were crap. He turned the television off.

Standing up from the bed, he silently walked out the room, getting the key and locked the room. He walked straight and soon, he reached the door to the piano room. It was comforting to see that the door to his world was still there. It gave him a sense of comfort, knowing that he could go back to his world without trouble.

He sat on the stool and not soon later, his fingers were dancing across the keys. He played a sad melody. Memories of his childhood flooded him as he hit each key. Everything was overwhelming. He had managed to go to another world and fuck up Chanyeol’s life. Baekhyun, at these times, needed Yixing. He was the one who acted like a father when his own father was too busy with upgrading ships and working. He didn’t have a problematic childhood, in fact, he lacked it. He lacked the childhood, in general.

He remembered the way his father wouldn’t let him leave the house until he finished reading three thick books about things he couldn’t even remember anymore. He remembered feeling so betrayed because his mother suddenly disappeared on him. He remembered feeling so angry because his father remarried. He remembered not being allowed to play with friends outside their mansion. He remembered running away…

His childhood had not been easy but it wasn’t the hardest, either.

His mother liked playing this song. He had no idea why but the last time he heard it was when his mother left. That was years ago. He kept playing it; at his piano recital, for his entrance exam at Seoul Performing Arts High School, for his last performance as the valedictorian. Everywhere. His step-mother hated the song, more than his father did. To be fair, his father never cared for anything he did, though. But he seemed to care when Baekhyun got fired from his job. He took the wheel and told Baekhyun he’d take over the company.

He had no choice but to agree.

The melody was ending but before it did, he heard a door open and he felt eyes staring at him. A thought suddenly popped into his head, making him smile. For someone playing a sad melody, smiling wasn’t a reaction you’d expect.

Baekhyun just couldn’t help the smile. He remembered the first day so clearly. He heard the door open, just a few days ago, and he was playing the same sad tune. He remembered the stuttering guy who kept apologizing. He remembered the awe on his face when he saw Baekhyun playing. At first sight, with the manly face and tall frame, you wouldn’t think he was a softie who couldn’t hurt a fly. You could say that Baekhyun actually harbored feelings for him.

Now that he thought about it, he wanted to see him again.

“I knew I’d find you here.”

He opened his eyes and ended the song.

“Hi, Yeol.”

The said man smiled and pulled the smaller male up. “Let’s go swimming. Kyungsoo told me you can use his swimsuit.”

Chanyeol intertwined their hands and walked back to the room. “You got the key?” Chanyeol asked. He nodded, getting the key from his pocket and handed it to Chanyeol. They didn’t spend much time inside the room. Chanyeol changed clothes first and Baekhyun following soon after.

Before they went outside, Chanyeol poked him on the side. He turned his head, thinking that Chanyeol was going to say something but what he got instead was a peck on the lips. Chanyeol grinned. “I missed doing that.” He shrugged and took the bag where they put the towel. His heart gave a tug. “Let’s go.” Chanyeol smiled and took him and again.

He was too busy calming his own heart, he couldn’t see the way Chanyeol’s face was beet red the whole time.

 

 

 

 

They didn’t spend too long at the pool. Chanyeol was laughing the whole time because Baekhyun wanted to stay at the Jacuzzi but there it was full of old men, so they ended up at the kiddie pool. Baekhyun pouted the whole time, making Chanyeol kiss the pout away. Baekhyun ended up a blushing mess instead of actually swimming. Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun wasn’t one to play around pools. They didn’t play pool games or anything. Baekhyun just sat at the corner where the sun wasn’t shining. It made Chanyeol wonder if Baekhyun had ever played pool games.

The smaller kept mum, occasionally throwing glance but overall, he was quiet.

Chanyeol still hadn’t forgotten about the icy stares Baekhyun used to throw at him. Even if he was smiling and laughing, deep down, Chanyeol knew there was still something wrong and it was something that Baekhyun couldn’t tell or didn’t want to tell him. There was a reason why Baekhyun had been so closed up about his personal life.

Chanyeol never commented but he noticed everything. If it was about Baekhyun, he noticed everything.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol away from the pool and took the towels, wrapping the cloth around both of them. Chanyeol eyed him questioningly.

“You don’t want to swim anymore?”

“Let’s just go back to the room, Yeol.”

Surprisingly, they did. Kyungsoo was back in the room, waving at them as soon as they entered.

“I’m going to sleep. Chanyeol, you better lock the door.”

“Night, Soo. Jongin loves you.” Chanyeol laughed when he saw the blushing mess his best friend had become. “Well, I love him, too.” Kyungsoo covered himself with a blanket and turned his back on the couple. Baekhyun smiled at the reaction. Chanyeol saw the way his cheeks had turned upward, plump and so… goddamn kissable. Without thinking, he leaned in and pecked the puffy cheeks he desperately wanted to pinch.

“Chanyeol!” The smaller hit his chest and huffed, walking away from him and towards the bathroom.

Baekhyun’s head was on his chest after they had washed up. A thing Chanyeol noticed after they started sleeping together— _and oh my God, literally just sleeping in the same bed. Not in that way!—_ was that Baekhyun liked sleeping on his chest. He put an arm around Baekhyun and they fell asleep like that. Chanyeol didn’t expect any good dreams. Even with Baekhyun beside him, he knew there would still be nightmares. But the thought that Baekhyun was going to be there when he woke up if he ever had a nightmare was comforting.

 _The sea was red. It was blood red. The Black Pearl was sinking and many people were swimming in the sea of blood. He saw creatures floating in the said sea, lifeless. The sky was just as red. He couldn’t see Yoora, Kyungsoo or Baekhyun. He was on the bow of the ship. He was falling and falling and falling until he reached the sea. It_ was  _blood. Chanyeol wanted to scream but nothing came out. Instead, he sank deeper into the sea. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t—_

“Chanyeol. Yeol, wake up.”

He was thrashing in Baekhyun’s hold. He was still in a haze, too scared to move. It took him minutes to calm down and when he had, he opened his eyes, seeing Baekhyun’s worried face looking down at him. The smaller was pushing his hair away from his forehead and was wiping away the sweat. Chanyeol sighed in relief.

He buried his face on Baekhyun’s stomach, wrapping his arms around the waist. Baekhyun smiled and ran his hands through Chanyeol’s hair.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Chanyeol nodded, nuzzling closer to Baekhyun. He sighed in content when he felt the soft hands combing his hair. It was comforting to know that someone was beside him if he had nightmares. Baekhyun only smiled, not stopping his hands. Both didn’t say anything else but he hoped Baekhyun would say something. Chanyeol was still shaken up from the dream, he couldn’t bring himself to talk. The nightmare was still repeating over and over his mind. Weren’t people supposed to forget the dream after they wake up?

Baekhyun stopped his hands but he was patting Chanyeol’s head now.

And there it was again. The horrible feeling in his stomach. He hated himself for feeling that way when he should be happy. He shouldn’t feel that something was wrong. He was supposed to feel happy because Baekhyun risked everything to go to his world, to be with him. Baekhyun risked his job, his relationship and everything else to be with him. He should be happy. Everything should feel right.

Goddamn it.

Why did everything feel wrong?

Chanyeol wanted to sigh in frustration. The nightmares were getting to him. This was nothing. It was only the nightmares. Nothing more.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Chanyeol was okay. Baekhyun pecked him on the cheeks and told him to wash up.

“What about you?”

“I already did. Now, go.”

Chanyeol looked at the time and realized he was still early for work, so he decided to take his sweet time in the shower, wanting nothing more than to get rid of all the thoughts and nightmares. He’s had enough of the nightmares. It made him want to never sleep.  _Yeah, maybe you shouldn’t_. He went out of the shower after half an hour and Baekhyun was sitting quietly on the bed, watching a cartoon he couldn’t recognize.

Baekhyun looked at him and then his eyes widened in surprise.

“Why are you naked?!”

“I just got out of the shower, Baek.”

The said male rolled his eyes. “Just hurry up and go to work!” Baekhyun said and turned his attention back to the television. It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to dress up and soon, he was in his uniform and approaching the male sitting on his bed, watching television. “Got to go to work, Baek.” He kissed Baekhyun on the forehead, smiling when it obviously rattled the male.

He walked out before the smaller could nag at him again.

Heechul and the executive chef were the only people actually glad he was back. Yesterday, they had hugged him and told him that they were both so worried. The others, of course, didn’t let his disappearance stop them. He still heard them whisper and he thought this added more stress. He already had nightmares, he already had the trouble of having to deal with them every night. His grandfather used to say that everything happened for a reason. There were times when he thought he deserved all of this. He laughed at himself. Kyungsoo would have smacked him if he heard Chanyeol’s thought.

_“Why did he come back?”_

_“He was sick, right? God, everything would have been much better for us if he had died.”_

_Everything… would have been better for them if he died…_

He shook his head. No, he shouldn’t think of things like that while he was at work.

There were things Baekhyun deserved to know, things that should be out in the open but both refused to open up about the topic. This was just another one of those topics. Chanyeol’s couldn’t even talk about his mental illness to Kyungsoo, what more with Baekhyun? He sighed. He was supposed to feel comfortable around Baekhyun but it looked like he couldn’t force himself no matter how hard he tried.

Living with anxiety had never been good for Chanyeol but he was starting to get better, or at least… he thought he was. Everyone else around him said otherwise.

Their work day was just another busy day. Casual talks were sneaked in between hectic schedules but that was it, there were no deep conversations about what had happened while he was gone or why he was gone in the first place.

The executive chef stole glances at him a few times, thinking if Chanyeol was some fragile chinaware that needed to be looked after if there were children running across the room. It was awkward, knowing that people’s eyes were on you. He didn’t know how to feel and he just so desperately wanted to get back to their room, mostly Baekhyun’s arms, but their room.

The rest of his job was spent like that; a few cold sweats stares with both good and ill intentions and mostly, just him freaking out and doing his job right.

When he looked at the clock, realizing his shift was over, saying he was relieved was an understatement. He said goodbye to Heechul and the executive chef. He went out and skimmed the crowd for Yoora and there she was, desperately clinging to her phone. He figured she was on a break.

A pang of guilt hit him right away. How could he not remember them when he was in Baekhyun’s world? Did he honestly forget about his sister because he was too busy with Baekhyun? He wanted to cry and apologize to his sister but they were in public, he and her both knew that was impossible.

He tapped his sister’s shoulder and she turned around. The look on her face turned from disbelief to anger and then finally, relief. Her sister had jumped on her, causing Chanyeol to lose his balance but he regained it after a while.

“Chanyeol! Where have you been?! Oh my God, are you hurt, anywhere? What happened to you? Where did you go? Are you sick? God, tell me nothing bad happened to you. Where were you?! How can you disappear on me, on  _us_ like that?! I hate you so much! Honestly, how can you disappear while we’re docked in some place I don’t even know where! I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! Do you know how worried I was?! Goddamn it. You better tell me everything or else, I’m going to pinch those Yoda cheeks so hard, they’re going to be more god-like! God!”

The whole time, his sister was hitting him, glaring at him or squeezing his cheeks. He sighed. He expected this. But the pang of guilt hit him again. He took in her sister’s appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot and tired. He made her look like this. He added to the stress she was already going through.

_Park-fucking-Chanyeol, great job._

He kept silent, waiting for his sister to calm down.

 _Y_ _ou can’t tell her. You can’t tell her. You can’t tell her._ Chanyeol kept repeating this over and over in his mind, hoping that he’ll convince himself that not telling Yoora was for the greater good. His sister had always been the one telling him things that happened to her first, especially the most important ones. He thought that he should do the same but there was that hint of hesitation. As stupid as it sounded, it sounded like the universe was telling him that he shouldn’t, that there was something more to this and that he should keep Baekhyun’s secret.

“I was sick, noona.” He lied through his teeth. His sister eyed him incredulously. “You were  _sick_?! And you didn’t bother telling me? Or Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol bit his lip. “I didn’t want to burden you. You were both working so hard.”

“Park Chanyeol! Just because our parents abandoned you, it doesn’t mean I will!” Yoora hit his chest hard, making him grimace. He tried to ignore the words she just said but it was hard. She went overboard.

“They—you didn’t need to bring them into this.” Chanyeol’s voice was muffled.

He could feel his word crumbling but he told himself he had no right. Yoora was mad. Of course, she didn’t mean what she said. But the already broken pieces of his hearts felt like they were being stepped on again. He felt the world turn on its axis. He was dizzy and Chanyeol wanted to sit down. He could feel his heart pounding. He felt his throat constricting. He knew what this all meant.

_No. Please, not now._

Chanyeol was breaking down inside. But the whole world, including his sister, couldn’t see it. The male looked okay, as if a panic attack wasn’t coming. He just looked like a kicked and guilty puppy.

There was silence and Yoora broke it, also breaking Chanyeol out of his own prison.

“I’m sorry, that was horrible of me. I shouldn’t have said that… but Chanyeol, please the next time you’re sick, at least tell us.”

Chanyeol nodded, smiling forcefully. He wanted to cry. His sister went overboard but he had no right to be mad now. He pushed the thought away, trying to remain calm. He thought about the one week. Maybe he’ll tell Yoora someday, just not now. He sighed and went back to the room. Seeing Baekhyun still watching the television made him smile. He approached the smaller and stole a kiss while he was busy watching a drama.

“Hello.” He greeted. Baekhyun smiled and pecked him on the lips. Kisses had been a daily thing happening in their lives. Chanyeol liked it. He smiled and told Baekhyun to wait because they’ll be going somewhere. Chanyeol washed up and took off his uniform and changed into more comfortable clothes, that time in the bathroom. He went out, seeing Baekhyun had worn another one of his large shirts.

“You look good in my clothes.”

“Shut up.”

Chanyeol laughed and intertwined their hands again. He sent a quick text to Kyungsoo, telling him they were going to go out. Kyungsoo replied almost immediately, followed by a series of nags telling them that if they stay out too late, he’ll lock the door on them. Chanyeol could only chuckle. Of course, his best friend still had that charm. He wondered how Jongin dealt with his every day. He shrugged the thought away. He shouldn’t worry about others’ relationships anymore. Now that he had Baekhyun, even though you could barely call their relationship a  _relationship_. He smiled when the smaller squeezed his hand.

“Where are we going, Yeol?”

“To the arcade.” He smiled.

They reached the arcade and saw that it was a bit crowded. Teens and families were there, playing all kinds of games the arcade provided. Baekhyun was in awe. He had that cute, little mouth opened and he was looking around the place. Chanyeol could only stare. Baekhyun was beautiful, he was mesmerizing. Everything about him caught Chanyeol off guard; from the way, he would whimper in his sleep to the way he would smile.

Everything about Baekhyun was pure perfection and each and every time, Chanyeol was breathless.

“Let’s try that game!”

“Anything you want, bab—Baekhyun.”

 _Fuck._ He was glad Baekhyun had been too busy to notice the slip of his tongue. Baekhyun was already at the crane machine, Chanyeol following closely behind. The smaller let go of Chanyeol’s hand and the latter pouted. The crane machine had been filled with Pokémon stuffed toys. He saw Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Salamander, and Eevee. Chanyeol had watched this anime as a kid and he wondered if Baekhyun did too.

“Chanyeol! Eevee!” Baekhyun pointed at the said Eevee doll with an expectant look on his face.             

 Chanyeol laughed and nodded. He knew how to play the game but the doll staying on the crane was the hardest part. It took numerous tries and Baekhyun would end up pouting every time Chanyeol failed but on the fifth try, Baekhyun was hugging Chanyeol with the doll. The smile on Baekhyun’s face outshined even the brightest star in the universe. He smiled.

“Thank you!”

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out. They played a few more games. Chanyeol played that basketball shooting game and dared Baekhyun to try it again. Chanyeol laughed when the smaller handed him the doll with a competitive expression on his face. The smaller ended up losing. They went outside, hoping they could get some fresh air. They spent it outside, satisfied when the sea breeze blew and kissed their cheeks. Chanyeol was satisfied. He was glad he met Baekhyun. There were regrets and hesitations but he really was glad he had met this man.

He stared at the smaller and his stomach was doing somersaults and back-flips. Baekhyun was just walking with the Eevee doll. Both of them were walking on the boardwalk. Baekhyun wasn’t smiling but he was radiant. He was  _glowing_.

“Are you happy?” He asked the smaller. Baekhyun answered with an enthusiastic nod. “I am.”

Chanyeol smiled and put his arm around Baekhyun. “Let’s go back to the room.”

Baekhyun took one last look at the sea and let out a satisfied hum. Chanyeol took one last look at the smaller before he intertwined their hands again.

Too busy with each other, they couldn’t notice the fish floating just beside the ship, lifeless.

The rest of the days passed by like that; Baekhyun would stay in the room, conversing with Kyungsoo if he was in the room while Chanyeol was at work, then after Chanyeol came back from work, they would spend the rest of the day together, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. They couldn’t afford to go to the main dining room because Yoora might see them and Baekhyun understood. Most of the time, they were just together, not doing anything specifically. They would sometimes spend their time in the piano room, Baekhyun commenting on the fact that the door was still there. It was a wonder how no one bothered entering it, or maybe they couldn’t see it. The songs Baekhyun played were still sad and Chanyeol still didn’t bother asking why.

Sometimes, they would watch the show at the aqua theater. Chanyeol managed to always steal kisses in between their dates.  Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had grown closer the past four days Baekhyun had been on the cruise and that was when Chanyeol realized that the said cruise was ending soon. He had spent almost a week in the hidden world and Baekhyun was in his world for four days. He knew Baekhyun had to come back to his world soon and that he couldn’t afford to go with Chanyeol outside the cruise ship.

There were only a few more days of happiness. Chanyeol might as well make most of it. He was going to go all out.

“Chanyeol seems happier now, don’t you think, Heechul?” The executive chef had asked when he was passing by Heechul and Chanyeol’s station. He furrowed his brows. “Happy? In what way, hyung?”

The chef pondered, looking thoughtful. After a while, he smiled and answered. “You’re glowing.”

Chanyeol was confused but he just shrugged it off. Then he remembered the idea he had planned last night. He was unable to get some sleep because he had been thinking of ways to surprise Baekhyun. He really wanted to go all out and he decided on one. Baekhyun was introverted and he really wasn’t keen on surprises. So maybe, a romantic, candle-lit dinner would have been nice. He thought Baekhyun would like it. Then he saw the executive chef and Heechul, he thought maybe they could help with it.

“Hey, um, hyung, could you help me with something?”

 

 

 

Baekhyun was inside the room, watching a drama. It had been hard adjusting to the room since he was used to the feeling of the suite back in his world but after a while, with Chanyeol by his side, he had adjusted soon enough. He was already comfortable and Kyungsoo commented on this fact that day, when he saw Baekhyun on Chanyeol’s bed, just watching television. He had his brows raised and he seemed amused, causing Baekhyun to redden.

“What are you watching?” He asked with a soft smile after he had stepped out of the bathroom in new clothes. He admired Kyungsoo. He had that feeling of being responsible, both as a parent and as a friend. Kyungsoo was more than amazing, with the way he took care of Chanyeol. He wanted that sense but sadly, he was just another anti-social who couldn’t bother about the world. There was a smile.

“A drama. It’s interesting. The girl’s dreams always come true then he meets this prosecutor or something and then the prosecutor’s dreams come true, too.”

Kyungsoo let out a hum of interest and he was on the bed beside Chanyeol’s. They were both immersed in the drama when Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol’s shift was over. He hadn’t seen the taller since early in the morning and it was about an hour since Chanyeol’s shift was over. He tried to sneak a peek when he ate in the main dining room but he couldn’t since the taller didn’t step out of the kitchen even once, he sighed and went back to the room, obviously defeated. When he turned on the television, the drama was already showing so he decided to watch it. They were already on the tenth episode and almost five hours had passed.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” He asked, trying to feign nonchalance but the worry was more evident. Kyungsoo saw through it.

“The executive chef probably told him to stay. Don’t worry.” Kyungsoo smiled, assuring him that everything was all right. “It’s probably just the chefs being hyungs, maybe they want to catch up or something. Let’s just wait a little longer.”

Baekhyun did. But another hour had passed, then another, he started getting really worried.

“He should be back by now.” Baekhyun bit his lips. Then a ringtone was heard and Kyungsoo checked his phone. His face was serious and he pocketed his phone. Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun.

“You want to go and check on him? I’ll come with you.”

Baekhyun nodded.

They went out after taking the key and locking the door. They took the lift and Baekhyun was confused.

“Isn’t the kitchen down? Why are we taking the lift up?” He asked. His face contorted in confusion. Was this some joke? Kyungsoo remained mum and didn’t answer him, as if he didn’t hear Baekhyun at all. He was starting to get worried. Was this some effect of him being in that world? He sure hoped not. He didn’t want the people in here turning into mindless drones. Kyungsoo took his wrists and dragged him out of the lift once the door opened.

“Kyungsoo? Where are we going? What is Chanyeol doing on the sun deck?” He asked once they were going up the flight of stairs leading to the said sun deck. “Kyungsoo?” He asked again when the other male didn’t answer.

When they arrived, he saw two men; one was shorter than him and the other had long hair and was slightly taller than him. They had huge smiles on his face and he was even more confused than before. Kyungsoo lets go of his wrist and he was smiling at Baekhyun.

“Your table awaits.”

The two men, who were blocking the view, stepped aside and that was when he had a clear view of Chanyeol. The taller male was standing, all suited up with his hair pushed up, with a rose in his hand. Where did he get the rose, Baekhyun had no idea. He felt his heart skip beats and his mind went haywire. Was this where Chanyeol had been? It was dark already and it was the perfect time for a candlelit dinner. There were roses scattered on the path to the table Chanyeol had prepared. The whole sun deck was empty besides the pianist next to the bar and the barista.

Did he rent the entire sun deck?

He thinks his heart just stopped beating altogether.

Baekhyun walked towards Chanyeol, a big smile splitting his cheeks apart. Chanyeol took his hands and kissed it. Baekhyun laughed and no words were coming out of him. Since words were cheating on him, he put his arms around the taller male and pressed their lips into a long, passionate kiss. There was no hurry and everything just melted into that kiss. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s long plump lips on his and for some reason, he didn’t feel the spark he was supposed to feel but he didn’t mind that, he ignored everything and lost himself in the kiss. Everything was okay. Chanyeol grinned into the kiss and he pulled away after a few seconds.

Their foreheads touched and neither moved. Baekhyun hoped he didn’t have to go back to his world. He hoped he could just stay there forever, with Chanyeol’s heart and his beating unsynchronized with each other, with the feeling of something missing as if they were an incomplete puzzle. Everything was okay. As long as Chanyeol was there, Baekhyun was okay. He wanted to stay there if Chanyeol was with him.

They pulled away after a few seconds and they both sat down. Chanyeol pulled the chair out for him. The candles were in the middle of the table, burning and Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was like fire. By the way, he was so passionate about everything he did; the way he played the piano, the way he gave his everything to the things he loved. Baekhyun liked to think that, like fire, Chanyeol was eye-catching and everyone’s gazes would have followed him wherever he went.

He didn’t comment on it, though, thinking Chanyeol would laugh at him for being so poetic.

“Did you do this— _all this_  for  _me_?”

“Why do you sound like you can’t believe it?” Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun melted. He loved the way Chanyeol laughed. Everything about it was warm and he didn’t want to say it felt like home… because for Baekhyun; home was never as good as Chanyeol’s laugh. He wanted to say that Chanyeol was his escape.

“That’s because I can’t. You and those other guys…” his voice faltered when he looked around to see those  _other_ guys gone. He didn’t who they were but he was happy they helped Chanyeol in setting up all this.

“Yes, Baekhyun, you better believe it because of I sure as hell did this for you. Pulled a few strings with the executive chef but in the end, he managed to rent out the whole deck for this night. So, we have until tomorrow morning.” He laughed. “God, I was so freaked out when he suggested when I should rent the sun deck. I told him I had no money but he told me being the EC had its perks so he did. God, we wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.”  

Baekhyun couldn’t process the fact. There had been many suitors but all of them never went this far for him. They occasionally asked if he wanted to date him but that was about it; there were no candlelit dinners, no Eevee dolls, and no arcane dates, not any of this. They were in it for the money, not for him. Chanyeol didn’t care about any of those. Baekhyun knew he didn’t give two fucks.

He wanted to cry. This was the best thing someone had done for him.

“I-I… I’m—thank you.”

Chanyeol furrowed his brows at him. “There’s no need to thank me, Baek. This is what you deserve.”

Baekhyun couldn’t say anything else. It took him a while to compose himself but let him tell you, he wasn’t composed the rest of the dinner. They talked about a lot of things. A few times, they ran out of things to say or talk about but they would quickly save the moment with the weirdest topic but they could care less. Dinner was cleaned up by the EC’s butler and Chanyeol thanked the said chef numerous times before he was dismissed and nagged because according to the chef,  _everything was okay_.

They combined three longue chairs again, just like what they did back at Baekhyun’s world. Baekhyun sighed in content when he was settled beside Chanyeol and his head was already on the taller’s chest. He didn’t know why but he found Chanyeol’s chest so comfortable. Most people would have found the shoulder or arms most comfortable, or even the thighs but Baekhyun found Chanyeol’s chest the most comfortable.

Chanyeol was silent and Baekhyun hoped he was appreciating this moment just like he was.

There was something missing, the missing puzzle piece needed to complete the puzzle but despite all that, despite everything; Baekhyun was happy. Just like this, with Chanyeol, he was happy.

“The stars are really pretty.” He commented and Chanyeol hummed in response. He started counting the stars, in hopes of falling asleep but if he was being honest, he didn’t want the day to end. He didn’t want this cruise to end.

 _But everything needs to end._  There was a sigh.

_One… two… three…_

He went on like that, following Chanyeol’s breathing with his counting of the stars.  _Ten… eleven… where was I? Um… eleven…_

And just like that, he had fallen asleep.

 

 

 

Chanyeol was scared. He was sure another nightmare was going to visit him that night. He was almost  _too_  sure. He noticed the way Baekhyun’s breathing had softened. He knew that the smaller was already asleep. Chanyeol sighed. Nightmares sucked but maybe waking up beside Baekhyun would help him calm down. He closed his eyes, telling his mind to fall asleep. It took minutes before he followed Baekhyun into dreamland.

 _It was almost the same dream._ Almost _. The only thing different was the fact that Baekhyun was there. There was no blood sea anymore. There was only a piano, Baekhyun, a door, and Chanyeol. They were…_ flying _? Why were they in the sky? Chanyeol didn’t know. Baekhyun was on the other side of the door. They shared no words. And behind Chanyeol, the piano was playing. Soon, Chanyeol was falling with Baekhyun looking down on him, staying up there with the piano. No. No. He didn’t want to go. He reached his arms out, hoping it would reach Baekhyun, but it was a futile attempt._

_Baekhyun got smaller and smaller and smaller… until Chanyeol couldn’t see him anymore._

_The playing of the piano was still there. He could still hear the melody Baekhyun used to play almost every time._

_He met the cold splash of water._

Chanyeol woke up with a gasp.

It took him minutes before he composed himself and that was when he realized that Baekhyun was still sleeping on top of him. The smaller was sprawled across the longue-sofa and on top of him. From all the time he and Baekhyun had slept together, this was the only time he was actually on top of Chanyeol. The latter wanted to laugh but he had no energy to do so. Everything about his nightmare was so tiring. He had no idea what it meant and he wasn’t very keen on finding out. Baekhyun’s breathing was rather comforting and Chanyeol didn’t know if he should feel happy that the person in his dreams hadn’t disappeared or miserable because, at some point, Baekhyun really was going to disappear.

But there was no option in Baekhyun staying. Before the cruise ends, he was going to go back to his own world, forget Chanyeol and whatever relationship they had, marry someone and adopt kids with them. No matter how much the both of them wanted to stay together, they couldn’t.

He heaved a sigh. It really was impossible.

His thoughts were broken by the number of seagulls making noise, also followed by screaming. He wanted to check but the male on top of him prevented him from doing so. Chanyeol stopped struggling to get the sleeping male off of him and stayed in that position. The noise gradually grew louder and Chanyeol was itching to find out what it was. It took minutes for Baekhyun to wake up from the amount of noise the seagulls and people were making.

Baekhyun stood up, yawning. Chanyeol smiled. “Good morning.”

“Mmhf.” Baekhyun greeted back, still hazy from sleep. “What’s all the noise?”

“Seagulls,” Chanyeol informed. “I’m gonna go check it out.”

Honestly, Chanyeol had no idea what was causing the ruckus. The seagulls never made noise on the cruise ship. When they did though, it wasn’t always that noisy. And he had no idea what the people were screaming about. He thought they were having a part or something. Chanyeol stood up from the longue. He didn’t know what he was expecting, probably just a bunch of live seagulls on the deck.

He really didn’t know what he expected… but Chanyeol sure as hell wasn’t expecting lifeless seagulls on the deck of Black Pearl.

_What?_

“What the fuck.”

He hurriedly grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to Kyungsoo about what was happening. His bests friend replied in seconds, telling him he didn’t know.

“Baekhyun, I know I’m a fucker for telling you to stand up when you just woke up,” Chanyeol said. “But come look at this and tell me what you think.”

Baekhyun must have noticed the tone he took and he was up in seconds and peering at the railings. The shock on the smaller’s face was evident. The screaming only grew louder when another one fell. Chanyeol immediately ran to the side, looking at the sea. He didn’t know why but if there were dead seagulls, there must have been dead fishes. He almost toppled over the railing when he was trying too hard to see. Baekhyun pulled him down.

“Chanyeol. Calm down!”

But Chanyeol wasn’t calming down. He kept having these nightmares and now they were coming true. He couldn’t calm down even after Baekhyn’s numerous attempts. This wasn’t happening.  _This couldn’t happen_. He thought about the way Baekhyun had always disappeared in his dreams. There was no dream of him staying. There was nothing. He didn’t want this to happen.

“Baekhyun, this has got to mean something.” He said, holding the smaller by his shoulders. The panic in his voice and eyes were obvious. Any person could see it. Baekhyun placed a comforting hand on Chanyeol’s big ones and said in the most convincing voice he could muster.

“Let’s go to the library. Let’s see what this all means.”

Chanyeol shook his head. Baekhyun probably thought this was just something about animals. He knew it wasn’t. Chanyeol knew. It was as if the universe was slapping this fact to his face. The nightmares were one thing but the fishes and seagulls? He gulped and answered in a croaking voice.

“This—this isn’t just about animals, Baek. This has something to do with me going to your world and you going to mine.”

“I know, Yeol. I thought so, too. Let’s look it up at the library and try the internet. Just calm down first.”

After Chanyeol had calmed down, they washed their faces hastily to get rid of all the sleep and brushed their hair with their fingers. They rushed to the library, forgetting about breakfast and everything else. The cruise was abuzz. People were freaking out, hurrying outside to get a glimpse of the said seagulls. They were the only ones going back inside. Soon, they reached the library and Chanyeol had started getting all the books about parallel worlds he could find. They opened it up, carefully reading through the pages. Both Baekhyun and he were so focused, they could care less about the screaming that had reached the library. Everything was too much for Chanyeol. His nightmare was coming true. He didn't want it to come true. There must have been some way, something to prevent all that from happening.

“I found it!” Baekhyun exclaimed and Chanyeol hurried to Baekhyun’s book, forgetting about the one in front of him.

_“Balance is an important thing in this world, even in the other. I like to think that we are on a scale. The world parallel to ours and this world are on the scale. Let us say; a person from this world found the entrance to the parallel world and that person enters the said parallel world or vice versa. This will not disrupt the balance but cause a possible… well, end of the world. When one scale is heavier than the other, the latter will gradually raise while the other lowers. I think that this also happens to the parallel worlds. The parallel world will start looking for its balance; hence it will seek the one who caused the unbalance.”_

Baekhyun looked shocked. Chanyeol was mum.

Both couldn’t process what the book had said. Chanyeol didn’t know what to think. There were numerous thoughts running through his head and he couldn’t understand each one. It was a few minutes before Baekhyun spoke, his voice trembling.

“It’s… my fault?”

Chanyeol gave him a look. “Don’t take all the blame. This was my fault, too.”

Baekhyun was shaking. Chanyeol hugged the smaller male. Baekhyun didn’t stop muttering  _it’s my fault, it’s all my fault_ while Chanyeol hugged him. He didn’t expect it to be this soon. He knew they were going to separate but he didn’t want it to be this soon. Chanyeol saw it coming. He should have taken the nightmares as warnings but he didn’t. He was selfish. God, why was he so selfish? Chanyeol didn’t know that wanting someone could result in this. He squeezed the smaller male tighter, knowing that this could possibly be the last hug. Baekhyun was still shaking and they spent almost fifteen minutes in that position.

The screaming grew louder and Chanyeol could hear it from the library. Baekhyun looked up, alarmed and eyes wide. He stood up so suddenly, the chair fell and he grabbed Chanyeol and pulled him outside. People were screaming and cowering in fear, looking up and pointing at the red sky. Baekhyun and he followed after them. They both looked up.

What Chanyeol saw made his heart drop.

It was the same image he had been dreaming. The sun and the sky were as red as blood.

The dreams… they were warnings. The universe had been warning him about this happening but he turned a blind eye towards them. He ignored the warnings and this was what had happened. Everything had gone wrong just because he chose to stay quiet about his dream. If only he had talked to this about Baekhyun.  _Baekhyun_.

The smaller was having a mental breakdown and Chanyeol was sure as hell, everyone on the ship was. This was his fault and he should take responsibility. Baekhyun was frozen, in spot and Chanyeol was about to pull Baekhyun inside the ship when the smaller fell to his knees. Chanyeol looked up again and his nightmares were nothing compared to the real one. There was a star falling.  _No_. It wasn’t a star. It looked like a planet and it was getting nearer. It looked like it was going to fall on the cruise ship. Everything had fallen into place. The rules that were written in the journal, the 5 th one, his nightmares, the warnings, everything was right in place. The only person that wasn’t was Baekhyun. He was supposed to be in his world. The balance was ruined and they needed to set it back.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to his feet and dragged him to the piano room. He tried to push away the thought that this was the last time he was going to see Baekhyun. This happened too soon. Everything was happening too soon. People were running all around the corridors and Chanyeol found it difficult for Baekhyun to stay close when all these people were pushing and pulling. Their faces were mixed with horror and panic. Chanyeol caused this. He was the reason for all this.

He pulled Baekhyun closer; managing to kiss the smaller’s head in the process. They arrived at the piano room and Chanyeol knew Baekhyun figured everything out already.

They stood in front of the door and Baekhyun took a shaky breathe before his hand was opening the doorknob. He wanted to kiss Baekhyun for the last time, feel the way his soft lips would smile against his. He wanted to feel the way his arms wrapped around Chanyeol. He wanted to be with Baekhyun, even for a final minute, just for goodbyes. He held the smaller male’s hand and kissed his shoulder.

“Goodbye, Baek.”  _Maybe in this world or in the other, we’ll meet again._

He opened the door and Baekhyun went inside, looking at Chanyeol one last time. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s back and then the door shut.

And just like that, Baekhyun was gone. Gone from this world, gone from his life. Gone.

He stayed in his spot and he fell to his knees. He felt like all the power in his body had disappeared. Chanyeol was drained. He stared at the closed door. He stayed there until the screams had seized and he figured everything was all right. Everything was back in order. There was balance again in the world.

Everything was okay.

But Chanyeol wasn’t.

He stared at the door, his face blank and devoid of emotions. He couldn’t get the picture of Baekhyun’s retreating back away from his face. He said goodbye but God, he wished there was a way he didn’t have to. Then the tears started falling. His face was blank and to some people, it looked like he was just staring at a wall but to Chanyeol, it was a lot more than that. To Chanyeol, it was where the person he loves— _loves_. He loved Baekhyun. And he never got to say what he truly felt. All that time, Chanyeol thought he was being selfish if he loved Baekhyun. He told himself that he shouldn’t.

Then Chanyeol was sobbing. Almost everyone outside the cruise could hear the broken sobs of the man inside the piano room. Baekhyun could have heard it, too. Chanyeol sobbed, the cry sounding so broken. And he was. The sea had calmed down, the sky was its natural sky blue color and the sun was shining brightly outside again. There was no sight of a planet that had come close to crashing into theirs. Chanyeol was the only one broken. He cried for Baekhyun, he cried for an impossible love that he wished could have been possible, he cried for the people outside, he cried because he was just so broken. He didn’t know how long he was crying. He didn’t even know what he was crying for anymore. All he knew was that he was so broken and he couldn’t stop the crying.

Soon, he heard worried voices in the room. He felt familiar hands running a comforting hand on his shoulder but he couldn’t stop crying. He couldn’t see their faces and soon, Chanyeol met the cold floor and the world went black.

 

 

 

 

 

He was in a hospital room, that he could tell from the smell. He had been in the hospital a few times to know how it smelled like. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first but he could make out the white walls and floral curtains. He heard voices asking questions and he felt a hand on his arm. Why was he in the hospital?

The last thing he remembered was that he was in the piano room and Baekhyun.

That’s right… Baekhyun. He came back to his world and Chanyeol had cried and that was as far as he remembered. He stood up slowly, his head was throbbing. He rubbed his hand on his head and he heard a voice beside him. “You’re awake,” Kyungsoo exclaimed. He looked at his best friend and there were other two people in the room; one was Kyungsoo’s boyfriend and the other was his sister.

“Soo?” He coughed. His voice came out croaky and husky, probably an effect from all the crying.

“Drink water first. The doctor told us to let you drink water once you wake up.” Kyungsoo passed him a glass of water and he downed it in one go. Chanyeol felt the cold water pass through his throat and it was the best if you ask him.

“What happened? Why am I in the hospital?” Chanyeol asked, passing the glass back to Kyungsoo.

“The... thing… happened and you were disappeared. Yoora and I couldn’t find you. The ship docked and we were looking all over the place for you then we heard crying in the piano room and you were there. Chanyeol—you broke down. You didn’t stop crying until you fainted. You’ve been here for a day. You completely passed out.” Kyungsoo bit his lip. “What happened, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo, the smile meant a lot more than just being broken. It was tired, drained, broken, hurt and pained. All the emotions Chanyeol felt was poured into one smile. The taller knew his best friend figured it out, about Baekhyun, about everything, about the parallel world. His best friend was smart and he knew how to put two and two together. Chanyeol spoke.

“I think you know, already.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip again.

“I do.”  

The whole exchange, Yoora was fuming. Chanyeol expected it.

When his sister was about to open his mouth to speak, probably to get angry at him for not telling, he sighed. “If you’re just going to nag, can you not do it today, noona? Please. I’m still drained.” He laid back down and covered himself with the blanket. He heard a sigh.

“I wasn’t.” There was a sigh. “Well, to be honest, I was supposed to, but you know, I can’t. I just—I think you should tell me. I’m your  _sister_ , Chanyeol. No matter what it is, I still love you.”

Chanyeol nodded, too tired to even answer.

He went back to sleep, the last thing he thought about was the soft smile of Baekhyun.

After four days, he was discharged from the hospital. The doctor told him that he needed another mental screening for his mental condition. He was given a few prescriptions but that was just about it. After that, he found out that the phenomenon that had happened made it to the headlines of newspapers and news sites. The scientists were freaking out and the astronomers had no idea what had happened. Chanyeol thought about it for a long time, if he should tell Yoora. He told himself that he’ll do it when the time was right.

After a month, Chanyeol had quit his job. The last time he bothered checking the news about the Black Pearl, it was stated there that the cruise line was going to shut down and the Black Pearl was going to be salvaged. He was sad about it for a while but he got over it soon enough. Chanyeol was planning on opening a new restaurant but he couldn’t handle anything at the moment, so he decided against it. Memories of the cruise ship, the journal and Baekhyun had been stored in a box. He stored the box away in the attic of his apartment, never to touch the things again.

After two months, Chanyeol had seen his neighbor from time to time but he never saw the face because he was either running away or entering the apartment. Chanyeol still hadn’t moved on from the cruise ship and he needed some time alone. A few times a week, Kyungsoo and Jongin visited him, to check on him and see if he was taking the prescription pills.

After five months, Yoora had sat him down on the dining table and told him to tell him what happened in the cruise. Maybe talking about it will help, Yoora suggested. “You never go out of your house. You never talk to us.” She had said. So, he did. He told her about everything, except the name. He thought that maybe the name will stay with him and only him. Once he ended, he told his sister to promise that she was never going to tell the story to anyone. Yoora was mad, that he expected, but what he didn’t expect was when Yoora started crying. Maybe their parents abandoning them had this effect. They both shared a heartfelt moment that day and Chanyeol swore, they were closer than they ever were.

After the sixth month, Chanyeol started going out of his apartment again. He visited Hanbin and his niece was looking better than she ever was. They said they just needed an organ donor for her heart. He would visit occasionally but that was the only reason why he was going out of his apartment. He sometimes saw his neighbor who again, was rushing to work, his blonde hair bouncing.

After the tenth month, he had almost forgotten about Baekhyun and the parallel world but some days, nightmares still haunted him and Kyungsoo told him he should get therapy. Chanyeol told Kyungsoo he didn’t have the money. Kyungsoo told Chanyeol he knew a therapist for free.

After the eleventh month, Chanyeol was much better. After attending numerous therapy sessions, he was doing better than he was a year ago. Chanyeol had started working again to save up for the restaurant he was planning on opening. He, Kyungsoo and Yoora had been discussing the plans of opening a restaurant. They argued a lot about what the menu was going to be, how everything was going to be like. They weren’t sure about a lot of things but Chanyeol was sure of one thing: he was never going back to the sea ever again.

After a year, Chanyeol had almost forgotten who Byun Baekhyun was. Chanyeol had almost forgotten how significant the Black Pearl was to his life before. Almost.

 

 

 

_One year later..._

 

He heard his phone ringing and he groaned, annoyed that someone was bothering him so early in the morning. He took his phone from the nightstand and rubbed his eyes. Chanyeol checked the time, eyes widening when he saw the time then he checked the date. He was wide awake in a matter of seconds. That day was Hanbin’s discharge from the hospital. Last night, he had stayed up so late because he was sketching the restaurant plan. The said sketch was on the floor, along with the pencil. He might have fallen asleep in the middle of doing it. Chanyeol looked at the caller and saw that it was his sister.

“Hello? Noona?” he groggily answered, yawning in the process.

“Chanyeol! Hanbin is upset! You missed her discharge, she expected you to be there! Well, anyway, I’m guessing you slept in again, so get your ass up and hurry up. We’re going to eat lunch with or without you!” Yoora barked through the phone and without waiting for Chanyeol’s answer.

When Chanyeol heard the part about Hanbin being upset, he was already thinking of ways to make it up to the child. He hurriedly got up from the bed and took a quick shower. He dressed casually but warmly. It was already winter and the weather had been so cold lately. He was out his apartment and walking down the stairs. He checked the time on the watch Jongin had given him last Christmas. It was still early, so he could pick up flowers for Hanbin. A bouquet of roses was nice, Chanyeol thought. He patted his pocket to make sure he had the money.

He was already by the lobby when he saw a familiar head of blonde hair struggling to open the mailbox. This was the first time they actually encountered each other. A thought about the man’s petite frame being familiar passed through his head but Chanyeol quickly dismissed this. Of course, his frame was going to be familiar, he had seen it numerous times since last year when the said blonde moved next door. The blonde male was shaking the key until he resorted to slamming his hands on the metal, eliciting a pained yelp.

“You need some help?” Chanyeol asked, approaching the smaller male.

“Oh my God, thank you. Yes, please.”

Chanyeol’s neck almost snapped. Baekhyun?

He was looking at the blonde male whose face he had seen before. It was like from a distant dream and even though everything wasn’t as vivid anymore, there were still bits and pieces he could remember. No amount of therapy could make him forget about that day.

But this guy… he wasn’t Baekhyun. He looked like him but Chanyeol was sure as hell he was a different person.

Chanyeol had no idea how long he looked at the blonde male but for some reason, he felt a pull. It was pulling him towards his neighbor. It was like an invisible force. It sounded weird and cheesy but that was what he felt. The blonde was staring back at him, a smile on his face. His neighbor was beautiful. He had blonde hair that was messy as if it hasn’t been brushed. His eyes were a shade of hazel and Chanyeol could stare at it forever. His button nose was scrunching from smiling and God, Chanyeol had never wanted to bop something before. He had a mole, a lot of them, on his face.

His neighbor was… wow.

And as if a switch turned on and the last puzzle piece was in place, Chanyeol felt complete.

He stared at the smaller male for a few more seconds before the latter waved a hand in front of his face. “Um, aren’t you going to help me? Because—”

His eyes widened and he almost jumped in surprise. Chanyeol cut him off. “Oh. Right! Sorry.”

He started with a few jiggles and then the mailbox was open. “Oh, geez, thank you so much!” The blonde checked the contents of the mailbox and scoffed. He closed it with a loud huff. “There wasn’t even anything in that stupid thing. I can’t believe I spent minutes on this.” He pouted, his lower lip jutting out quite adorably. “Well, thanks, anyway.”

But he didn’t make a move to leave. “Oh! You’re my new neighbor, right? I think this is the first time we’ve actually formally met. Sorry ‘bout that. I don’t really greet neighbors personally but hey, I was supposed to give you a flower pot but I thought,  _ah, what if he’s allergic_  and all but it’s the thought that counts!”

What was with flower pots? Chanyeol wanted to laugh.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I say this but I actually thought of giving you a flower pot, too. For some reason.”

He laughed and wow. Chanyeol could spend his entire life listening to that.

“Well, I’m glad we’re neighbors. You don’t seem like the type who fucks around. I had my share of neighbors who fucked around. You have no idea how much I hoped my new neighbor wasn’t some man-slut who liked to bring people home. So lucky me! And lucky you, too! Because I surely don’t fuck around.” He laughed again. “I don’t know if you noticed but I’m almost never home.”

Chanyeol realized that this man liked to ramble. He didn’t mind. Actually, he didn’t mind one bit. For the first time in forever, Chanyeol was complete. He didn’t know why. He had just met the guy but why did it seem like he knew him since forever? And his voice… it was familiar. It was as if he had heard it before. He was sure he heard it before. He just didn’t know when and where. Chanyeol was sure he wanted to befriend this man and maybe it was up to destiny.

“I noticed.” Chanyeol chuckled. “But hey, we’re actually pretty lucky! My past neighbor liked to throw parties all the time. It was weird that the landlady didn’t kick him out. Maybe it was the looks. He did look handsome.”

His neighbor’s phone beeped and Chanyeol knew their conversation was coming to an end. This was impossible. How did this person actually have the same things that happened to him? It was amazing.

Did Chanyeol sound like a creep when he thought he imagined this man in his future? He did, didn’t he? Chanyeol heaved a sigh. He didn’t even know his name.

“Oh, no. I hate to be that one who cuts talks short but I have to go.”

Chanyeol felt a frown. “It’s completely okay!” He assured the smaller. “But before you go, I didn’t quite catch your name.”

“I’m Baekhyun!” Baekhyun smiled, his eyes turning into crescents. “And don’t bother introducing yourself; I already know who you are. I kept hearing it from the landlady. She never shuts up about you, you know that?”

Chanyeol laughed.  _Baekhyun._

“I don’t know, actually. Most of the time, I ignore what she’s saying. I know. Rude!” Chanyeol exclaimed when Baekhyun faked a gasp. Chanyeol followed when Baekhyun laughed. Everything seemed right.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol-ssi but I really have to go.” Baekhyun pouted when his phone vibrated again. Chanyeol found it adorable.

“Well, if that’s that case, then I guess I’ll just walk you out. I’m going out, anyway.”

Baekhyun smiled. His smile turned his eyes into crescents that put the moon in shame. The moon can’t compare. They both said goodbyes before they separated ways and Chanyeol knew this wasn’t the last time he was going to see Baekhyun. They were neighbors, for crying out loud. Why did Chanyeol suddenly want to wake up very early just to catch his workaholic of a neighbor? He entered the flower shop and bought a bouquet for his niece.

“Girlfriend?” The florist casually asked while he was setting up the bouquet.

“Ah, no, it’s for my niece.”

The florist didn’t say anything else except for cash or card. Chanyeol left the flower shop, carrying the bouquet and walked to the restaurant that they were eating at. He felt his phone vibrate and Chanyeol opened it. Yoora had texted him and he thought she was nagging at him again but it turned out that it was just a simple text.

 _I forgot to tell you. I invited Hanbin’s nurse. (_   _๑_   _♡_ _3_   _♡_   _๑_ _)_

Chanyeol sighed. Of course, leave it to his sister to leave out important details like this. The walk to the restaurant was chilly. It was winter, of course, it would have been chilly. He questioned his attire for the day. He really should start stocking up on winter clothes. Soon, he reached the restaurant and he saw his precious niece through the window, smiling and laughing. He figured he was conversing with her mommy, so he just smiled. When he stepped inside though, his eyes immediately found the same blonde he was talking to earlier. Chanyeol recalled his sister’s text.

_This was where he was going? More importantly, he’s Hanbin’s nurse?_

“Chanyeol!” Hanbin squealed, jumping off the table and running towards her uncle. The concern for both people in the booth was evident.

“Hanbin!”

“Hanbin-yah, be careful!”

 Chanyeol bent down until he was at eye level with his niece. He patted her head affectionately.

“Here. They’re for you, princess.” Chanyeol smiled.

“Roses! Uncle knows I love roses!” She squealed and went back to the table.

The whole time, he felt Baekhyun’s on him. Chanyeol smiled at him after greeting Yoora. “This is a surprise to you as it is for me, Baekhyun.” He said when the smaller still didn’t take his eyes off Chanyeol.

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun spluttered, turning bright red.

“Oh! Uncle, you met pretty Baekhyunie-oppa!”

Chanyeol hummed in interest. “He’s the nurse you kept talking to me about?”

“Yeah! I still think you both look good together!” The child exclaimed and both males at the table turned bright red. Clearly, almost everyone in the restaurant heard the gleeful exclaims of Hanbin.

“Baby, you can’t just say things like that,” Yoora whispered to her daughter. Chanyeol slid into the booth beside Baekhyun. “But it’s true.” Hanbin pouted. Yoora whispered something again that made Hanbin giggle.

While they were talking, Chanyeol had casually talked to Baekhyun.

“So, you’re the famous Pretty Boy?” Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun pouted again.

“Stop that. Hanbin keeps calling me that, I don’t want you to add to that.”

“But it’s true, though,” Chanyeol said, shrugging and putting a hand on his chin.

“What is?” Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow.

“That you’re pretty.”

_Where the fuck did that Chanyeol come from?_

He had no idea but he liked it when Baekhyun blushed for the nth time. “That was so cheesy, Chanyeol. My gosh.” Baekhyun retorted, snorting a bit.

“You liked it, don’t be like that.”

Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at the taller. “I’ll be like this, I’m older than you. I can do whatever I want.”

Chanyeol gave him a look of disbelief. “No. You are not older than me.”

“I turned twenty-five last May.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Baekhyun challenged.

The whole time, Yoora stared at them with raised eyebrows. “I see both of you have met already.”

“We’re neighbors.” Both of them said, synchronized. They stared at each other and burst out laughing at the same time. Chanyeol realized they were so synchronized. Almost everyone could see it. From the moment they started talking back to the apartment and to the restaurant, they were just synchronized.

The rest of lunch continued on like that. Hanbin was the one mostly starting the topics but Chanyeol liked to think he and Baekhyun had their own. He wasn’t keen on getting into a relationship so soon, he just hoped that he and Baekhyun would become really good friends. When Hanbin was scolded for talking too much and not eating at all, the table grew silent but Baekhyun and Chanyeol quickly immersed themselves about their job.

He liked listening to Baekhyun talking about being a nurse. After that, they were waiting for desserts and a man stepped up on the stage.

“The mic will be open today! Singers are free to step on the stage!”

Hanbin was already on her feet, pulling Baekhyun along with him, disrupting the talk about how Baekhyun’s senior dumped all the work on him when he wasn’t supposed to. Chanyeol’s gaze followed Baekhyun and Hanbin, who were both stepping on the stage.

“And we got our first singers for today!”

They were talking about what to sing and both immediately agreed on one song. It was Hanbin’s favorite song and the moment Baekhyun started singing, Chanyeol’s jaw dropped.

That was when it hit him. He had heard Baekhyun’s voice before, not in the other world but in this world. That day was still vivid as if it was just yesterday. It was so meaningful to him and he got back up again because of that. It was that time when his parents had abandoned him because he didn’t want to be the heir of some company he could care less about. How long has it been? He couldn’t remember but he had heard this voice.

_“You are no longer my son. I do not have a son.” The words kept on repeating in poor fifteen-year-old Park Chanyeol’s mind. His parents had disowned him and he had no home to go to in just a span of a day. He was actually glad they weren’t filming Chanyeol right now. The cooking show crew had been following him everywhere. That was the point of it, though; to get some good shots of world-renowned child chef Park Chanyeol. People called him a prodigy. He matched the most famous chefs’ cooking without effort. Chanyeol had been the star everyone wanted. But after all these, Chanyeol wondered if he could still be a star. It was all so tiring. His grandfather was the one who told him to pursue his dream as a cook and he did, and it got him to where he was now but that same grandfather was on some hospital bed, suffering._

_He wanted to quit. Maybe someday, he’ll get back up again but for now, he wanted to quit. Chanyeol saw the guitar that was just beside him and he took it. The male closed his eyes and started strumming. It was just a song that he heard on the radio and he started repeating it over and over again._

_Chanyeol thought that there were only him and his guitar. No one but him and his sad playing._

_Well, that was what he thought._

_His eyes snapped open when he heard someone singing along. And that day, Chanyeol remembered just how much he found it so meaningful. How he found it so special. The person singing sounded just as broken as Chanyeol was and up to that day, Chanyeol still remembered the voice of the person singing._

The person singing was Baekhyun.

He stared up at the smaller in awe and when the stage ended, he ended up clapping the loudest. Life just seemed clearer, now that Chanyeol knew who the person singing was. Chanyeol felt his heart pounding against his chest and it skipped a beat the moment Baekhyun started walking towards them. Chanyeol sat back down and Baekhyun sat beside him.

“You were amazing,” Chanyeol said, sincerity in his voice.

“Well, thank you.”

Baekhyun smiled at him and Chanyeol couldn’t help it anymore.

“Hey, Baekhyun?”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun hummed, unable to answer because he was stuffing a strawberry in his mouth.  _God, can he get any more adorable?_

“You’re gonna think I’m weird or something after this but I hope not, just hear me out. Years ago, I was giving up on everything about my life and I played a song just like that. The person in the room beside mine started singing along. And it’s weird but was it you? Were you on some cruise ship years ago and sung along with some guy playing the guitar?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he almost choked on the strawberry. Chanyeol quickly passed him a glass of water.

“That was you?” He asked, wide-eyed. They smiled knowingly at each other and everything felt right.

All his life, Chanyeol felt like something was missing, that he was incomplete. He wondered what it was about. He felt as if there was a missing puzzle piece and he was desperately looking for it. Time passed and Chanyeol just stopped looking. He got tired of finding it and he just let fate do what she wanted.

Maybe all along, Baekhyun was the missing puzzle piece. This Baekhyun, only him and no one else.

 

 

 

 

It had been a year. He couldn’t even remember that summer anymore but there were still some things that remained, things that couldn’t be forgotten. Baekhyun never told anyone about it. He never spoke a word to anyone, not even to Yixing. The first few months had been tough on him. He refused to go to the cruise ship to monitor the workers. His father got mad, asking him why he wasn’t taking the position seriously. That was when Baekhyun snapped and told his father he never wanted the job. Baekhyun possibly ruined the only relationship he never had with his father.

But after a month, his father told him he should just stay at home and do whatever the hell he wants. He was pissed, Baekhyun was sure of that but even after a month, his father never talked to him again. Up to that day, he and Baekhyun never talked. It was awkward during breakfast since that was the only time they spent together. His father gave him a cold shoulder. Baekhyun didn’t know what the old man wanted to do with his life. Did he expect Baekhyun to run back into his arms, apologizing and saying he wanted to do the job?

Baekhyun sighed. Damn, if he was a good father that was what Baekhyun would have done but sadly, he wasn’t and he never was and he wasn’t going to be one soon enough.

Baekhyun followed what his father had said. He did follow his dreams and not even a month later, he got hired as a music therapist at the local children’s hospital. Baekhyun didn’t seem like it but he thought children deserved a better childhood than they were given. He thought music could help them with dealing with that. Baekhyun wasn’t sick but he never had a childhood. All his father had done was work and work and isolate himself from the world. He turned a blind eye on Baekhyun. Yixing seemed more like his father than that asshole was.

He didn’t want those children to experience what he had experienced.

He looked at the clock and realized it was only late in the afternoon. He yawned, feeling his body drained. He and Yixing were just at the library, reading a book while Yixing was scrolling through his phone. He checked his phone and didn’t mind the multiple notifications that were flooding his lock screen.

Baekhyun had never been more antisocial.

The only people he talked to were the children and Yixing. He didn’t have to talk to the maids because Yixing was always there beside him and he was basically his only friend.

“Hey, Baek. Let’s go eat dinner.” Baekhyun nodded and the both of them set down the books and went down to the dining hall. The maids stopped and bowed at Baekhyun and every time, he would frown.

“Xing, how many times do I have to tell them to stop bowing before they actually do it?”

Yixing leaned it and whispered back. “Your father doesn’t want that, Baekhyun.”

He sighed. He hated his father. Everything about him screamed asshole, or maybe that was just Baekhyun. The latter couldn’t deal with the bullshit the older man was pulling but he could care less about him. He lived all his life without him, he could continue to live it like that.

They ate dinner, conversing casually about things. Yixing was the one who mostly did the talking, sometimes it was Baekhyun but Yixing was mostly the talkative one. Yixing was telling a story about that time when he had introduced himself in Chinese when he was in Korea but story time was cut off when his father stepped into the hall, an ice wall surrounding him. Baekhyun didn’t look up, though, unlike Yixing who stood up and bowed.

“Baekhyun.”

“Oh, you’re talking to me now?” He asked, eyebrows rising.

“Prepare for a birthday party. We’re leaving by eight.” His father’s tone was cold, like every time he talked to Baekhyun. The latter felt a shiver. He never liked his father. Byun  Dongsuk was a ruthless man who preferred work over his family. Baekhyun only nodded in response, wanting nothing more than for his father to leave. The businessman did, eventually after a minute of silence from Baekhyun.

It was still six and he had a lot of time. He decided to slack off at their library again. Baekhyun was walking around, looking for books, when he saw a fairly thick one. He pulled it out and realized that it wasn’t a book. It was a photo album. Yixing came back after a minute of him staring at the album.

“Oh, where did you find that? Your mother used to collect pictures of us.”

At the mention of his mother, Baekhyun stiffened and he immediately sat down and opened the photo album. They were just photos of Baekhyun, during his first piano recital, during his graduation at SOPA and Baekhyun found a picture of him and another child. He was around six or something in the picture and there was a tall child with his ears sticking out. He wasn’t even in the picture, the child just looked like he walked by the moment his mother snapped the picture.

“Hey, Xing, who’s this?”

Yixing looked at the child Baekhyun was pointing at and pursed his lips, trying to remember.

“I don’t exactly remember his name but his father was a friend of yours. I think this was for your birthday.”

He nodded, not dwelling on the child anymore and Baekhyun flipped the page and his breathing hitched.

It was a photo of his father’s remarriage. Everyone was there but him. This was a year after his mother had died. He remembered how much he hated his father and the monster of a step-mother. Everyone was there but him, the son of the groom. Oh, how he remembered that day so clearly.

Fourteen-year-old Byun Baekhyun ran away from home that day. He didn’t attend his father’s wedding and he didn’t join in on anything. He tried staying in his room all day but when he actually heard how much his father was having fun, he couldn’t take it anymore. Baekhyun and his mother had been very close and the thought of his father remarrying in just a year after her death made everything unbearable for Baekhyun. His mother had given her the love she could but the six years she was in and out of the hospital were the worst years of Baekhyun’s life.

He ran away from home after Yixing left his room to get something to eat for the both of them. He remembered how he almost broke his leg because he climbed out of the window. He ran out of the opened gates without knowing where he was supposed to go and where he should go. He reached a park and he remembered feeling so lost. He knew he was far from the mansion and he knew he had been walking around for an hour. Even when he was fourteen, Baekhyun didn’t know a lot about the outside world. He was often stuck in the piano room or in his room. Yes, he had been anti-social since day one. But while he was wandering, he came across a park and Baekhyun, from the sidewalk, saw a man playing the guitar.

He had his back turned to Baekhyun so he couldn’t see the face of the man. Baekhyun noticed the ears sticking out and he muffled his laughter. The ears were actually pretty adorable. The children were enthusiastically listening and clapping to the older man in front of them.

There was a tree beside the male playing the guitar, so he thought he might as well have a closer listen than across the street. So, Baekhyun crossed the street and behind the tree. The man’s voice was deep and husky but it was nice and comforting. The children’s laughter was so loud, Baekhyun smiled. He couldn’t see the man’s face that day but the guy inspired him so much. Baekhyun thinks that was when he started to become a music therapist, the guy inspired him to do what he wanted to do. Maybe one day, when they would meet again, Baekhyun will have to thank him one day.

“Baekhyun, it’s almost eight. I think you should get ready.” Yixing broke him out of his reverie.

Baekhyun wasn’t one to take long in preparing, not even half an hour later, he was dressed in his suit and ready for the birthday party.

“Are you coming with us, Xing?”

“Your father says I should stay at home.”

Baekhyun nodded, frowning and a bit sad that the only person he’d rather talk to wasn’t coming. It was eight and they were driving to the birthday party. Apparently, the birthday they were attending was for an old friend of his father, or his driver said so. He had no idea why they took separate cars but he was glad he didn’t have to spend the rest of the ride to a venue.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Birthdays were so overrated.

The car stopped and after thanking the driver, Baekhyun stepped out of the car. The driver smiled at him.

There were many people outside and most of them were wearing the fanciest evening gowns and long gowns, suits, and tuxedos. Last time Baekhyun checked, this was a birthday party, not a fashion show. He sighed. His father stepped out of his car and everyone greeted and smiled at the businessman. He walked slowly, just behind his father, like his shadow. They both went inside and sat at a table with some other business people. Baekhyun sighed.

“Dongsuk, this is your son?” A woman asked and everyone turned to Baekhyun. Suddenly, he stood straighter than he had after everyone’s eyes were on him. He stiffened. His mother had told him that business people were dangerous and he must look his best when dealing with them.

His father only lets out a small nod, as if he was ashamed that someone like Baekhyun was his son.

The woman raised her brows. “Interesting. You know, I could set you up with my daughter. That is if you’re single. She needs a husband before those stupid girls of her taint her. They’re disgusting, dating around with the same gender. How will they reproduce?!” The woman exclaimed and Baekhyun suddenly felt very awkward.

How does he tell this bitch that he was also playing for the other team?

 _Fuck it._ He’s going to be straightforward.

“I’m sorry, Miss, but I’m not interested in women.”

The look people on the table sent him made him want to sit straighter, so he did. He felt his father fuming at him. Oh, did Baekhyun mention his father was also a homophobe who hated his son because he was gay? Well, that was out of the closet, just like Baekhyun’s sexuality was. Baekhyun shrugged.

Before anyone could make a comment, the MC said the son of the businessman—if Baekhyun remembered correctly, his name was Park Sung something—was going to sing. When the MC announced the name, Baekhyun’s bottle suddenly fell, not hearing the name.

“I heard he’s a very good musician. He’s had top singles and his album keeps selling millions. He has a large fanbase.” A different woman from their table informed them. “He’s very handsome.” The woman with the gay daughter added.

Baekhyun wasn’t interested and he just wanted to get through the night.

There was a loud cough and the most handsome man Baekhyun had ever seen was standing on the stage. His ears were sticking out and he remembered those ears. How could he forget the most adorable ears he had ever seen?

If he wasn’t interested earlier, he sure was invested as hell into the guy.

The man started singing and Baekhyun was captivated once again. Suddenly, flashbacks of a summer he wanted to forget came back. They were just bits and pieces but he still remembered. How could he forget? Baekhyun smiled. It was better to focus on his world and this reality.

He tuned out any thoughts about that one summer and focused on the guy instead. His voice was deeper now and he had sung with the same guitar. Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring. He almost didn’t hear another comment from their table.

“Dongsuk-ah, didn’t they go to your mansion a few years back?”

From his peripheral vision, he saw his father nod.

Then Baekhyun remembered the picture from earlier. He had asked Yixing who the guy was and Baekhyun felt his heart skip beats. He wasn’t dumb. He could put two and two together.

What the fuck? What kind of fate-type of bullshit was this? Baekhyun wanted to laugh. But he couldn’t. Instead, he felt his heartbeat speeding up. He had been encountering this guy since he was six. He felt a sudden emotion flooding him. He didn’t know what it was and he couldn’t explain it. Everything just… at that moment, everything felt right. The universe was toying with him. He knew it. The sudden pull he felt towards the man on the stage surprised him the most.

But you know what? Baekhyun didn’t hate it one bit.

The man on the stage played two more songs and he was down the stage and giving flowers to his father. It seemed like they had a nice relationship. Baekhyun sat there, feeling all jittery and nervous. His father and the son was going around the tables, bowing and thanking them for attending the party. He wasn’t usually like this. He was never this fidgety because someone was coming to introduce himself.

But Baekhyun groaned internally. This wasn’t just someone. This was the guy who inspired him to be who he wanted to be because he was playing for children at a fucking part when he was fourteen.

Then they were approaching their table.  _Fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck of all fucks_

“I’m so glad you all can make it!” Park Sung-something exclaimed and Baekhyun smiled at them and bowed, just like everyone at the table had not. Oh shit, he was the only one who bowed. He shrugged it off.

The Guitar Guy’s eyes were on him and he smiled back and Guitar Guy smiled back.

“You’re the only person who’s in his 20s on that table.” He laughed.

“I guess so.” Baekhyun chuckled.

The business people didn’t seem to hear the comment about their age, so they were both lucky. Baekhyun didn’t miss the disgusted stare the woman from earlier sent him. Fuck her, he could care less about her. Right now, all he could focus on was Guitar Guy and how he was basically standing right in front of him. Baekhyun had never wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

“You seem uncomfortable.” Guitar Guy commented and Baekhyun was shocked? He thought he was doing a very great job in hiding how the disgusted glares from the woman affected him. He raised his brows.

“I-I…” He stuttered, unable to find a proper answer.

“You want to go somewhere that’s not here?” Guitar Guy asked and Baekhyun almost eagerly nodded.

“I don’t even know your name, though?” Baekhyun laughed.

“So, that’s a no?”

“No, it was a yes.” Baekhyun smiled and stood up. He didn’t bother telling his father where he was going. Guitar Guy turned to his father and told him he won’t accompany him for the rest of the night. Baekhyun couldn’t see the way Guitar Guy gestured to him with a soft smile to his father. The businessman nodded and let them be on their own.

They were walking towards a balcony and Baekhyun gasped at the sight of the city lights. “They’re beautiful.” He commented, breathless.

Guitar Guy smiled and nodded. “You’re beautiful.”

He narrowed his eyes at the guy but he couldn’t stop the way his heartbeat sped up.

“I don’t even know your name!”

“I’ll say my name after you say yours.” Guitar Guy challenged and Baekhyun was more than glad to give in.

“Byun Baekhyun.” He sighed and turned to the taller. “Now what’s yours?”

“The name’s Park Chanyeol.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Epilogue_

_7 years later…_

“Yeollie!”

The voice he loved waking up to call him. Chanyeol was still hazy from the sleep and he wanted to sleep in, so instead of waking up, he snuggled closer to the male’s neck and wrapped his long legs around the bare body of the person beside him. The male who was desperately trying him to get out of bed. He was almost falling asleep again when the loud voice of his husband woke him up again.

“Yeol! Seriously! You need to go to work!”

He whined and squeezed the smaller male tighter. He buried his face in the crook of his husband’s face and inhaled the sweet scent of the person he loved. Waking up every morning next to the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with made Chanyeol so goddamn happy. The thought of spending the rest of the day together like that made Chanyeol so happy, maybe sneak in a few rounds but he was happy. But his husband wasn’t. The blonde sighed but he snuggled closer to Chanyeol’s chest, too.

“If you’re always going to be like this every morning, then you’re never going to get work done.” He could feel the pout of his husband through his chest.

“I’m the CEO, baby. I can be late for work.” He shrugged and snuggled his small husband. “Besides, Baek, you don’t seem you want to leave this position, too.”

He sighed. “Of course I don’t. My ass hurts.” Baekhyun pouted.

“I’m sorry, baby. But no regrets.” Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun laughed along with him.

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s heartbeat against his and it was amazing how synchronized they were. He smiled. He wanted nothing more in this world and in the other than to spend the rest of his life with his man. There was comfortable silence and Baekhyun sighed in content as he snuggled closer to his tall husband.

“Hey, baby?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I love you, Yeol but if you don’t get up after ten minutes, then I’m going to start sleeping in the living room.”

“Ten minutes?” Chanyeol teased.

“Don’t start. I want to cuddle, too.”

Seven years had passed since he helped Baekhyun open that small mailbox and a lot has happened. Baekhyun had been promoted to the highest rank of nurses at a children’s hospital. The name was too long and Chanyeol didn’t bother remembering but he was proud of his husband. He remembered how Baekhyun worked hard too much he forgot to eat causing Chanyeol to visit his husband in the hospital during his break time to remind him to eat. Chanyeol took pride in the fact that he had memorized his husband’s schedule.

Chanyeol, however, had opened his own restaurant around four years ago and immediately, news of the prodigy’s comeback swarmed the news and up to that day, the restaurant was on the top 5 in Asia. There were multiple branches all over Asia and he couldn’t be happier in that fact. They had the main office where Chanyeol goes to work that handles the restaurant’s business. He remembered how much he had wanted to open his own restaurant years ago, now because of Baekhyun, he pursued this without second thoughts.

Baekhyun and he have been dating for six years, they spent one-year being friends and if he was being honest, pining. He had been dense but he knew there was something different with Baekhyun. Everything about him, Chanyeol loved. His flaws, his quirks, his strengths,  _everything_. Chanyeol loved him with everything that he was and he would move the world for him if he can. Kyungsoo was the one who knocked some sense into him and told him to man up and confess to Baekhyun. And it was on the latter’s birthday that he finally did. He remembered feeling so scared because Baekhyun was silent for a minute until his husband jumped on him and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol.

“Papa! Dada!” A shrill voice coming from outside of their room made them both jump and wrap the blanket around their naked bodies.

Oh, did Chanyeol mention that they adopted the sweetest girl two years ago?

“Hani-yah!” Baekhyun exclaimed before letting out a nervous chuckle. “Why are you up so early in the morning?”

Hani was three when they adopted her. Now, their little girl was five and was bouncing and running around their penthouse.

“I’m hungry!” She exclaimed and ran her hand through her small tummy. Chanyeol laughed.

“Okay, sweetheart, we’ll be out in a minute.”

Hani ran out of their room after nodding enthusiastically. They adopted her when they left her at the entrance of the children’s hospital. Baekhyun found a note that said they didn’t want the baby and she was an accident. After telling Chanyeol about this, they adopted Hani legally and made her feel loved. They didn’t want Hani to think that nobody wanted her. Of course, it was hard for their daughter because she had two dads but they encountered everything.

“You idiot, this is why we should never fall asleep after having sex. She always walks into the room.” Baekhyun laughed and they stood up, exposing their naked glory at each other.

“Join me in the shower,” Chanyeol suggested and Baekhyun smiled and nodded, holding his husband’s large hands.

They didn’t take too long in the shower and they were out and about. Baekhyun and Hani were seated on the table while Chanyeol was preparing their breakfast. His family never liked extravagant meals, so he kept it simple for them. They were both talking enthusiastically about Hani’s day at school yesterday and Chanyeol smiled when he heard that Hani had a new boy friend. He could hear them talk about this every day.

The family ate breakfast, talking animatedly about the way Papa slipped while he was running around the corridor. Chanyeol was kissing Baekhyun. Hani saw this whole encounter and screamed.

“Daddy gave Papa a bobo!” Hani exclaimed, covering her eyes.

“Come here, princess.” Chanyeol laughed. “Daddy will give her princess a bobo, too!”

Baekhyun didn’t know if he was happy or not. Seeing his husband run around their home, looking so happy while chasing the equally happy princess made his heart skip a lot of beats. But this was the same husband who was almost late for work.

“Chanyeol, do you know how many times Kyungsoo had ranted to me about you being late to work all the time? You should really cut some slack on your best friend. He looked so exasperated and tired with you the last time I saw him. Which was, yesterday. And Junmyeon was there, too. He told me the restaurant in the Gangnam district was the busiest and you should pay it a visit. But this isn’t about that! It’s about you being late for work. And—oh my God! Both of you! Yeol! Hani! You’re going to get hurt! But like I said, Park Chanyeol, you better leave for work now or—”

Baekhyun hadn’t noticed that his husband had shushed their princess and was approaching him. Lips on his cut off his rambling and he stopped talking.

“You’re rambling again, baby.”

God, they’ve been together for six fucking years but the effect they had on each other was still the strongest. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun pouted. “I love you, too, but you’re late for work.” He pointed at the clock and he was right. Chanyeol was late for work. He should have been at the office five minutes ago. He laughed it off and kissed Baekhyun twice before turning to the princess who was looking up at him expectantly. He kissed her and then Baekhyun again.

Chanyeol whispered another  _I love you_  to his small husband. He stared at the face a bit longer and smiled. He had done a lot of shit in his life and the same amount happened to him. He ran away from home and cut off his parents from his life. He opened a fucking door and it almost led to the world ending. A lot. But he would still choose to live this shitty life if Baekhyun was in it.

This Baekhyun. The Byun Baekhyun from his world. The Baekhyun he married and the Baekhyun he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. No one else. Only him. Only Byun Baekhyun.

He loved Baekhyun so much and he’d take a life filled with years of hardship if it meant that he gets to spend the rest of it with Byun Baekhyun.

“Hey, Baek?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m so happy. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, too.”

 He’d take this life over any perfect one.

 

 

 

Baekhyun was freaking out.

He was at the clinic and a session with one of the kids just finished. He smiled at the girl and they both enjoyed their time with each other. He remembered the mother who smiled so gratefully at him and it tugged his heart. He was okay and happy until lunch and a few sessions later, he noticed that he hadn’t gotten a call, a text and a reply from Chanyeol.

That was the reason why he was freaking out.

Seven years had passed since Chanyeol’s father’s birthday party. They weren’t dating until five years ago, that meant they spent two years beating around the bush. Stupid, yes but it was all worth it, in the end. And believe it or not, Baekhyun was the one who asked Chanyeol out. It was a spur of the moment and they were on a ‘date’ and he just popped the question while they were on the Ferris wheel. And surprisingly, Chanyeol said yes. He and Chanyeol have moved in together and they were basically married but Chanyeol had yet to pop the question. He shrugged. Yixing told him he should wait and he was willing to wait until the ends of time, as long as he had Chanyeol then he was okay with everything.

He continued being a music therapist, not minding what the world said and what his father said. Yixing had stopped being his butler after he moved in with Chanyeol—actually, Yixing had stopped being a butler altogether. Baekhyun had set up his own business for music therapy and currently, he was one of the most recommended music therapists in Seoul. Chanyeol had been with him throughout all of it and didn’t fail to express just how proud he was for Baekhyun.

As for Chanyeol, he officially he wasn’t that active in the industry but whenever he releases a single or shoot a movie, both would break Twitter and blow up. A single would sell a million and Baekhyun was still Chanyeol’s biggest fan. Baekhyun was the most updated and he would film Chanyeol and take candid shots of him. Their relationship had been revealed by some news shit and his father was not happy but Baekhyun could care less.

They were the happiest and Baekhyun loved Chanyeol so much.

That was the reason why he couldn’t take another second without hearing from his boyfriend.

Baekhyun took his phone and sent a text to Chanyeol.

 _Yeol?_ _（_   _◞_   _‸_   _◟_   _）_

 _Why aren’t you texting and answering my texts?_ _ಥ_ ___   _ಥ_

_Chanyeolie? :-(_

The doorbell rung and Baekhyun sighed. Looked like he had to postpone texting Chanyeol. He had one last session for that day and it was a three-hour one. He stood up and opened the door and saw a mother and a son. He let them inside with a small smile and the mother told him that he’ll be back and he hopes he will take care of her soon. This boy had been getting his session from his for months.

“How are you doing, Beomie?” He asked, smiling.

“I feel fine! I’ve actually been playing this game and I really like it but my mom doesn’t like it.” He pouted.

They started the session after a while. And it went on for three hours and he was more than happy but after the session, he was happier. He couldn’t get his boyfriend off his mind and he still hadn’t replied.

He sighed and the mother picked up her son and thanked Baekhyun again. He had been staring at his phone for the last fifteen minutes, silently cursing it. It was either Chanyeol’s phone had died or he wasn’t replying at all. Maybe Chanyeol was busy. He pouted. Standing up, he decided to do something.

Baekhyun was a strong and independent man who can live without Chanyeol’s replies.

_Although, it would be nice for him to reply._

No. Baekhyn was a strong and—oh, who the fuck was he kidding?

He missed Chanyeol. There. He said it.

He decided to call the taller and  _finally_ , his boyfriend answered.

“Yeol,” he drawled on the last letters, whining.

“Hey, Baek? Baby? You’re done with work, right? Sehun will pick you up. See you there, love. I love you!” Chanyeol quickly said and hung up on the phone before Baekhyn could reply.

“But—”

What was happening to his boyfriend? He didn’t know. Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol had been busy but he was never MIA for the whole day. And he had never hung up on Baekhyun that urgently. Maybe he was recording… or something. He tried to understand and ignore all the thoughts running through his head. But now that he noticed it, Chanyeol had been spending too much time outside and coming home late but he always responded to Baekhyun’s texts.  _Oh shit._ Now wasn’t the time to overthink. He trusted Chanyeol and he was going to leave it at that.

Just as promised, Sehun was there but it took him long enough.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked and he felt nervous. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it. And Baekhyun didn’t notice that this was the same street he had walked when he first met Chanyeol. It was only when the car stopped in front of the same spot where he had first seen Chanyeol playing the guitar. He remembered telling Chanyeol about this and the taller had attacked him on the lips.

This was where everything began.

Baekhyun stepped out of the car and he was met with his friends he had met throughout his relationship with Chanyeol. Sehun told him to stay there and he joined their group of friends. They were in some sort of position and he had his eyebrows raised. He tried to look for Chanyeol but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. He pouted.

_Where was Chanyeol?_

Then a song started playing. People stopped to take a look and everyone started screaming. Baekhyun was more confused than earlier.

 _“Whoa, yeah, hmm, yeah.”_ A voice he knew all too well started singing. The person’s voice was what he woke up to every morning and God was he the biggest fan of this guy. He knew the voice but he couldn’t remember the song. Was this a new song? His friends who suddenly had mics joined his boyfriend in singing, their parts were split up well and Baekhyun was crying. He had his hands covering his mouth because this was by far the best thing anyone had ever done for him. Nothing topped this.

 _“Being born in the same country_  
_Talking in the same language_  
We’re so lucky, it’s such a relief  
Nothing is for certain in this world

  
_On a day that I wore nice clothes_  
I met you like that, I was lucky  
It’s because I did good in the past

  
_I can call your name and_  
I can hold your hand  
Is the falling sunlight shining on you?  
Can I be this happy?  
You can call my name and  
_You lean on my shoulder._  
Is the sky’s sunlight only shining on you?  
Can you be that dazzling?  
So lucky, my love.

  
_So lucky to have you  
So lucky to be your love, I am, hmm.”_

The song hadn’t ended yet and after understanding the lyrics, Baekhyun was a sobbing mess. There were people around them after noticing that PCY was performing live for his boyfriend. The Yeolmaes were taking videos of him and his boyfriend and for sure, this was going to be on the news hours later but he didn’t care. He kept crying. He felt so wonderful. So goddamn happy and completely in love. He loved Park Chanyeol so much.

Oh, my God. Chanyeol said he was lucky? He thinks it was the other way around. Baekhyun was the luckiest.

God, everything about this surprise made Baekhyun weak. This was where Chanyeol had been the whole day? Preparing this?  _For him_? He did not deserve Park Chanyeol at all. He put two and two together and Baekhyun realized that this was what Chanyeol had been coming home late for. He remembered asking Chanyeol what happened but Chanyeol only kissed him.

The song continued and Baekhyun was so happy.

 _“_ _We like the same colors._ __  
We like the same movie, lucky.  
It’s a love that’s meant to be.”

Baekhyun loved—loves—Chanyeol so goddamn much. He stared at his boyfriend who had the most stupid grin on his face. He wrote this song for Baekhyun. He doesn’t deserve his boyfriend. The smile on Chanyeol’s face made him cry more and he saw the change of emotion; from happy to concerned. His boyfriend was probably concerned he was going to faint from crying, just like he had a few times. When Baekhyun cried, it was the worst and he was lucky he rarely cried.

 _“Because you’re my first._ __  
Because this song is about you.  
I’m smiling like this, so only you can see.  
Are you looking at me right now?  
_I have a new dream._  
It’s to be a better man.  
Because your eyes that look at me.  
Make me run again more than anything else.

 _So lucky, my love._  
_So lucky to have you.  
So lucky to be your love, I am, hmm.”_

The song finally ended and Baekhyun couldn’t stop crying. He saw someone give a bouquet to Chanyeol and his boyfriend started approaching him, causing louder screams. He had his hand covering his mouth because everything about that moment was pure perfection. Baekhyun was capturing every scene, every second in his mind, not wanting to forget this beautiful moment and the beautiful song.

“You better give me the privilege of having that single first.” He hiccupped as soon as his boyfriend was in front of him. He expected a smart comeback or a retort, at the least but what he got was flowers to his face and when he took it away from his face, Chanyeol coughed.

“Byun Baekhyun, you are the man I told myself I didn’t want. But you were also the man who I needed. You have been with me through my ups and downs, through thick and thin. You have supported me throughout the seven years we have known each other. People will give me choices but at the end of the day, it will always be you and only you. I love you. I love the way you make me feel so complete. I love how you are everything I don’t deserve. I love how you chose me, out of hundreds of suitors, you chose me. I’m most thankful because of that. Every morning, I wake up and your voice is the first thing I want to hear. I start my day with you and I end it with you. If I don’t, I am the worst.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath.

“Byun Baekhyun, you complete me. You are not just the missing puzzle piece, you are the whole puzzle. My life would have been just a series of dating around if it wasn’t for you. It has been tough. The two years we’ve been friends, I dated a lot but I still flirted with you. I think, deep down, I knew it was you I wanted. I was just too afraid. Of what? Myself, maybe. Society. I was afraid to break you because I knew I didn’t deserve you, Baek. You deserve someone so much better than me but you still chose to love me. And I will be forever grateful.

You are my muse. You’re the one I write music for. You’re the one that gets me going. You’re the one I love. You are the only person I saw my future with. All my thoughts about the future has you in it. I’m thinking about buying a new guitar and that plan still has you. I don’t think I can imagine a life without Byun Baekhyun. It’s nearly impossible, heck, it  _is_ impossible. My future is you, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol went on one knee and Baekhyun felt his heart stop beating altogether. Oh, my God.

“So, Baekhyun. Marry me. I cannot promise you a lot. But I can promise to love you, through up and downs, through sickness and in health, through thick and thin. I can promise that I will love you with all that I am and only you. I can promise you that you will be loved. You deserve a lot more than this but I am willing to break myself just to make you happy. Your happiness is mine. Your sadness is mine. My heart is yours. I am yours. So, my love, marry me.”

Chanyeol pulled out a ring from his pocket and Baekhyun wanted to faint. His mind was already chanting  _yes_  but he waited for Chanyeol to finish.

“Marry me and make me the happiest man in this universe.”

The moment Chanyeol opened the velvet box containing the ring, he jumped in joy and tackled Chanyeol to the ground. He didn’t care about anyone else. He didn’t care about this world and the other. He could care less about the universe. Right now, at that moment, he was the fucking happiest man on earth.

“Yes! Oh my God, Chanyeol, yes!” He cried and it sounded incoherent because of his sobbing but what the fuck. He buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He could feel the rumble and Baekhyun couldn’t join the laughter from all the crying. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and he whispered.

“Thank you for making me the happiest man alive.”

They stayed like that and they heard a series of coos but both didn’t mind it. They were too happy to care about anything else.

“Let me put the ring on you,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun realized that his boyfriend was crying with him.

“God, Chanyeol, I love you.”

They both pulled away and Chanyeol slid the ring on Baekhyun’s ring finger and their lips met in a slow kiss. Baekhyun pulled away and connected their foreheads.

“Chanyeol, I love you so, goddamn much.”

“I love you so, goddamn much too, baby.”

A few years back, he remembered thinking that there were things meant to be and weren’t meant to be. He told himself that maybe in this world and in the other, he will find his happiness. And he has. Happiness was everywhere as long as he had Park Chanyeol. He was the happiest. Park Chanyeol made him the happiest man in the universe. Baekhyun loved him so much. Only him. No one else but this Chanyeol.

Their lips met for another kiss and Baekhyun felt the tears streaming down his face.

He was the luckiest.

 

 

There were multiple universes out there, worlds parallel to each other and the same but different people somewhere in this universe. So many versions of Baekhyun, so many versions of Chanyeol. And even with all that, they wanted each other. This was what they wanted. And nothing else but this. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had found their happiness in their own worlds and they couldn’t ask for anything else. They were happy. Complete and so, madly in love.

 

_Fin._

 

 

 


End file.
